Blown up
by Jaguarin
Summary: The third part of the serie Little Helena Kyle. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

All right, I know, I don't finish yet the other fic but this is different. So, please, don't kill me. And besides... is excellent for christmas time. :thumb: This is the third part of little Helena Kyle. She comes back; i accept ideas, suggestions, and everything. Enjoy!

Thanks to Shaddyand nutstalker for her help editing this fic...

* * *

**About pee and other problems**

Leslie laughed at the phone. Selina Kyle's comment had been so funny. She was at her office finishing her work day.

"All right, don't worry," she said "just give her pills and everything will be fine. Right, bye. See you tomorrow."

Smiling she leaned back on her chair. Selina was a nice woman, and her daughter Helena, a demon of a kid. She gave her a lot of headaches; she remembered the day she had met her "little monster," as she called the child.

Selina had just moved in New Gotham, when she met her. The elegant and beautiful woman had arrived one day at her office and asked her to be Helena's doctor; Selina told her Bruce Wayne had recommended her, she needed someone whom she could trust.

Leslie Thomkins thought, at the beginning, that Selina was joking, she knew her past as a criminal very well. And she didn't understand how Bruce could have a love affair with her; which was very well known throughout. They were opposing personalities. Besides, she wasn't a pediatric doctor, but Selina said it didn't matter. Her child was not a normal child.

Finally, she had accepted. Helena was nine and she was not a piece of cake, she hated doctors. So, her first encounter was not pleasant. Selina had left the little brunette alone with her while she went out to buy some medicines.

"Helena, is it done?" Leslie sighed, rolling her eyes, She was leaning against the door frame of her office.

"I can't!" Helena answered inside the bathroom.

"You've been in there for ten minutes, how is possible that you can't?" The doctor crossed her arms.

"I can't."

"Wait a second." Leslie went to her desk and poured a big glass of water. She went towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Helena asked again inside the room.

"Leslie, who else? Open the door."

"No way!"

"Helena! Why not?"

"I'm peeing."

"You told me you can´t pee, so you are not peeing."

"I'm trying to pee because you asked me to, but I can't" the child protested.

"Open the door. I want to give you a glass of water." Leslie raised her eyes.

"Mom says it's dirty to eat or drink inside a bathroom."

Sometimes the old doctor needed all of her patience with Selina's child. "Pull your pants up and come out of the bathroom, drink the glass of water and go back inside and try to pee."

A few seconds later, she heard the door opening. Helena looked at the glass of water. "It's too big."

"It's better, in this way you'll pee more."

"The water is not the problem."

"So what is it?" Leslie raised her brow.

"I don't feel comfortable trying to pee in a cup." Helena looked back at the small plastic cup that Thomkins had given her.

"Helena, it's easy, just pee like you do every day." Leslie gave her the glass of water.

"I feel stupid trying to pee in there." She swallowed the water.

"Don't think about it and just do it! It's easy."

"Why do you need to examine pee? That is disgusting." Helena licked her lips.

"Chemical examinations," Leslie tried not to be annoyed, "it's done on pee all the time. It's the only way to know if you have some virus or sickness."

"But pee is dirty." The child finished the water.

Dr. Thomkins took the glass and pushed the little girl inside. "Pee shows a doctor many things about the body." She closed the door, "Now just pee."

"My pee would be too much for that little cup," Helena said from inside the room.

"I know, I just need a sample, now please, fill it." Leslie sighed and waited patiently for a few seconds, she shook her head. "Ready?"

"I'm sitting over the cup, but the pee doesn't want to come out."

"Let it flow."

"Mom knows that you use pee to work?"

"Yes." The doctor put her back against the door and rubbed her eyes. "Everybody knows that."

"And she had to pee in a small cup?" the child asked again.

"Everybody pees in a cup when doctors need to run tests on them." Leslie exclaimed, exasperated.

"I'm trying, I'm trying… Isn't there another way to do these tests?"

"Yes, you are right, I have another way." Now Thomkins was more annoyed than ever, "Where did I put my syringe?"

"Syringe?" Helena asked, surprised.

"I need my syringe to take some blood from you to do the tests. You are right. It would be easier than waiting all day for you to pee." Leslie began to open some of the drawers of her desk, making noise. "I just need a good needle and my syringe. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much."

The bathroom door opened. Helena, making a face, put the cup with pee on the desk. "Here is your thing."

"Ah?" Leslie feigned surprise. "How? I thought…."

"You doctors are disgusting," Helena moved her head, "pee, syringes, yecch!"

"Thanks so much, Helena. Did you wash your hands?"

"In a second." The kid ran toward the bathroom, while Leslie took the cup and closed it before putting it inside a plastic bag.

She was putting her gloves in the trash when Helena walked out.

"Wasn't that easy?" the doctor smirked.

"It was weird," the little child grumbled. "I don't like doctors."

"So you don't like me?" Leslie leaned against the table.

"I didn't say that…"

"It's a shame, I usually give my friends a little present." She pulled a bag of poptarts out of her pocket. Selina had told her that Helena loved them. A treat was always a good way to soften a child's heart. Helena's eyes opened wide. "But, you don't like me and that means we can't be friends."

"I like you." Her little blue eyes were shining, fixed on the bag.

"You said you don't like doctors."

"I said doctors, not you."

"Oh… I see, and so, if we are friends you trust me."

"Yea!"

"I need to check your tonsils."

"No way!" Helena stepped back.

"I see." Leslie put the bag inside her pocket.

"That is blackmail!"

"A very bad word between friends."

"I didn't want to say that." Helena covered her eyes.

"So?"

"All right!" The brunette opened her mouth.

Leslie smiled and took out a stick from her lab coat, "Why don't you like people checking your throat?"

"That thing itches."

Leslie leaned toward her and put the stick in her mouth "Let me see…. Oh, you have a very healthy mouth young lady." She moved back and gave her the pop tarts. "All yours."

"Thanks, Leslie." Helena smiled, opening the bag.

"Pleasure."

The door opened and Selina walked inside. "Hi, sweetheart. How's everything?"

"Okay.." the child said, sitting on the couch eating the pop tarts.

"Any problems, Leslie?"

"Usual ones." Leslie sighed, "Selina, may I talk to you?"

"Sure." She opened her bag, "Helena, do you want a coke?"

"Yes." She stood up immediately.

"Outside, at the end of the corridor is a coke machine. And wait for me outside."

Helena ran outside the office. Selina sat down and Leslie leaned back on her desk.

"Something wrong?" the blonde woman asked.

"I'm going to do all of Helena's exams personally, I'm not a pediatric doctor, but in your case it's different. I'm going to trust you, but I want you to trust me too."

"Right."

"This means no secrets, I can't help your daughter if you hide important things from me. I need to know everything about her. All right?" Leslie still didn't trust her. She did not approve of Selina's criminal career.

"All right." Selina nodded, lowering her eyes.

"Are you one hundred percent meta?"

"Yes."

"Her father is meta?"

"No." Selina moved uncomfortably in the chair.

"Can you tell me if he's had medical problems? I'm sorry for asking, but I need to know." Leslie asked, trying to be nice.

The blonde raised her head and fixed her eyes on hers. "Bruce told me he trusts you."

"Yes."

"You know he is Batman, he asked you keep the secret and you have."

"True." Leslie crossed her arms, where was she going with this?

"If I ask you the same, to keep a secret, can I trust you? Can I be sure you'll never tell any one, including Bruce?"

Leslie sat in her chair a put her hands on her knees. "Why are you asking me this?"

"If you want to know the truth, you must promise me you won't tell anyone else."

"I'm not sure." Leslie stood up: maybe Selina was trying to get her involved in something.

"It's about Helena, I promise; nothing else."

Leslie sighed and, raising her brow, looked at her. "All right, what is it?"


	2. A pet in my way

Helena waited outside Leslie's office, sipping her coke, she sat on a chair swinging her feet to and fro. Her mother was taking a long time talking to the doctor, but she was entertained with watching cartoons on the television in the waiting room of the hospital. After twenty minutes, the door opened and Selina exited, closing the door.

"Let's go, Hel."

"Why were you in there so long, mom?"

"Oh, your doctor and I were talking about some things."

"My doctor? Is she going to be my doctor?"

"Yes," the blonde smiled at her, "I spoke to you about it. Go say goodbye."

Leslie was looking though her window, she was still stunned from what Selina had told her. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She was so distracted that she didn't hear Helena walking into her office until she pulled on her robe.

"Leslie, thanks, I'm going," the little brunette said.

The doctor blinked and looked at her. How could she not have realised it before. She had his look.

"Leslie?" Curious eyes focused on her.

"Oh yes, Helena," she bent down, "Be good. And remember your mother must come to see me next Tuesday."

"All right."

Leslie hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Helena kissed her back and ran outside her office. Leslie watched her go. After a few seconds, she shook her head. She started rubbing her temples. Helena was Bruce's daughter?

Leslie smiled to herself remembering her shock after the news. Now, two years later she understood Selina better; she was a good woman and an excellent mother. She always gives her best effort to educate her child. She closed her notebook. It was late and the next day was Bruce's birthday, he had invited her to a breakfast in his mansion.

Cat pupils examined the dark place. It helped her see perfectly well in the middle of the night as if it were day, but in blue and red tones. She examined each corner carefully. She didn't want to be surprised. Slowly, she moved silently out of the place she was hiding in. She kneeled and ran to hide behind a wall. She narrowed her eyes trying to see better. The corridor was clear.

She listened for anything, but there was not a sound. She moved towards the open door at the end of the corridor. She crouched in front of an open room, she looked inside, the room was empty. She made a few more steps to the door that was half-opened in front of her. It could be a trap; she tried to look around it. She didn't want any surprises.

Slowly, she moved inside the room, crawling. Her eyes examined the place, she moved to her right. The place seemed to be empty. Something was wrong. Trying to avoid making a noise, she crawled back.

Suddenly, strong arms grabbed her from behind raised her off the floor. "I got you!"

"Let me go!" Helena yelled.

"You lose again!" Selina giggled.

"You cheated!" the kid struggled to free herself.

"No! I beat you fair and square, you didn't see me in your room… well, I was right there."

"No!"

Selina began to tickle her. The child giggled and freeed herself. Selina brushed her hair back and turned on the corridor light.

"Okay, game over, I win three-one."

"Oh mom! That's not fair!"

"Sure, now, go to sleep." She patted her. "It's late. Tomorrow, we have breakfast."

"Are we going to go to that boring place?" Helena mumbled, walking inside her room.

"You don't know the place and there's going to a lot of children just like you there." Selina undid Helena's bed and pulleded Helena's night shirt from under her pillow.

"Why are there children not like me?" Helena took off her blouse and her pants.

"Because you are special," Selina sat on the bed, "it's a gift, not everyone can be special."

"And why am I half-special?"

"You are not half-special."

"You told me I am, you said I'm half meta because of my dad."

"No, you are special because you are my baby," Selina hugged her and gave her a kiss, "and you are like me."

"Gibson is like me."

"Yes, there are many people like you and me around. Humans, metas, and half-metas, It doesn't make them less or worse, we're all the same. We just have the capability to do things in a different way. But we breathe and feel the same as any human being."

The child cocked her head. "But… I don't understand why we know about them and why humans can't know about us."

"Raise your hands," Selina slid the night shirt over Helena, "people are usually afraid of things they don't understand. So it's better not to scare them."

"Mom… why can't Gibson see at night like me?"

"Because every meta has a different ability, no one has the same."

"But I have yours. You can see at night, too."

"Yes, but I'm your mother." The older woman stood up and Helena climbed on the bed. She covered her with the blankets.

"And what else can you do?" Helena asked.

""Mmm, let me see," Selina sat on the bed again next to her, "I can jump high, climb up buildings easily, I'm strong and… I'm quiet when I walk."

"And why I can't I do all those things??"

"Because I don't know if you will have those skills. It's something no one knows. Maybe you will develop different abilities or maybe not."

"Will I fly?"

Selina laughed and brushed her hair with her hands. "Of course not. People don't fly."

"Maybe I will." Helena said excitedly. "Could I do the things you do when I grow up?"

"I don't know sweety, maybe you will do them, and maybe something more, but I don't know."

"Why not?" She looked at her mom with her big blue eyes.

"Every one of us has a particular ability that develops when we grow. My mom couldn't see at night."

"Oh, I see."

"Now go to sleep," Selina leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Good night, Helena."

The child wrapped her arms around her neck. "Stay."

"You kick at night… so no."

"I promise not to kick you:"

"You kick." Selina undid the child's arms and put them under the blankets.

"I don't kick." Helena jumped on her back hugging her neck. "Please stay, mom."

Selina laughed and sat on the bed. "No, Helena."

"Please." She kissed her on her cheek several times.

"Okay, okay, but I'm going to tie your feet."

"No, you don't want to do it." Helena let herself fall on her pillow.

"Why not?"

"Because you love me too much."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"No, but I know it."

"All right, I'll be right back, let me change," she stood up and began to unbuttoning her blouse, "and move your zoo out of your bed before I come back or I'll kick all your stuff."

Helena stood up immediately and began to pick up her hippo, her squirrel and some other stuff. "Can Jaçques stay here?" she shouted to her mom running to put her pets on a couch next to the window.

"No! Send him to the couch." Selina said from her room.

She looked at her couch "It's full."

"I'm not going to sleep with any animal."

"He's not an animal! He's Jaçques! He will sleep on my side," Helena said.

"No, I know you, the last time I woke up with his paw on my mouth."

The kid scratched her head. She put Jaçques under the bed and covered it with a small blanket. She jumped on the bed. Selina walked inside brushing her hair in a pony tail.

"Where is Jaçques?"

"In the closet."

"All right." Selina went to the other side of the bed and moved under the blankets. "Good night, Hel." She kissed the girl on the forehead and turned off the lamp.

"Nite mom." Helena said, turning to her side. She waited a few seconds before she moved her hand under the bed and took Jaçques out. Hugging him, she closed her eyes.

"What did you do with Jaçques mom?" Helena asked worriedly, looking frantically in every corner of the house for her pet.

"I threw him out the window." Selina said, putting her coat on. "I told you I didn't want him in the bed and today I woke up with his tail in my nose and your feet on my stomach. Let's go, Helena, it's late."

The child ran toward the balcony and opened the door. "Mommy, where is Jaçques?"

"Helena! Close that door!! It's late!!" The blonde sighed.

"Where is he?" Helena asked again.

Selina went to her. "He's being punished for disobeying my orders and is in a box in my closet." She took her hand and pulled her inside the apartment and closed the door.

"He doesn't like being in boxes."

"Well, he's being punished," Selina walked toward the door, "come on, it's late."

"But mom, he…"

"He has been punished and so will you be if you don't move your little ass out of here now!."

Helena made a face and walked outside her apartment. "He will be okay?"

"Helena, he's just a stuffed cat!" Selina said, closing the door.

"No, he is Jaçques."

Selina drove to the outskirts of Gotham. Helena looked through the window; she enjoyed dressing like her mother or wearing similar accessories. Selina rubbed her temples, sometimes Helena gave her very big headaches with all of her ideas.

She could barely sleep the night before because Helena had been pushing and kicking her. The absolute final straw had been when she finally fell asleep and felt something tickling her face. Helena had grabbed one of Jaçques paws and threw her arm over Selina's neck. Annoyed she had taken the stuffed black cat and had thrown it against the wall. Luckily, Helena was asleep or she would've asked her to take the damn pet to the hospital for a medical examination at four am.

Selina drove the car inside an incredibly huge residence. The gardens were huge and there were many cars in front of her own. Helena opened the window and looked to the front and then to the back.

"Are we on the highway? We're not moving," she asked.

"No, many people were invited, we need to wait until people move up." Selina smiled.

"Is it a big party?"

"Yes, I told you."


	3. The party

Selina drove the car inside an incredibly huge residence. The gardens were huge and there were many cars in front of her own. Helena opened the window and looked to the front and then to the back.

"Are we on the highway? We're not moving," she asked.

"No, many people were invited, we need to wait until people move up." Selina smiled.

"Is it a big party?"

"Yes, I told you."

After a few minutes, Selina wheeled her car in front of the door. The Valet opened the door, Selina moved out of her car and walked toward the sidewalk. Another man had opened Helena's side and she was standing up, looking at the enormous Wayne Manor.

"It's creepy," the child said.

"Oh, no, you must look inside, it's a nice place." Selina took her hand.

"He has a lot of friends," the child noted, looking at the many people who were arriving behind her.

"He is one of the most important men in the country. He's celebrating his birthday."

"My birthday is soon too, are we going to have a party?"

"Yes, but not as big as this one."

"Hi, Selina." A tall man greeted her at the hall of the house.

"Hi, Nicholas." She smiled giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Look, this is Helena, my daughter."

"Hi, Helena."

"Hi," the child said.

"How have you been, Selina?" the man asked.

Helena looked around. The place was full of people, old people; it was going to be a boring party. In a few minutes, she noticed her mother was surrounded by men. She seemed to be having fun. She never understood why the men always followed her mother. She was _her_ mother. She looked to her left. It seemed as if party was going to be in the garden, there were many tables with umbrellas. The garden was beautiful, much better than that dark house. She grabbed her mother's hand and pulled it.

"I want to go there," she said.

"Give me a second," her mother said.

"Mom, I'm thirsty." Any excuse was good to move her far from those men. She finally achieved her goal and Selina took her to the garden. Selina continued greeting more people and Helena continued pulling her to an empty table in the garden. Finally, they were there. Selina removed her gloves and an elegant hat that she had on her head. She put her sunglasses on the table.

"Well, what's the hurry?" Selina asked.

"This place is almost full."

"Helena, there are many places."

"I like this one."

"Madam, the gentlemen there sends this to you," a waiter said to Selina, giving her a glass of wine.

Selina looked back. It was a handsome man; she smiled at him.

"And for me?" Helena asked to the waiter.

"Would the young lady like something?" The waiter smiled.

"Cherry coke?" She raised her head to look at him.

"Sure, in a second."

Suddenly, Selina saw him. Her eyes shone; she had been looking for him since they had arrived. He was handsome as always. He was at the bottom of the garden. Barbara was there, talking with him; she stood up.

"I'll be back," she said to Helena.

Helena glared at her and shook her head. She always did the same thing at all the parties. She looked around the garden; it was full of old people; many unfamiliar people. Okay, after all, maybe things weren't so bad. Where was the food? She turned her head looking back.

"Bruce, happy birthday!" Selina said, hugging him "I was looking for you, but I didn't see you."

"I'm glad you came," he said.

"Hi Babs, have you just arrived?" Selina kissed Barbara on her cheek.

"Yes, five minutes ago," the red head said.

"I'm a lucky man with you two next to me." Bruce smiled.

"Hi, Mr. Wayne." A man approached and shook his hand.

"How is your father?" Selina asked.

"He's okay, he is at that table with some friends." Barbara looked back.

"Many old men," Selina smirked. "I'd count three hundred odd years sitting at that table."

"Selina!." Barbara hit her arm playfully.

"Why don't you sit with us?" She pointed to her table.

"Sure." Barbara smiled ,seeing Helena put her head on the table. "I see she is having a lot of fun."

"You know how she is when she wants to annoy." Selina rolled her eyes. "She is angry because I hid her pet."

"Jaçques?"

"Yes, she pissed me off with him yesterday."

"And you're still alive?"

"I punished him."

Barbara laughed. "Wait, how could you punish him? He is a stuffed cat."

Selina raised her brow, "You don't have any idea how pissed off she'd be if she heard that. It's much better than punishing her."

"Well ladies, want some wine?" Bruce asked. The man that was talking with him had gone.

"Sure," Selina said.

"Later, I'm going to take a look around." Barbara said to them, knowing that maybe Selina would want a few moments alone with him. She walked toward Helena's table.

"I brought this for you." Selina gave him a small box.

"This is wonderful." Bruce said to Selina looking at his present, a golden pencil.

"I thought you would love it."

"It has a nice detail." Bruce smiled. He put out his arm and she accepted it. They walked towards the bar.

Barbara sat down next to Helena, smiling; the girl still had her face down on the table. The girl was having one of her dramatic moments. She had a feeling she knew what was bothering her. She put her bag on a chair and crossed her arms on the table.

"Do you feel bad?" she asked.

"I'm dying of boredom," she mumbled.

"Oh, I see. But you've just arrived. How could you be dying of boredom if the party hasn't started yet?"

"I can feel it."

"You could be running in the gardens."

"That's a childs thing." Helena raised her head.

"Oh," Barbara nodded, "true."

"Your cherry coke, madam." The waiter leaned down next to the child with a glass.

"Bring me a scotch, please," the red head said.

"Sure, madam."

"Why does my mom always have to be surrounded by men?" Helena sipped her coke watching her mother laugh with a tall man.

"I have to ask her what perfume she uses, I'd like to be that charming too."

"Not funny," Helena glared at her, she wanted her support. Not jokes.

"Nah, when you grow up, you will love it." Barbara tilted her head.

"What?"

"Being surrounded by men."

"I don't think so."

"We will talk about this in ten years, and I'll bet you, you are not going to tell me the same."

"Ten dollars!" Helena said immediately.

"Why do you always place a bet on everything?" Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Survival?"

"Come on! You are a child!"

"Try to live with five dollars of allowance per week."

"What expenses can you have? Just candy," Barbara crossed her arms on the table, "I know what is bothering you. You are just mad."

"I'm not mad." Helena moved her head back.

"You are mad because your mom is not paying attention to you. You are jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" she almost shouted.

"Shhh!!! You don't need to yell. I heard you perfectly well. Look, Helena, parties are for socializing, to be with friends and talk to them. You must do the same."

"I'm doing it. I'm talking with you."

"Yes, that is a point for you."

"Hi," said a familiar voice, "May I sit here?"

"Sure," Barbara smiled at Leslie Tompkins, "please."

The child cocked her head and looked at her.

"Hi, Helena." Leslie looked at herself. "Is something wrong with my dress?"

"I've never seen you dress normally."

"Helena!" Barbara scolded her.

"Normal?" the old woman frowned.

"I've always seen you dressed as a doctor."

Bruce looked at the little brunette talking with Barbara and Leslie, he finished his cup of wine and asked, "So, that is your daughter?" He had heard about her many times from Selina. At the beginning, the news had shocked him, but after the first few months, he had accepted it. He never expected Selina would want to be a mother and push her old life to the side

"Yes, do you want meet her?" Selina turned to watch her. "I have talked about her so much, but you don't know her. She is very smart."

"And beautiful as her mother." He smiled. It would be interesting know the person that had changed Selina's life so drastically.

"Come with me." She took his hand.

He pulled her against him and looked into her eyes.

She smiled. "What's wrong?"

He caressed her hand between his fingers and kissed it. "I just wanted to say I'm glad you are here."


	4. More party

Helena cocked her head, she noticed her mom was being very friendly with that tall man many minutes ago. Wait a minute. She had her hand on his cheek and was smiling. She sat straight up on her chair, glaring at them. And now she was... she was bringing him to their table??? She didn't like that.

Barbara was laughing at a comment of Leslie's; the old woman looked at Helena and hit Barbara with her elbow; the red head turned to her and Leslie pointed at Helena. The redhead moved quickly and, taking Selina's sunglasses, she put them over the little brunette's eyes.

The child pushed her hand away, but Barbara held the glasses on her face.

"Barbara!" she grumbled in annoyance, waving her hands.

"Don't move them!"

"Why?"

"Dammit, your eyes," the red head whispered in her ear, "your eyes changed. Don't move the glasses."

Helena turned to look at her, moving the eyeglasses down her nose "Who is he?" she asked, referring to Wayne.

"Just a friend," Barbara moved Helena's glasses up her nose.

Helena moved them down again. "He looks more than friendly."

"He is just a friend." Barbara grumbled, moving the eyeglasses up again.

"Are you arguing?" Selina asked looking at both of them. She and Bruce stopped in front of them.

Barbara smiled, moving back to her chair, "No, we were just talking about... men." She pushed the sunglasses up Helena's nose with her index finger.

The child moved back. "Leave me alone."

Selina knew something was wrong. Bruce thought the girl looked funny with those eyeglasses that were bigger than her face.

"Why the eyeglasses, Helena?" Selina frowned, crossing her arms.

"The sun is bright," Leslie said, moving her index finger to her eye and pretending to scratch it. "You know she has sensitive eyes."

Selina understood. "Ohh… I see… Helena, this is Mr. Wayne, Bruce Wayne."

"Hi, Helena, nice to meet you," he said, walking next to her and extending his hand to her.

Helena moved her head up. He was really tall. "Hi…".

Barbara pushed her arm to make her took his hand. Helena glared at the redhead. He smiled and leaning down, he kissed the back of her hand. Helena immediately turned her head to him feeling his lips on her skin. The sunglasses slipped a bit down her nose. He could see her feral eyes and smiled.

Leslie covered her face with her hand.

"You are the image of your mother." Bruce said, using his finger to move the glasses up her nose again.

"This whole house is yours?" Helena asked.

"Yes, it was my parents' and now it's mine."

"Wow."

"Mr. Wayne, the governor has arrived," a man dressed in black interrupted.

"Oh…" he looked at the girl, "it was a pleasure to meet you, Helena."

"Thanks."

"Enjoy the day, Leslie, you are suffering," Bruce teased.

The old doctor just shook her head.

"Could you please join me, Selina?" he asked the blonde woman.

"Sure." She glared at Barbara and the kid.

"It wasn't me," the redhead said.

"I'll be right back." She pointed at Helena "And you, don't remove those eyeglasses until Barbara tells you."

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just do it."

Bruce waited for Selina. She took his arm again.

"She is like you." Bruce smiled, walking toward his home.

"I'm her mother," she said.

"I'm talking…" he pointed to his eye with his index finger, "about…"

"Oh…." she said, "welll…eh…"

"She is like you."

"Half-me."

"Half-you?" Bruce didn't understand.

"She is not a complete meta, she is half meta," Selina sighed, "someday I will explain it to you."

At the table, Barbara crossed her arms and looked at Helena. "Why did you not tell me that your eyes change when you are angry?"

"I didn't know it," the child grumbled, turning to see her.

"At least you were nice with him." Barbara moved her head and took her glass of scotch.

"She has Jaçques." Helena sipped her cherry coke.

"And?"

"Last time I did something she didn't like, she kidnapped him a week. May I remove these glasses now?"

Barbara raised her head and looked behind the dark glasses. "No."

"How long do I have to wait, Leslie?"

"I don't know, I'm not meta."

"Barbara, how are you?" A male voice made the red head turn.

"Dick!" she smiled.

"May I sit here?"

"Sure, how are you?"

"Fine, hey, Leslie." He gave the doctor a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Dick."

He moved the chair and sat, looking the child. "Who is this beautiful girl?"

"Helena," Barbara said, "she is Selina's daughter. Helena, this is Dick Grayson, a friend of Mr. Wayne."

"Hi," she said, raising her head to look at him from under the glasses on nose. The glasses didn't let her see anything.

"Nice to meet you." Dick said amused, extending his hand to her.

She extended her hand too, but she couldn't see where his was. Barbara took her wrist and guided it to Dick's hand. They shook.

"So, Selina is your mom?" Dick asked.

"Yea, do you know her?" Helena cocked her head.

"Yes, she is a good friend. I bet you are meta like her."

"Yes!" she said happily.

"Cool! Give me five." They extended high fives to each other. Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Are you meta?" Helena asked.

"No, but I have many friends that are metas."

"You can't tell everybody you are meta," Leslie scolded in a whisper.

"I thought he was."

"Don't think, obey."

"How do you know she is meta?" the red head whispered to him.

"I was watching you a long time ago," He pointed at the bar, "and how her eyes changed when you were arguing with her. She told me now she is Selina's daughter, and two plus two is four."

"I'm hungry," Helena said.

Barbara took off her glasses.

"Hey!" Helena tried to take them again.

"You are okay now." The young crime fighter pushed her head back with her finger.

"Helena, the breakfast is a buffet," Dick said, showing her the tables with his finger, "tell the waiter that Mr. Grayson asked him to give you something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go."

The kid happily ran toward the tables.

Barbara smirked and looked at Dick. "It's not good that she doesn't wait like everyone else."

"She is a child."

"And you are wonderful." He took her hand.

Helena looked around, bored. The morning was moving slowly. It was an adult party with some children, but the idea of playing with them didn't strike her as fun. Barbara was having fun with that guy. Her mother was talking with some women seated at the table; friends of her. Nothing interesting. She looked back, that house was really ugly. Her eyes moved up and down examining the big residence. Her gaze stopped on a man at the door. She stood up and walked toward him.

Alfred was at the big door to the garden, making certain all the guests were having a good time. After showing a lady the location of the bathrooms, he felt someone pulling his sleeve. He looked down and found the smiling face of Helena. He smiled back.

"Hi Alfred," she said.

"Good morning, Miss Helena, I see you are a guest at this party too."

"Me no, my mom. Are you babysitting someone here?"

"No," he chuckled, "I work here."

She opened her eyes wide and looked around. "Wow. It's a big place."

"Yes, Do you like it?"

"It's a bit dark, the walls are big." She looked inside. "Not much."

"Yes, the walls are big because Master Bruce likes paintings."

"Too dark."

"Are you having fun?"

"It's boring."

"The kids are playing in the garden."

"I don't like playing with kids and mom is very busy talking with her friends."

"Did you eat your breakfast?"

"Yes, I finished, it was good," she said, moving her head to look around.

He liked the girl. "Would you like to see something exciting?"

"Exciting?"

"Come with me." He took her hand.

Selina, at her table, noticed the girl had gone, she turned her head.

"Something is wrong?" Barbara asked.

"Where is Helena?"

"Don't worry." Dick said pointing to the house "She is with Alfred, maybe he is going to show her the place. Don't worry."


	5. Problems

They walked inside a dark room. She had her eyes closed, Alfred had asked her to close them; she felt cold on her arms. He left her standing up in the middle of the room.

"Don't move," he said gently, walking toward the wall.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't be impatient."

She waited in silence, just listening to his steps. A few moments later she noticed he had turned the lights on.

"You can look now."

Helena opened her eyes and looked around in amazement. The place was full with toys. A wood house, bicycles, table games, action men, electronic games.

"WOW!" she exclaimed "This is great!"

"I knew you would like it."

"Who's stuff is this?" She went to a table and touched a beautiful small wood house,

"These were the toys of Master Bruce, he likes to keep them in good condition. And sometimes he buys new ones that he likes."

"He collects toys?" She opened the small windows of the house.

"That and motorcycles and cars."

"Bikes? He has bikes?"

"Yes, I think almost sixty."

She made a face and looked him. "You are joking."

"Oh no, he has them. Want to see them?"

"I love bikes! Yes!"

Alfred was at the door seeing off some guests. The party almost was over. He smiled watching Selina walk toward him.

"Leaving now, Miss Selina?"

"Almost," she smiled at him.

"I see, you've lost something, I guess."

"You got it."

Barbara and Dick walked inside the garage. It was a big place with more then sixty motorcycles parked inside. There were amazing machines in different colors and sizes. It was their favorite place. Both of them loved bikes. They heard some noises, moving to the back of the place, Barbara saw Helena sitting on a bike pretending she was driving it, and doing noises with her mouth.

"Oh, you are here, your mom is looking for you," Barbara said.

"The police will catch you. You are driving too fast." Dick crossed his arms.

"Isn't it great?" Helena said excitedly. "I've never been on a bike!"

"You've never been on a bike?" The red head walked toward her.

"Mom says they're dangerous…Rummmmmm. Have you ever driven one?"

"Yes." Barbara nodded her head, "sometimes."

"Really? Can we go to…?"

"No, no, these bikes are not mine… okay, Evil Kneivel," Barbara took her by her waist and moved her down, "time to go. Your mom is looking for you."

"Rummmm," Helena said, moving her arms as if her hands were on the handlebars. "I'll buy a bike."

"Want a ride?" Dick asked.

"Yea!"

"No way!" Selina said, entering the garage.

"Why not?" Helena asked.

"Too risky, forget it." Selina put her hands on her waist.

"Mom!"

"And it's late, time to go."

"Well, maybe some other day." Dick leaned next to Helena.

"Promise it?"

"Yes."

"Dick," Selina locked her eyes on him, "don't fill her head with those ideas. She is a child."

"It's just a ride, Selina."

"No way. You are dangerous."

"Me?" Dick faked innocence.

"Yes, wonder boy, I know you." Selina laughed.

"She's breaking my heart," Dick said to Barbara.

"Sure."

"Say bye, Helena."

"Bye." The child went to kiss to Barbara and the young man. She whispered in his ear. "Don't forget the ride."

"Sure."

"I heard that, Helena."

"Oh mom!."

"That's the problem with having a meta-mother," Dick joked.

Barbara pushed him playfully.

"You two are a bad influence, see you guys, have fun." Selina walked outside the garage, taking Helena's hand.

"Well," Dick looked Barbara "So, maybe I can give you a ride."

"What about a race?" She flirted with him.

"And… the winner wins…?"

"Free dinner?"

Dick hugged her and brushed his nose against hers "And a kiss."

"Sounds good," she flirted with him. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"All right, deal." Barbara laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leaned and kissed her softly on her lips.

"What was that?" she whispered.

"I'm giving you my prize, if you win. Now you give me yours, if I win."

Barbara laughed. "That was cheating!"

"You don't like it?"

"Yea…" She put her lips against his.

* * *

"Okay, okay, here is your cat." Selina said tiredly, opening her closet and taking out a box she had in the top of the closet. Helena had been asking for Jaçques.

"You had him inside a box!" Helena almost yelled.

"So?" she opened the box.

"He doesn't like boxes!" Helena snatched the stuff pet. "How could you do that?"

"Well, what do you prefer, him or you inside the box?" The blonde woman put her right hand on her waist and glared to her.

"You are bad! You locked him up!" The child exited the room, offended.

"Good." Selina waved her hands and let herself fall on the bed, she felt so tired. Thankfully, when Helena was annoyed, she would lock herself in her room and she could sleep a few hours. She removed her shoes and hugged the pillow closing her eyes.

* * *

Days later, Barbara was at the Gotham Museum for the inauguration of a Pompeii exhibit. She was dressed in black, in an elegant suit. She looked at some pieces inside a cabinet. She liked the old cultures, the development of those civilizations were amazing. She looked in her catalogue at the information for a reproduction of an incredible mural.

"The Vettius house belonged to two wealthy merchants, Aulus Vettius Restitutus and Aulus Vettius Conviva. Its beautiful paintings and the skillful reconstruction of its apartments make it one of the most interesting houses to visit in the whole town. Here is a small sampling of the brilliant frescoes which remain in the house in their original locations."

Barbara smiled and turned her head. "I see you know so much about Pompeii and its art."

Dick was also there, dressed in a black tuxedo and smiled back with his hands behind his back. "Pompeii was first occupied in the 8th century BC. The Etruscans soon dominated the region and Pompeii was no exception. Their reign ended when the Romans took control of Pompeii around 200 BC. The Romans retained control over Pompeii until the end... a fateful day in 79 AD when Mt Vesuvius unleashed its fury on the 20,000 inhabitants of this thriving Roman city."

Barbara cocked her head and looked at him in his eyes, flirting. "The Vesuvius eruption of 79 AD, which buried the town in ash, actually captured a moment in time. This tragic event ended the lives of 20,000 Pompeian residents, the ash that buried the town served as a sort of _mummification_ for the entire city. Under the ash, everything remained as it was at the time of the eruption. Artwork was preserved. Buildings were preserved. Several important clues were left behind."

"I see you know so much about it too." He feigned surprise.

"I read."

"That is most amazing."

"Dick!" She laughed.

He loved her smile, it was wonderful. He took her hand. "What would you think about a night under the moon, candles, music and delicious pasta? Italian food."

"Sounds good."

"It is good."

Some yells outside made them turn around. They went toward the door. Some men were surrounding some of the guests in the main lobby of the museum. They were Mr. Freeze's men. They recognized them immediately.

"Maybe we need to wait a bit for the dinner," Barbara said hiding behind the door.

"Do you bring your stuff?" Dick asked, hiding behind the opposite door frame.

"Always, and you?"

"Yes. Where is the men's room?"

"I think any dark corner will work at this moment." Barbara pointed out, "It's Mr. Freeze."

"Uh… oh… All right, see you in a few."

"Ok." They ran to opposite sides of the back of the room.


	6. Blown up

"I want your contribution to my foundation." Mr. Freeze said, grinning. "Please, if you put your money in my men's bag, I really would appreciate it."

A man struggled with a thug when he tried to take his wallet. Freeze pointed at him his weapon and shot. The man froze in a second.

"That was not a smart move," he said.

"Neither was yours," Robin shouted from the top of the building.

Freeze pointed at him but a batarang hit his hand. He turned his head. Batgirl was on the opposite side of the Lobby.

"Get them!" Freeze shouted.

Two of Mr. Freeze's men tried to trap Batgirl, but she hit them roughly. Robin jumped down and fell on three more. The people began to run and the place turned chaotic. Mr. Freeze furiously tried to freeze Batgirl. She jumped before the blast could hit her and he shot one of his men.

Mr. Freeze noticed the two young heros were hitting his men hard. He shouted at the men that were carrying the money bags, to exit the place immediately. He took his gun and begun to shoot it everywhere.

"Dammit." Dick hid behind a stone.

Batgirl ran when he began to follow her with his shots. Dick noticed it and threw a batarang at him, the weapon flew in the air and fell a few meters from freeze. Dick tried to hit him, but the man was agile, he ducked and hit him roughly with his elbow.

"Asshole!" he shouted.

He took his gun and ran toward the exit. Batgirl threw a batarang with a rope that he froze in the air. She had to let go of the rope before the ice covered her too. She rolled and followed him, as did Robin.

Mr. Freeze turned and shot toward the entrance forming an ice wall. Robin and Batgirl bounced against it.

"He is going!" Robin growled.

"Not yet," the red head took out her hook and threw it to the ceiling, before the rope lifted her, Robin ran to her and held her waist and took the rope with his free hand. He smiled at her.

"I like this system of climbing… and the company."

"Thanks."

They jumped to the ground and went toward the front part of the museum, but the criminal's car was wheeling down the street. He pointed his gun and shot at some civilians on the sidewalk.

"I guess you didn't bring your bike in your bag," the young man said.

"You are right," Batgirl sighed, "and now it's more important to unfreeze those poor people." She jumped down to the street.

"Why are you always in a hurry?" He followed her.

After helping the frozen people, both young crime fighters were at the top of a building next to the museum, watching the police movements.

"Well, our perfect night is gone." Dick put his hands on his hips stood up next to Barbara.

"But we can still have dinner," Batgirl said, looking at him.

"Dinner? You're hungry?"

"Well," she cocked her head. "We can change and go eat."

"Change and go eat… mmm," he smirked.

"Don't you like dessert?"

"Mmmmm, what kind of desserts?" He leaned his face against hers, raising his eyebrow.

"What do you like?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have many specialties."

"Let me taste it, and I'll tell you." Dick grinned.

"Just a taste?"

He kissed her lips softly. "I don't think so…"

* * *

Selina was hurriedly picking up clothes off the floor, she was picking up Helena's room. It was Saturday, early, almost eleven o'clock, Helena was in the living room, watching cartoons, she never understood why kids could wake up so early on weekends and, yet, it was so difficult to wake them up on school days. Samantha, the woman that helped her three times per week, was helping her do laundry.

The tall blonde picked up Jaçques and the stuffed squirrel stuff off the floor with some clothes. They were really dirty, she walked toward the laundry room and, opening the laundry machine, she threw them inside. She went toward the kitchen and checked the food for the day.

"Samantha!!!" she called the old woman. After a few seconds, she appeared.

"Yes, madam?"

"Did you finish?"

"Yes." The old woman appeared clean and ready to leave with a bag in her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, sorry, remember that I asked you permission to leave early?"

"Oh true." Selina hit her head. "I'm sorry, could you return on Monday?"

"Yes." The old woman nodded. "I finished with the entire house."

"I just need to clean two things more, the clothes and Helena. Turn on the laundry machine before you go and I'll get Helena in the bath."

"Right, madam. Bye, Mrs. Kyle."

"Bye Sam. Helena, bath time!" Selina shouted.

"No way!" the girl answered from the living room.

"Come on, it's late." She walked outside the kitchen and went toward the living room.

"I'm watching cartoons. Today is the Daffy Duck Marathon."

"He will be on TV all day, come on." She stood up next to her.

"No, mom!"

"Helena… I don't have time to discuss this, bath now!"

In a bad mood, Helena went toward her bedroom.

"And pick up all your toys before!"

Selina finished the meal and cocked her head; she didn't hear the water running in the bathroom, she went again towards her daughter room. Helena was on her hands and knees, looking under her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't find Jaçques." Helena crawled under the bed.

Selina took her by the waistband of her pajama pants and pulled her out. "I put him in the laundry machine. Go take a bath." Suddenly, Selina heard an explosion.

"What was that, mom?" Helena asked, looking up.

"I'll go see, go get in the bath." The blonde went toward the laundry room, she had heard the noise there. As soon as she opened the door, she heard the dryer making a strange noise, she turned it off and opened the door of it. A lot of stuff flew outside immediately, she stepped back coughing; the room was covered in stuffing that looked like snowflakes. She waved her hands, and walked toward the machine.

Helena stopped in her tracks at the door frame. "What happened, mom?" she asked.

"I don't know." Selina waved her hands more and began to pick out the clothes inside and put them in a laundry basket.

Helena watched the stuffing flying all over the place and waved her hands too. It looked like fuzz. She walked toward her mom, who was bent down over the machine. Selina moved her hand inside and picked up a piece of stuffing and small shirt ripped. "Oh shit…" she mumbled, it was part of Helena's squirrel. The thing had exploded when the clothes were drying.

"What, mom?" Suddenly, Helena looked at the piece of shirt from her squirrel and blue eyes opened wide. "That was Boo!"

"Yes, seems he exploded, must have been the heat," the woman said, showing her the piece of stuffing.

"Jaçques…" Helena mumbled. Where was her lovely cat? She ran toward the clothes in the basket and began to look for her cat.

"I need to wash all this again." The blonde shook her head. The stuffing was everywhere.

"Mom, where is Jaçques?" Helena asked, scared. She kneeled on the floor, looking for her cat in the clothes.

"Oh Helena, I guess he blew up too, I'm sorry."

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He's not here," Selina removed the last clothes from inside the laundry machina, "It's all stuffing… he blew up."

"Mom!" Helena's eyes turned moist, looking frantically for her pet.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you another cat." The woman put her hands on her waist; her hair and clothes were now covered in stuffing, as were Helena's. She turned her head to see her; small blue eyes were full with tears. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I didn't know." She kneeled next to her.

"He is dead..:" Helena sobbed.

"It was an accident, don't worry, we will buy other one…"

"He was Jaçques," the little brunette shouted, standing up.

"I know, but…" the blonde tried to touch her shoulder.

"You killed him!" Helena cried loudly.

"What?"

"You killed him!! I'll never forgive you!!" Helena stepped back, her face covered in tears.

"Helena, please!"

"I'll never forgive you!" The kid ran toward her room.

The ex-criminal thought in that moment that she would gladly change her skills from dealing with any kind of crime fighter and criminals, to the ability to deal with Helena when she was angry. She needed a lot of patience and racked her brain. She looked around; the room was a disaster. She sighed, she first needed clean up and then go try to calm her daughter. "Damn stuffed pets," she thought.


	7. unexpected visit

Knocks.

Those were knocks.

Barbara dizzly opened her eyes. She heard knocks at her balcony door?. No, she was dreaming, she felt him on her back and smiled, closing her eyes.

"Barbara!"

She opened her eyes immediately. That was not a knock. That was a yell. She raised her body covering her chest with the blanket. She was on the fourth floor. That couldn't be.

More knocks.

She gently moved Dick's arm that was around her waist and stood up, she took Dick's shirt and put it in front of her chest to cover her front and went toward the window. She took the curtain from the border and moved it to the side. Her eyes opened wide seeing Helena standing there with a big jacket and her school bag on her back; she had a small suitcase in her hands. She immediately closed the curtain and rested her back on the wall. What was she doing there? On the terrace of a fourth floor! She must be dreaming.

"Barbara!" Helena shouted again, "Wake up!"

The redhead took the curtain by the middle and opened it enough to just show her face. "Helena," she whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Freezing."

"No! What are you doing on my balcony?"

"I pressed the door bell for more than ten minutes, but you didn't answer. I saw your car." The kid pointed down, "but I guess you were sleeping. So I climbed up. Open the door, it's cold out here." She knocked on the door again.

"You climbed? Four floors?"

"Yes. Open the door."

Barbara rubbed her temple, remembering. "Helena, you should be at home." She mumbled in a low voice, trying to not wake up Dick.

"I escaped from my home, I don't want to live with mom anymore."

The redhead blinked. "What? Why? Does your mom know you are here?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want to wake the neighbors. What time is it?"

"Mid day." The girl put her hands on the door and pushed it. "Open the door."

"Shhhh!!! Don't do that!" Barbara turned to see Dick, who was sleeping deeply. "You can't be climbing buildings! You could break your neck!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Helena crossed her arms. "I couldn't find the stairs."

The young crime fighter looked down the side of the window. "Helena, it'se four floors!"

"Could we discuss this inside?" Helena rubbed her arms. "It's cold out here."

"Oh dammit!, give me a second." She closed the curtains and ran toward Dick, she moved him. "Dick, wake up, come on!"

"Mmm?" he mumbled.

"Wake up, now!"

He fixed his eyes on her. Without warning, he hugged her and pulled her against him. He pressed his lips against hers. "Morning, sweetheart."

"Dick, wait, wait…."

He didn't hear her talk and kissed her again; she broke the kiss breathless, "Wow…" she gasped, shaking her head. She looked at him and leaned to kiss him again, roughly. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled on the mattress. After a few seconds, Barbara had a bit of trouble breaking the moment. She moved back, "Dick, sorry, wait…"

"What's wrong? Something nasty in mind?" he grinned.

"No, no," she whispered, "Helena is on the balcony. We need to dress." She crawled down the mattress, picking up a blanket to wrap it around her body.

"What?" he sat up in the bed.

"Too long to explain, come on, dress now, she can't see us." She began to pick up the clothes on the floor with her free hand.

"Are you joking?"

"Barbara!" Helena yelled, knocking on the door again. "I'm freezing here!"

Dick made a face. "No, you are not joking." He stood up.

"A second, Hel!" She looked at him, "Dick, cover yourself! She can see you!"

"I don't look so bad." He proudly showed her one of his biceps.

"Dammit! How am I supposed to explain to her why you are here?" Barbara threw him his underwear and socks.

"Tell her, I'm a good friend," Dick said.

"Nude?" she glared at him. "Dress now!"

"What's the problem if she sees us?" He put on his underwear.

"She is a child!" Barbara finally found her pants and began to dress.

"And? We are adults."

Helena, still outside, began to get impatient, she tapped her feet on the floor crossing her arms.

"You know what I mean." She walked out of the room, closing the button of her pants.

Dick sighed and shook his head. Suddenly, Barbara walked inside and threw him his pants.

"Why did you leave your clothes everywhere around my house?" She exited the room.

"Maybe because I was stripping for you to the song "I'm too sexy" and you were enjoying it?" he said, starting to dance, moving his hips and singing "I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love…"

Barbara let her head appear again at the door frame. "Dick, shut up and dress now!"

"Your words are my command, madam."

Helena heard noises and voices inside, what was Barbara doing? Whatever, she was annoyed, it was cold. She rubbed her arms and rested her back on the door. After two minutes more, the door opened. Barbara appeared, smiling, with her hair unruly, wearing jeans, wearing a big shirt, that, of course, was not hers.

"Hi, Helena, sorry, I was picking up my room." The redhead moved her hair behind her ear with her hand.

The child narrowed her eyes and looked at her. Something was wrong; her eyes examined the room before walking in.

"Come in," Barbara said.

"What were you doing?"

"I…I was sleeping, I was up late yesterday… and I fell asleep… I didn't realize the time."

"Sure." Helena walked inside the room and looked around, it was a mess. "What happened here?"

"I was cleaning my closet yesterday and I didn't finish."

Helena looked at the redhead. She was sure she was lying. She watched her in silence a few seconds.

"What?" Barbara asked nervously.

"Who's shirt is that?"

The redhead looked herself and raised her arms. "This?… dad…. It's my dad's, sometimes I sleep in it."

"Your dad wears those colors? Ughh!" Helena made a face. She was lying for some reason, but it was not her problem.

"Okay, your mom knows you are here?" Barbara crossed her arms.

"No, I don't want to see her again." She removed her gloves and put them inside her jacket.

"I need to take you back home now."

"No! I told you, I don't want to go back home." She pouted.

"Why? What happened?" Barbara kneeled in front of her, noticing her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

Helena cried. Barbara hugged her. "Oh, Hel, it's okay, it's okay, easy; what happened?"

The child didn't answer and kept crying, wrapping her arms around her neck. The red head rubbed her back, talking to her softly, trying to comfort her. When she felt she had calmed down, she asked again. "What happened, Hel? Why are you angry with your mom?"

Red eyes fixed on green. "My mom killed him…"

"Your mom what?" The young woman blinked.

"My mom killed him! I hate her!" Helena shouted, crying again.

"Your mom killed who?"

The little brunette didn't respond and sobbed uncontrollably. Barbara hugged her again. "It's okay Hel, it's okay. I'm here." She held her for long minutes in silence; the only sound in the room were the sobs of the kid.

"She killed him…" the child mumbled softly, "was horrible…"

"Helena, what happened? Tell me." Barbara moved back and cleaned the child's tears with her hand. She noticed her hair had stuff in it.

"I can't… it was horrible, horrible…"

"Why not, honey?" Barbara blamed herself for asking that, Helena started to cry again. Her mother had done something bad, to break the little brunette's heart in that way. She picked her up in her arms and walked with her to the guest room. She removed the blankets and put her there. She removed her shoes, her jacket, and covered her with the blankets.

"I have an idea, Helena," she said to her softly, sitting next to her on the bed, "What do you think if you sleep a bit while I'll prepare something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." Red eyes looked at green ones with sadness.

"Rest a bit and, when you wake up, you will feel better."

Helena wrapped her arms around Barbara's neck and sobbed. "Don't go."

"No, no, honey, I'm here." The red head lay down on the mattress with the child. She moved until she was laying face to face with the girl.

Helena took her head between her hands and moved her forehead against hers. "Are you going to stay with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled, gently caressing her cheek with her finger.

"She killed him…" the child sobbed again.

"Don't think about that now," Barbara whispered, "Close your eyes and try to sleep."

The child did as she was told. Barbara looked at her, she moved her finger to her eyebrow. Her eyebrows were like the ones of her mother; she was so much like Selina. But yet, some attitudes and faces that she did, reminded her someone else. She couldn't put her finger on it. The soft breaths of Helena after a few minutes told her that she had fallen asleep. She smiled and kissed her forehead.


	8. Sadness

Thanks for all your post, maybe i cant post often this day but is becouse im out of my city, so apologizes, and dont worry, Helena would ask Mr. freeze if its possible freeze Jacuqes until they find a way to bring him back.

I wish all of yu a happy Merry Christmas!!!!

* * *

Selina, with anguish, hung up her phone. She closed her notebook; she had called all of Helena's friend's trying to find out if she would be there. When she had finished cleaning the laundry room she had looked for her child, only to discover that she had run away. She never had felt so cold in her life, losing her girl was a hard thing to endure. She had driven in her car around the neighborhood many times, looking for her unsuccessfully. 

She paced nervously in her living room. She had tears in her eyes, praying Helena would be okay. She didn't have any other choice. She dialed 911. Suddenly, knocks at her door made her hang up the phone and run toward the entrace. "Helena." She opened the door to find angry green eyes in front of her.

"Barbara?" She never expected see her there.

"What did you do to her?" Barbara moved toward her making the blonde step back, the crime fighter seemed to be angry.

Selina blinked, surprised, "Helena? Do you know where she is?"

"What did you do to her?" Barbara asked coldly.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" Selina asked hopefully, taking Barbara by her shoulders, "Please tell me she is okay."

"She is okay, she is at my home," The red head answered angrily.

"Oh!" The blonde took her hand to her chest and breathed in relief, "Thank God!"

"She is broken! She won't stop crying! Who the hell you kill in front of her?" the daughter of Commissioner Gordon shouted angrily.

"What?" Selina didn't understand what was happening to her friend.

"Don't you have feelings? She is just a kid!"

"What are you …?"

"She said you killed him!"

"It was an accident!" Selina tried to explain, seemed as though Barbara was also traumatized by the 'death' of Jaçques "I didn't mean…"

"An accident? Come on! Don't tell me that now!" the red head shouted, feeling anger running in her veins.

"Hey, hey, you, easy." Selina began to get pissed, Barbara was exaggerating the whole situation; she was a patient woman… well, not much. "It was an accident, I told her…"

"How do you expect a girl understand murder?"

"Barbara, please!" The blonde glared at her. The redhead was asking for a good spanking; and she would gladly do it as she was already angry with Helena's tantrum. Barbara pushed her back. Blue eyes turned feral, that was it. She had crossed the line and could barely control herself. She pointed at the redhead with a finger. "Don't do that again or I'll sweep the floor with you!"

"Try it, come on, try it!" Green eyes filled with anger.

"Barbara, stop! I want Helena back now!"

"You are dreaming, no way!"

First, she would sweep the floor with her and later she would kick her ass. No one could interfere with her and her daughter. She would kill for her without hesitation. "Be careful, Barbara, you don't know who you're taunting. Do you think you can take my child away from me?"

"I'll do it until you explain why you did that!" Barbara clenched her teeth. The cold cat eyes of the blonde didn't scare her.

"I'm warning you, Gordon, don't mess with me." Selina said, her fists in balls.

"Try me." Their faces were inches from each other. No one blinked, no muscles moved.

Selina took a deep breath. Someone needed think; this was a stupid fight just for a laundry accident. They could hurt each other for something that didn't matter. She moved back and moved her head. "Babs, this is stupid."

"What?"

Selina raised her hands. "Please Barbara! It's just a damn stuffed cat!"

Green eyes blinked in confusion. "Uh?"

"I told her it was an accident, don't you think this is bit dramatic just for a pet?" Selina sighed and turned to see her.

"What pet?"

"Jaçques, who else?"

It took a few seconds for Barbara to react. "Wait a minute, what about Jaçques?"

"What are you talking about?" The blonde crossed her arms. Barbara was confusing her.

"Helena told me, you killed…"

"Her stuffed cat, Jaçques, I put it in the laundry machine and he exploded with Boo the squirrel! Who else do you think she was talking about, Babs? When I finished cleaning the laundry room she had gone! I have spent over two hours looking for her! I had called all her friends at school!"

There were moments in life when people felt stupid and other ones where people wished for the earth open and swallowed them. It was one of those moments for the redhead. "Oh shit," she growled, covering her face and turning her back to her friend.

"Now what?" Selina asked.

Barbara shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"You didn't know what?"

"Jaçques!"

"So why are you yelling at me?"

Barbara didn't know how to excuse herself. "Selina… I'm sorry, Helena was broken, she didn't stop crying, she just said you had killed someone… I thought…"

Selina opened her mouth in shock. Now she understood what was happening "Damn, Gordon, I should kick your ass now! What the hell do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry, Selina…"

"You're sorry? You're sorry?" the blonde raised her voice and walked toward her. The redhead stepped back, ashamed. "You think I'm a criminal and you walk in, yelling at me and you just say "I'm sorry"? Fuck you, Gordon!"

"I feel stupid."

"Don't feel it, you are." She glared at her.

Barbara raised her eyes to the tall woman, she didn't know what to say; she had insulted her because she, again, had let her impulses rule her life. They looked at each other in silence for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, Selina couldn't avoid it and smiled, after which, she began to laugh. Barbara watched her and smiled shyly; she didn't understand what was happening. Selina noticed her nervousness and hugged the small redhead.

"Oh, Babs, this is so funny; we were going to fight over a stuff cat that exploded in the dryer."

Barbara smiled, she began to relax and slowly to laugh. Yes, that had been so stupid. Both laughed loudly like nuts until their stomachs hurt.

Selina wiped her tears from her eyes and moved back. "Damn, Helena, she always puts us in trouble. "Want a cup of coffee?"

"No, I have a kid to kill."

"Oh, later." Selina put her arm around Barbara's shoulders. "Come with me."

* * *

Helena had woken up and she rubbed her eyes. She walked outside the room looking for Barbara. Her eyes went wide looking at a man in the kitchen cooking, without shoes and with just a white shirt and jeans. 

Dick turned and smiled, "Hey, hi Helena, are you hungry?"

"What are you doing here?" she frowned.

"Me? Well…" He turned to see her with the frying pan in his right hand and a spoon in his left. "Sometimes I help Barbara cook."

"Sure, and I fly." Helena glared at him, "Where is Barbara?"

"She said she will be back in a few minutes." He went to the fridge, "Want a coke?"

Helena sat at the table looking him with distrust. "All right."

"Want some beef? I'm a good cook."

She couldn't deny the beef smelled good. "Okay," she nodded.

"Excellent! You will love my cuisine." Dick put two dishes and some forks on the table.

The main door opened and was closed with a loud noise.

"Helena Kyle, where are you?" Barbara asked angrily.

"Here," Dick said, sitting at the table.

Barbara appeared with an angry face and stood up in front of Helena crossing her arms. "All right, Who did your mother kill?"

"Jaçques."

"And all that drama was for a stuffed cat?" The redhead leaned over the little brunette, who was chewing a piece of beef.

"He was Jaçques!" Helena protested. "She killed him!"

"It's just a damn stuffed cat! You scared the hell out of me!"

Helena's eyes turned moist. She had called her pet 'a damned stuffed cat', she didn't understand what he was for her. She cried, "It was not a damned stuffed cat! It was Jaçques." She stood up and ran toward the bedroom.

"Oh shit." Barbara rolled her eyes.

"What is happening?" Dick asked, confused.

"I'll explain to you later." Barbara said to him, putting her bag on a chair and following the kid.

The redhead saw the door closing, she ran to avoid it, but she wasn't enough fast. She rolled her eyes. "Helena, open the door." She heard the sobs of the child. "Helena, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"What happened?" Dick arrived, asking again.

"Her pet exploded in Selina's dryer and she is angry with her, she ran away and I thought Selina had killed someone. I went to her home and I almost had a fight with her over this confusion."

"Oh… I see…"

"I convinced Selina to let her stay with me until we can make her understand this was an accident, but… I yelled at her at the dining room; my confusion is not her fault. She loved her cat." She knocked on the door again "Helena, please open the door."

Dick raised his hand and showed her a hook. "A good crime fighter always has his equipment ready," he said.

Barbara smiled and took it, she put it in the lock and after moving it a few times, the door opened. She gave Dick a kiss, "Thanks, I'll be right back."

Helena was sobbing, lying stomach down on the bed. The young woman felt her heart break, she hadn't meant to hurt her. She sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry, Helena," she said softly, but Helena didn't pay attention to her. "I'm sorry about Jaçques, I miss him too. I can't bring him back again, I would like to, but I can't." She leaned next to her and brushed her hair, "Forgive me. I yelled at you. Hel, Jaçques would feel sad if he saw you crying, don't cry. He liked to see you smiling." She moved and opened her night table. "Look, I have this picture and I can give it to you. It's you and Jaçques the day we had a picnic on my terrace."

Helena raised her head. Barbara smiled and showed her the picture. "It's cute, want it?" Cleaning her tears with her sleeve, Helena took the picture. "It's pretty."

"Yes, it's yours."

"I can put it in my bedroom."

"Yes, do it. Do you forgive me?"

Helena pouted.

Barbara cocked her head. "Please? We have always been good friends."

"All right."

The redhead smiled again and hugged her. "Thanks, honey."

"Hey, Helena," Dick said, his head appearing at the door frame. "I have a nice surprise for you."

"I don't want anything," the child said still hugging the redhead.

"You will love it."

"No."

"Let's make a deal," Dick insisted. "I'll show you the surprise and if you don't like it, I'll give you five dollars."

"Ten," Helena negotiated and Barbara laughed.

"Six." Dick moved his head.

"Nine."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"All right," Dick nodded, "Deal. Let me get my shoes… where are my shoes?" he began to look around.

Barbara rubbed her chin and with her finger showed him the pot with plants.

"Oh, I found them!"

Helena wrinkled her nose "What are doing your shows there?"

"I didn't want to ruin the carpet, I stepped in mud." Dick explained, putting on the shoes. "Now…" He looked for his shirt, but Barbara was wearing it, so, he took his leather jacket and put it on.

"You wear a jacket without a shirt and your shoes without socks?" Helena looked at him with distrust, "You are really a strange guy."

"He likes to be different," Barbara explained.

"You ask too many questions, come with me." Dick took her hand and took her to the exit.

"Where are we going?" Helena asked

"To show you the surprise."

"I want to see that too." Barbara followed them outside. She arrived just a second before the elevator door closed. She stood up in the back of the elevator next to Dick. Suddenly, she felt a pinch on her butt and jumped lightly on her place. She glared at him and he smirked.

"What are you planning?." Helena asked, turning her head to see them.

"Just wait, don't be impatient." Dick smiled.


	9. Back home

The elevator door opened and they walked outside the building. The kid stopped at the stairs and crossed her arms before facing them.

"And?" she asked.

Dick kneeled next to her touching her shoulder. "Here is the surprise," He extended his hand toward an incredible black and blue motorcycle parked at the entrance of the building. "Want a ride?."

"Wow!!" the girl exclaimed. She couldn't believe it, it was an incredible motorcycle, a Harley Davison, she only had seen it in magazines. "Is it yours?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. Harley Davidson V-Rod. Aluminum body. 49mm 38° raked fork. 180mm rear tire. The effect of all the shine getting stripped down is an even more raw, aggressive nature. Black calipers."

"Black brake lines," Helena added. "Black hand controls. Black rear shock springs. And an all-black hydro-formed frame."

"Exactly."

Barbara smiled, that had been a very smart idea of Dick.

Dick pushed Helena lightly toward the bike, he took her hand and softly moved it over the machine. "Feel it, Helena, it has brighter reflector optics headlight to offset all the blackness." The girl followed the movement of her hand, stunned, it was incredible, she was touching a Davidson. "The VRSCB model starts with the idea that with 115 horses running directly beneath your saddle," Dick explained moving his mouth near her ear "You don't need much more. The liquid-cooled, fuel-injected 60° V-Twin Revolution engine with EFI delivers all those stampeding horses. So as the style goes minimalist, the off-the-line power most definitely does not."

The child smiled and looked at him hopefully "Can we go for a ride?"

"Sure." He took a helmet from the bike and put it over his head. He took the other one and put it over Helena's head.

"I can't see anything," she said, while he adjusted the helmet.

"Don't move, it's big, but you can see. The glass is big." He closed the lock under her chin. "All right, now let's go." He climbed on the bike and helped her to move up.

"It's great!" Helena giggled, holding his waist. But as soon as she leaned her head against Dick's back the helmet turned, she couldn't see anything. She moved back and adjusted again it with her hands.

"Careful, Helena," Barbara said.

Dick smiled and looked at Barbara, they had done it well. "Want to come?"

"No, I need to call someone, you know who."

I'll finish making the meal, when you come back, I'll have it all ready."

"Great, ready Helena?" Dick asked.

"Yea!!!" the kid yelled, holding his waist.

He turned on the bike and wheeled toward the street. Helena felt really excited, she never had been for a ride on a motorcycle, and that one was wonderful.

Barbara shook her head, laughing lightly and walked inside the building. Shehad talked to Selina, she had convinced the blonde to let Helena stay with her a few days, maybe two or three until she could understand that the pet's loss had been an accident. Selina wasn't convinced, but Barbara had insisted, Helena was really hurt.

The red head finished studying in her bedroom and went toward the living room where she heard the television. The place was a mess, toys everywhere, as were notebooks and color pencils. The young woman sighed, looking at Helena sprawled on the floor watching television.

"Helena, did you finish your homework?" Barbara stood in the doorway.

"I'm watching TV."

"I told you to pick up your toys and finish your homework before watching."

"It's my favorite show now, Barbara," Helena answered without moving her gaze off the screen..

"Okay," Barbara took the remote control off the couch and turned off the television, "no more television."

"Barbara! Tom and Jerry is going to start!" Helena rolled her eyes, Barbara had the same bad manners as her mother, "Please!"

"No, I told you two hours ago to pick up your toys and finish your homework before watching TV. Now, first, pick up all your toys and then I want to see you at the table doing your homework."

"Let me watch my show!"

"No." Barbara was firm.

"I'll do my homework after I watch it!"

"No, first homework, and later TV. I told you! Now pick up your toys and finish your homework."

Helena rested her forehead on the floor. "Va te faire foutre!" she mumbled in French. (kiss my ass)

"Helena!" Barbara shouted, turning her head toward her.

"What?" The kid raised her head.

"Ne dites pas cela!" (Don't say that) The red head crossed her arms and glared at her.

The kid opened her eyes wide. She was in trouble again. "Parlez-vous le français ?" (Do you speak french?)

"Oui, et très bien. Vous êtes punissent la jeune dame." The red head pointed at her. (Yes, and very well. You are punished young lady.)

"Je…" Helena knew the redhead had her again. What a way to screw up everything.

"Que votre mere disent?" (What would you mother say?)

"Maudit! (Damn)" the little brunette growled.

"Helena…"

"All right, all right." She began to pick up her toys.

"Hurry up, you are not going to get up from the table until you finish all your homework."

"You are worse than mom."

"You have no idea."

* * *

Helena moved to her side, trying to sleep. After a few seconds, she turned to her other side. Outside it was raining, she could heard the drops on the window. She moved under the covers and, after a few seconds, she rolled to the bottom of the mattress. She missed Jaçques; it was the first time in years he wasn't sleeping with her. She couldn't believe he had blown up like a rocket inside a dryer.

She hated laundry machines.

Yes.

She never would buy one in her life.

She crawled to the top of the bed and rested her head on the pillow again, looking at the ceiling. She would never forgive her mom; the problem was that she missed her so much. She smelled so good, and she could always run to her and she petted her head. She liked it when she petted her head; or when she felt alone she could go to her bed and curl up at her side.

Barbara was deeply asleep on her side, hugging her pillow. She easily fell asleep, it was not a problem for her. She tried to turn to her other side, but something on her back stopped her. Sleepily she opened her eyes and turned back. There was a small ball against her back under the covers. That damn ability of the kid to be so silent was weird sometimes. She sat up and turned to her other side; she rested her head on the pillow again and, with her left hand she raised the blankets. Helena was curled up against her. She moved the blanket down.

"What happened now, Hel?" she mumbled with her eyes closed.

"I miss Jaçques," the kid said from under the covers.

"You miss Jaçques."

"Yes, he always slept with me."

Barbara yawned. "And you can't sleep now."

"Yes."

Rain was falling outside. After a few seconds of silence the red head asked: "Are you sure you only miss Jaçques?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you." Barbara finally opened her eyes and raised the blankets. "Come here."

Helena crawled up and hugged her, resting her head on her chest. Barbara hugged her back.

"You miss mommy." Barbara smiled gently, looking down.

"No, she killed Jaçques and Boo." The kid pouted.

"Boo? Who is Boo?"

"My squirrel."

"Oh, yes, I remember. Hel, your mom didn't kill Jaçques, it was an accident. You have broken many things in your house and your mom doesn't hate you."

"I didn't mean to."

"Well she didn't mean to blow up Jaçques and Boo." Barbara bit her lips, trying not to laugh. "Do you think she would try to kill them, knowing how much you loved them?"

"I don't want to see her again," Helena mumbled.

"You can't hate your mom just for that." The young woman began to pet her head. "She has given you to you so many things. When you were little and you woke up crying at three am, she always got up to see what was wrong; she always gives you food to eat; she helps you with your homework. Who takes care of you when you are sick?"

"She always pets my head." Helena pressed herself against the red head.

"Uh?"

"She always pets my head… like you now."

"You like this?" Helena was so cute.

The child nodded.

"Hel, have you thought about how worried your mom was when you went out without telling her where you were going? You broke her heart."

"But…"

"She loves you, and she feels so sorry about Jaçques. She thought something terrible would happen to you." The red head took her chin and raised her face, cat pupils shone in the darkness and looked at her. "Do you like to see your mom crying?"

Helena never had thought of that. She didn't want to see her mom crying. She had seen her doing it a few times and she felt bad. Terribly bad. "No…"

"She cried," Barbara explained, "she cried so much because she missed her kitten."

"I miss her too." The child rested her head on Barbara's chest again. She wanted to cry.

"So, don't do this again. Why don't you call her in the morning?" Barbara rested her head on the pillow, fixing her eyes on the ceiling.

"She hates me. I will never go back to my home."

Barbara laughed, a kid's logic was marvelous. "Who told you that?"

"I ran away… she will be angry."

"She is not angry, she wants you to come back."

"No…"

"Hel, she told me, she wants you back. Call her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Are you going to call her?"

"All right."

"Good. Now let's go to sleep. It's late." The redhead closed her eyes.

Helena pressed herself against Barbara again, she missed the warm of her mother; her scent. She was used to smelling her everywhere, she felt secure with it. But now she was far away, and in some way, Barbara's scent made her felt protected to. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	10. My kitten sad

**OH IM sorry, KaiOpaka you are right, I missed post this one. I was on vacations when I was posting this and i forgot post this part, the days were crazy... APOLOGIZES TO EVERY ONE!**

* * *

"And what if she is mad at me?" Helena asked Barbara as she sat on the bed in her school uniform, ready to go to class.

The red head smiled warmly and put her arm around her. "She loves you, she would never hate you. Come on."

Helena felt nervous, she knew her mother, when she was angry, the best thing was to hide as far away as possible; and surely she would be angry, she had shouted at her and she run away from home. She watched Barbara take the phone and dial. She stopped her hand.

"Wait."

"What now, Helena?"

"She is not going to talk to me."

"Why not? She told me she missed you very much."

"You don't know…" Helena looked at her with sad eyes.

"I don't know what?" Barbara took her chin with her hand and lifted her head. The kid struggled to speak.

"I told her that I hate her," Helena finally confessed, ashamed.

Barbara laughed lightly. "Hel, she knows you were mad, don't worry. Running away was not the right thing to do, you should never do that, but be certain that she hasn't stopped loving you."

The child played with her hands nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

Helena nodded and lowered her head. Barbara picked up the phone and dialed the numbers; she waited and wrapped her arm around Helena's back, she was lovely. "Selina… morning, Helena wants to talk with you. Yes, right." She gave the phone to the child who took it with both hands.

"I'm sorry, mom," she mumbled.

Hel, you worried me so much, why did you leave Selina was angry, but she know that if she shouted at the girl she wasn't going to solve anything. With Helena the best idea was to reach her heart.

"I was mad…" the kid played with her skirt. She was afraid that her mother would be angry with her. Well, surely she was, but she hated it when she was really annoyed because she ignored her. She had done it to her two or three times and it had been terrible.

But why? I told you it was an accident, I would never hurt you intentionally. You know that… I was so worried about you; If something had happened to you, I would have gone crazy. You are my world.

"You are my world too, mommy," Helena said in a low voice.

I love you honey, please come back. Don't you want to come back home Selina asked with a gentle voice.

"I want to come back home, I missed you so much."

I missed you too. I'll pick up you after school, right

Helena remained silent.

Don't you want me to pick you up, kitten

"Are you mad, mommy?" Helena asked shyly.

I'm angry because you left without telling me Selina said to her but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to come home; and nor does it mean either that I don't love you.

"Are you going to punish me?"

"Yes, because what you did was wrong, but I'm going to let you choose what you want your punishment to be, you know what I'm talking about.

"Yes, mom."

I'll pick you up at 2 o'clock.

"Right."

I love you, Helena.

"I love you, mom." The child hung up the phone.

Barbara, who was sitting next to her, caressed her arm. "Everything okay, Hel?"

"Yes. She is mad, but she says she loves me."

"See? I told you."

"She is going to punish me." Blue eyes fixed on green.

"How?"

"It's going to be bad…" the child sighed.

"Uh… What is?" Barbara asked curiously.

"She told me to choose it."

"And?"

"I'm not going to watch cartoons for a week, that sucks."

"Hey, hey… wait, you are choosing it."

"Yes, but mom knows how much I like my cartoons and if I don't choose that, she will know I'm cheating, and she doesn't like me to cheat."

"Well, it is a punishment, no?" Barbara cocked her head.

"Yes." Helena made a face.

"Well, you couldn't expect something nice."

"True."

"Well, let's go. School time."

"Right." Helena stood up and, picking up her school bag, she walked to the exit. Barbara smiled and followed her. She was an honest girl… even if she still loved to trick people with her card games and bets.

* * *

"Helena, come to dinner." Selina called her child. She felt she wasn't being hard enough on her, but Helena always melted her heart with two or three words. The child had been warm when she had picked her up at school, but the rest of the day she had been quiet in her room. "Helena?" 

"I'm not hungry," the child answered from her room.

"I prepared lasagna.. you love it.."

"I'm not hungry, mom."

Selina sighed and went to look for her, Helena not hungry was not normal. The child was on her bed, laying on her side, looking at the wall. The tall woman stood up in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" the tall woman asked.

"Nothing," Helena raised her head to her.

Selina narrowed her eyes. "Nothing?" She looked around. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing."

"Do you break something?" The blonde walked inside the room.

"No."

"Do you eat something earlier?"

"No." The child turned her head to the other side of the pillow. The truth was that she felt sad, she missed her pet. But she didn't want to make her mother feel bad after all that had happened.

Selina knew something was definitely wrong. "What's wrong, Helena?"

"I'm sleepy."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm sleepy, mom. I'm tired. Could you please turn off the lights?"

Selina sat on the bed, she touched her back and said in a soft voice "Are you still mad with me?"

"I'm not mad with you, I'm just tired."

The older woman rested her head on the child's shoulder. "You are lying. Bad day at school?"

"No."

"Hel, all day you have been quiet, you didn't ask to go to play at the park, I sent you to take a bath and you did it without protesting. That is not you," the child remained silent, "Tell me, Hel, what's wrong, baby? We always talk."

"I miss Jaçques…" she whispered finally.

"I know, honey," Selina leaned over and hugged her. "Im sorry, I know he was your favorite pet."

The child just sighed.

"I don't like to see you sad; it makes me sad too. Come on, let's go eat dinner."

"I don't want to eat, I'm not hungry."

"What do you want to do? Tell me, do you want to go get pizza?"

Helena turned to see her and hugged her.

Selina hugged her back. "I love you, kitten."

The child stayed still, resting her head on Selina's shoulder. The blonde began to pet her head, humming.

Helena closed her eyes. It felt so nice to be held in her mother's arms; she buried her head in her neck to smell her perfume. Her long, soft fingers in her hair were the best. Her nails were scratching her scalp and she loved it, she kept still snuggling against her, lost in her mother's caresses. She loved it when her mom hummed.

Selina smiled when she felt a soft vibration on her chest. The child was purring.

Helena pressed her little body against her mom, closing her eyes.

Selina rested her head on her child's. She was a little part of her, of her heart and of… him. God! How she loved her. She stayed there humming and rocking Helena gently in her arms.

* * *

Batgirl took some pictures of the latest robbery at New Gotham Bank. She was crouched on the top of a building. Freeze had attacked again. He was attacking different places, surprising everybody. One day a party, another day a bank, the next day a truck full of money, what would be next? 

"Want some coffee? It's cold." A male voice at her back made her turn.

"Robin." She smiled. The young man had a cup of coffee in his hand.

"It's a cold night." He crouched next to her and gave her the cup of coffee.

"Smells good, where is Batman?"

"Checking some leads. What did you find?"

"Ice…"

"Nice." The young man smirked. "Nothing."

"Yes," she stood up, "He's working very cleanly. I don't have any idea what he has in mind."

"How is Helena?"

"She went back with her mom. She is a good girl, just a bit impulsive and stubborn."

"Like her mother," Robin said.

"Exactly." Batgirl nodded.

"Who's the father?" he asked curiously.

The redhead thought in silence a few seconds. "I don't know."

He thought he had heard wrong. "You don't know?"

Batgirl sipped her coffee and shook her head. That couldn't be. Robin looked at her in a strange way. Batgirl noticed his face.

"What?" she asked.

"She is your friend, and… well, friends know everything about friends."

"Not in this case. She keeps many things to herself as I do. And… well, I respect her, she has her own reasons. It doesn't matter to me, I don't need to know who her father is to know she is a wonderful girl." Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes. "Batman didn't send you to ask me, right?"

"No, of course not." Robin shook his head.

Her eyes flashed and she glared at him. "I can't believe he is using you!"

"What?"

"I hate these things, you know that." She gave him the cup of coffee, she didn't believe a word. "Don't try to lie to me. Understand?"

"I'm sorry, I'm telling you the truth." He followed her.

"I hope so." She took her batarang and threw it to the next building. "For your own good." He had put her in bad mood. She hated being used for those kind of things.

"Hey, don't go." He took her arm.

"What?"

"We have a date…"

"What date?" The redhead tilted her head.

"Well…" Robin smiled, "we didn't finish our date the other day, rememeber?… A little person interrupted us."

"Well," she smirked, "bad luck." She jumped, grabbing the rope between his hands.

"Oh, damn!" Robin grumbled, the first time he told the truth and she didn't believe him.

She balanced between the buildings feeling as free as a bird. He easily made her angry; and when it happened, it took her a few days to change her mood. Jumping down in an alley where she had hidden her bike, she wheeled toward her house. She was hungry.

* * *

Helena sat at the couch in her room she was reading a book for homework; she didn't want read it but, well she had to do it. She fixed again her eyes on the white pages, but the words seemed be dancing; she tried to focus unsucesfully. She moved the book down and looked her bed, to the place where Jaçques always had been… now empty. She putd andd raised the book again. She missed her pet, she missed him at nights. 

The door opened and her mother appeared smiling. "Hi swetheart." She had her hands on her back, "Guess what I bought to you."

Helena looked her with ouot emotion. "Dunno."

Selina showed her a cat, a grey one, it had white paws and a a big tail. She went to her and kneeled putting the cat on his lap. "Look, his name is Lucas. He is from Paris, as Jaçques."

Helena looked the tag. "Here says Taiwan."

Selina rolled her eyes, "Use your imagination."

"I use it, but he is from Taiwan and Wall-Mart."

The blonde put her elbow on the arm of the petite coach and looked her feeling frustated, she had bought the stuff cat with illusion, thinking she would love it. "Don't like you."

"Like me," Helena took it with her hands, "But he's not Jaçques. No one could be as him"

Selina thought bwould be good do a second try, "I have an idea, we can go to movies and buy one of those big boxes with pop corns full with butter."

"I can't…" Helena put the cat on a side, "Maybe tomorrow."

"You can?" the beauty woman askled surprised. Helena refusing go to movies?

"I need read this book, You know, homework."

"Homework." Selina mumbled.

"Yes."

Selina stood up, "All right, do your homework." This didn't like her.

The child raised her book. The blonde moved her head, she neede be patient. She would try again next day. Helena would understand she coldn't be sad all her life just for a stuff cat.

* * *

Barbara sat at the living room of Selinas' department. Was weird, after years of be enemies and had really hard confrontations in an crime-law fight; they were there. Talking as two great friends. Something that Selina accepted was that she had know the most importants persons in her life in the most unexpected places and in a not very nice situation. She had called Barbara to take a cup of coffe in her home. The red head accepted, was not usual, they used to go out to do it. She received her dressing unformal. They sat at the living room; Selina removed her shoes and moved her feet over the couch to face Barbara. After talk a few minutes about many topics, the crime fighter knew something was wrong, and that it hadn'r been a friendly visit. 

""What is wrong?" she asked suddenly.

"Wrong?" Selina asked.

"Yes, tell me."

Selina sigued and put her cup of coffe over the table. "She is worring me."

"Who?" green eyes narrowed.

"Helena."

"What happen to her?"

"She is not acting as her," the blonde took a deep breath, "she is… she is just not her."

"I don't understand."

Selina turned her head and shouted "Helena did you finished your homework?"

"Yes," they heard a yell of the child from the corridor.

Selina looked her watch, "It's five o'clock." Before Barbara could say something, Selina shouted again "Could you pick up please your toys of the living room?"

Helena appeared and walked inside the living room. "Hi barbara," she went to her and kissed her cheeck.

"Hi Hel…"

"Pick it up all and later go to take a bath."

"Yes mom." Helena began to pick up her toys and put it inside a box, when she finished she exited the living room. Selina waited a few seconds.

"See?" she looked Barbara, "she don't protest, she comes inmediately, she is quiet, she says to me yes to all; she goes to sleep early. She is turning me crazy!"

"She is acting as a good child I…" The red head blinked, "you are right…"

"I don't know what to do."

"Why is all that this for?"

"I guess all is about her stuff cat."

"Jaçques?" Barbara raised her brown.

"Yes."

"Why don't buy her a new pet?." Barbara sipped her mug of coffe.

Selina stood up and whispered waving her hands. "I did it! And she put it in the coach and never touch it!"

Barbara thought a few seconds in silence, "Jaçques blowed up…"

"Yes." Selina move her head, "stuffing everywhere."

"All of it?"

"Yes."

"Where is the body?" Barbara stood up.

"What?" Selina moved back her head.

"I want see the body. Don't tell me you put it in trash."

"No, I kept it in the laundry closet inside a bag. Come."

Both went to the laundry room. Selina closed the door and removed upper the closet a plastic bag. She took out pieces of cloths brown and black.

The redhead raised the brown one. "What is this?"

"Boo, the squirrel." The tall blonde put one of her hands on her waist.

"Oh…" the stuff realli had blowed out, it was just the "skin" of the squirrel.

Selina took the black stuff and showed it to her friend, "This is Jaçques."

"Uh." Barbara examined it, "Helena saw it?"

"No, I don't want she has a heart attack."

"I think we can fix it… I think if we sew it…"

"I don't know sew… I buy all my clothes from designers… Do you know how do it?" Selina asked hopefully.

"Are you joking? No."

The blonde rested her back on the laundry machine and crossed her arms. "We are lost."

Barbara looked the piece of stuff a few seconds in silence. Sudenly and idea come to her mind and she grinned. "I know who can do it.."

* * *

Knots at the white door of Selina's department. The blone opened it followed by Barbara, both found a known face that glared them. "Well," Leslie almost grumbled, "what's the emergency?" 


	11. A miracle

"Please come in." Selina said.

"I was in an important meeting with the Director of all the district." The old woman said removing her coat "I hope your excuse will be good."

"Yes," Barbara explained, taking her coat, "Helena had beed so depressed this last days."

"Helena? That demon? Don't joke with me."

The red head looked Selina. The excriminal crossed her arms and shouted: "Helena! What are you doing?"

"Cleaning my room, you said that." The child yelled.

"Don't want go to eat pizza?"

"Im not hungry mom."

Selina raised her brown looking Lelie.

"She said she didn't have hungry?" the old doctor muttered.

Barbara and the blonde nodded.

"She had been there since…?"

"A week ago when her pet blew inside my laundry machine." Selina explained.

"Jaçques?" Leslie asked.

"Yes."

"This is serious."

"Yes." Barbara nodded.

"What you too expect I do?"

They made her go to the laundry machine. Leslie noticed the stuffing and the black "skin" of Jaçques too. She took the stuff between her hands and examined it.

"Well, seemed as he really blown up…"

"We think we can fix it and give it back to Helena." Barbara said.

"But the stuff is broke…"

" A few stitcheds I don't think would matter Helena." Selina rested her back on the laundry machine.

Leslie raised the grey stuff "And this is?"

"Boo, her squirrel."

"Girl, you really messed up her toys. I understand her." Leslie glard to selina, "nobody told to you stuff animals never must be wash inside a laundry machine?"

"Its my first time as mother." Selina excused her self.

"No doubt about it," Leslie grumbled, "Why you didn't sew it Barbara?"

"We need no many stitches," Barbara said, "Im bad sewing."

"Well, you must learn, in your "work" know how do it is important." She put her medical bag o a side "Okay, where is the needle? I need see what can I do for this poor animals."

Selina gave her her sew kit.

"I need black thread and scissors," She raised the black stuff. "Jaçques, you really are a mess. Let's go what we can do for you."

Barbara and Selina observed her work. While Leslie tried to ignored both. They were like big children.

"I think a leg is bigger that the other one." Barbara said.

"No, he just needs a bit more of stuffing." Selina observed.

"Carefull Leslie, he had a hole on his head and the stuff is moving out."

"Could you too please shut up?" the doctor asked, "God! And later you asked why Helena talks so much Selina."

"I don't talk so much."

"Yes, you do it." The red head grinned.

"Not true."

"Shut up or I will sew wrong and let Jaçques a pretty bad scar."

"Uh oh." Selina mumbled.

"What?" Leslie wanted kill her.

"He is on-eyed."

"What?" the doctor turned the pet to her; Selina was right, on the explosion he had lost a green eye, "Oh shit."

"Maybe he can use a patch." Barbara mumbled.

"No way!" Selina said opening another bag with more stuff that was over the closet, and put it over a table "Help me looking here Barbara. The eye must be here. I cleaned all and im sure I didn't put in the trash his eye."

The red head obeyed and both began to remove the stuff out of the bag.

"Hey, careful." Leslie protested, "that thing flies everywhere and annoys."

"All right, all right…" Selina said.

"I have an idea," suddenly Leslie turned.

"What is?" Barbara asked.

The laundry room door closed.

"Go to watch TV" Leslie shouted from inside, "Ill call you when I finish."

Selina and Barbara looked each other.

"Why she kicked me off the laundry room if is my house?" the blonde asked.

"Well," Barbara scratched her head, "Want contradict her?"

Selina looked the door again. "no," she turned and walked to the kitchen, "Want more coffe?"

"Sure."

* * *

Selina and Barbara lying over the couch looking and old movie.

"I still think Leslie was rude." Selina mumbled.

"She is." Barbara said distractely.

"I can't believe she kicked me out of my own room."

"You know doctors, most of them are grumpy."

"All right it's done," they heard the voice of Leslie. They stood up inmediately and ran toward the laundry room.

"Where is?" Selina asked anxious, "Is everything all right?"

"Hey, hey, easy, easy, I want talk with the mother first." Leslie cleaned her hands.

"What?" Barbara blinked.

"Helena!" the doctor shouted, "Helena come here!"

"Wait Leslie." Selina protested, "We had been here waiting more of two hours."

"Yes, why…?" Barbara was interrupted by the sudden apartition of the child. She looked Leslie and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" the little brunette asked.

"Oh, an emergency." Leslie leaned over her, "How are you? Those two women took good care of you?"

"Yes… why?"

"Your mother told me some of your pets had an accident last week."

Helena's face couldn't hide her sadness, she nodded.

"Well, do you know what happened?"

"Jaçques and Boo blew up."

"Are you sure?" Leslie asked her.

"They are dead."

"Did you see the bodies?"

Helena moved her head. Selina looked marveled the love that Leslie was showing to Helena, she was a marvelous woman.

"So maybe you were wrong."

"Wrong?"

Leslie took her shoulder and with her free hand she pointed the laundry room, "I have inside a small friends, they are sick now and need help to recover, maybe you can help them."

"I don't understand." Helena cocked her head.

"Im going to give you some medical instructions to help the recover faster. But before, why don't go to look them? They are waiting for you."

"For me?"

"Go, and don't yell, remember they are sick too."

"What did she do?" Barbara whispered to Selina.

"I don't know." Selina answered in low voide and smiled.

Helena walked inside the laundry machine. On the floor was a box wih a white cloth inside. Inside Jaçques and Boo fixed. Leslie had put a bandage on the squirrel's tail. And a patch over the black cat's head. She opened wide her eyes and couldn't avoid a big smile.

"Jaçques!" Helena ran toward her pets and kneeling, she hugged the black cat.

"I said not yells Helena," Leslie smiled at the framedoor. Barbara and Selina stood up next to her.

"You are wonderful Leslie." The blonde said feeling really grateful with the old doctor.

"Oh, you know, everything for her."

She rocked him back and fort closing her yes, feeling so happy to have him again between her arms. "I missed you… I missed you so much." Tears fell from her eyes, she turned to se her squirrel andtook it with her hand "You are here too. I missed you too."

"Don't hug them so strong Hel." Leslie said, "Or I'll must stitch them again."

The child turned to see her, huggin her pets with one arm she ran to Leslie and hugged her.

"Merry christmas Hel."

"Merry christmas leslie, thanks so much, thanks so much."

"Give thanks your mom Helena, she called me." Leslie patted her head.

Helena went and hugged her mom too. "Thanks so much mommy."

"Oh Hel, Im glad you are happy." Selina said smiling, she felt relief to see again her smile.

"Well," Leslie took Barbara's shoulder, "What about ceebrate with a pizza?"

"Yes!" Helena said, "May I take Jaçques and boo?."

"No, no." Leslie said, she didn't want fight against stuff animlas and catsup in a restaurant. "Remember I told you they must rest. You need keep them inside a box until tomorrow, and cover them well."

"Yes, yes." Blue eyes shone.

"Well," the doctor explained patiently," put them in their bed and took the to your bedroom, bring your coat and we can go outside."

Helena obeyed inmediately. Selina went to Leslie and gave her a kiss on her cheeck. "Thanks so much, you are wonderful."

"Don't give me thanks, this is not a free work, you must pay the pizza."

"No, no, let me invite you." Barbara said, "Will be a pleasure."


	12. Dinner

Selina was at the stove finishing preparing dinner. She was delayed, because Helena had insisted on helping her make some Christmas cookies. The table was covered in flour as was the kid. Selina hated the mess, but her child was happy every time she "helped" her in the kitchen. The problem was that she was terribly bad at it.

Helena put a bit of dough in her mouth and chewed it.

"Don't do that," Selina said, removing a pot from the stove.

"I like it," the child said.

"We are never going to finish." The blonde put her hands on her waist, "You eat half of the dough."

Helena looked at her with big blue still gulping down the dough. Selina couldn't avoid laughing looking at her expression and rubbed her head. "Finish now, it's late. I still need to bake them."

"I'm finished." She showed her the tray with some cookies that looked like snowmen.

Selina turned her head and looked at some distorted figures on the tray. They seemed to be snowmen… but melted ones; how could she do that? She was using the mold. She scratched her head and avoided making a face; she didn't want to hurt the little brunette's feelings.

"This is the best one." Helena said proudly, pointing at a cookie.

"Yes… pretty…" Selina smiled, but now she needed an excuse to get her out of there so she could clean the disaster. "Now go take a bath. I'll bake these while you're gone."

* * *

Barbara stepped out of her car. Leslie had invited her to dinner, Selina was going to Paris on vacation and she wanted to have a small Christmas dinner before her departure. She closed the door and opened the trunk to take out a dessert tray. Suddenly, she felt something, she turned, a man stood behind her, startling her. She jumped in her place.

"Damn! Don't do that again!" She rolled her eyes, looking at Robin in front of her.

"You don't answer my calls. Are you still mad?" the tall, young man asked, concerned.

She looked around, it was not good that he was there, "People could see you, what the hell is wrong with you?" What was he thinking?

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" Robin was tired. He had been looking for her unsuccessfully for the past two weeks.

"This is not the place to discuss this." She tried to move to the sidewalk, but he stopped her by her arm.

"I'm not going to move until you tell me why are you angry with me."

"I hate feeling used, okay?" she said in annoyance and tried to pull her arm away. "Now, go!"

"I'm not using you, who told you that?" Robin didn't release her and increased his grip on her arm. She tried to free herself but he kept the hold.

Green eyes glared at him, "I said I'm not going to discuss this here." She tried to walk away, but Robin took her by her waist and took her to an alley next to them. His attitude disconcerted her, she tried to free herself, but he was strong. "Let me go!" she shouted, but he pushed her against the brick wall and kissed her, pinning her arms against the wall and immobilizing her. He felt her relax after a few seconds and he released her arms. She wrapped them around his neck.

Breathless, he moved back. "Are you still mad?"

The answer was a hard knee burying in his gut and a punch in his face. He bent down and coughed.

"Never do that again!" she growled.

"What …?" he gasped, grabbing his stomach, "You… didn't like.. it?"

"Of course I did, but I don't like your attitude." She walked toward Leslie's house.

"Wait, Barbara!" He raised his head, "we need talk."

"I don't like that he is using you to find out who Helena's father is," she said without turning.

"What?" Robin blinked.

* * *

Leslie opened the main door, as soon as the bell rang. Barbara couldn't hide her annoyance. She walked quickly inside the house with the dessert between her hands. The old doctor raised a brow, closed the door, and followed her to the kitchen.

"Well?" she asked, crossing her arms as she stood the doorway.

"Sorry, I'm late," the redhead excused herself, trying not to think about her encounter with Dick a few moments ago. Some of his attitudes disconcerted her. He was charming, nice, intelligent. He always made her laugh; they had many things in common. They loved the night, the fight; doing the right thing. They loved the adrenaline running through their veins… they were orphans. It was like a course. He was handsome, an excellent lover and…

"Barbara, I'm talking to you." Leslie's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, distracted," the redhead said, looking around the house, the Christmas tree caught her attention, she went to it. "Hey, it's nice."

Leslie rolled her eyes and followed her, "Why do you think I will fall for those lies all the time?"

"What lies?"

"What's wrong with you?"

The redhead put her hands over her waist and sighed. She couldn't lie to her. She was too smart. After long seconds she finally said, "Dick asked me if I know who Helena's father is."

Leslie hesitated a moment. She wasn't sure if Barbara knew the secret. She would need to proceed carefully. "Did you tell him?"

"I don't know who he is." Barbara explained. That fact didn't make her frustrated. She respected Selina's decisions, but every time she saw the girl she reminded her of someone, and she couldn't avoid that though every time she saw some of the girl's attitudes or expressions. That was the frustrating part.

Leslie frowned.

Barbara looked at her, mistaking her silence for disbelief. She felt angry. "It's not necessary for me to know who he is" She walked toward the window shaking her head; Why did she have to know that secret? Selina, for whatever reason, trusted her, enough to allow her to care her most precious treasure: Helena. She didn't leave her child with anyone. Inside, she knew that the woman kept the secret of Helena's father as a way to protect her. He must be very powerful. She knew many people in the underworld and in her social life... high powered executives and politicians. Any of them could be her father.

"Wait, wait," Leslie raised her hands to calm Babrara, "I believe you."

Barbara shook her head and sat on the couch, covering her face with her hands. Leslie sat next to her and rubbed her back. "I believe you, I don't have a reason to doubt you, I know Selina. She is very closed about some aspects of her life, and I understand why she does that. Her life was dangerous, she was always on the edge, and she is afraid that edge could make Helena fall."

"Selina has never told me and I have never asked," she mumbled, crossing her arms on her knees, "It's something personal, if she wants to tell me she will do it, but I respect her privacy and Selina never talks about her personal life. I'm sure Bruce sent him to ask me. I hate that he tries to use Dick to ask me things."

"Why do you think Bruce sent him?"

"I'm sure he is still in love with her and he wants to know."

Blue eyes narrowed. She hesitateded before ask. "I don't think he would use Dick."

"Dick is a good man and has a big heart. He is…. easy."

"Maybe you misunderstood."

"I don't think so."

The door bell interrupted her conversation. Barbara raised her head. "If it's him I'm not here."

"If it's him, I'm not going to let him make a disaster of my dinner," the doctor said, standing up and going to open the door. She didn't want arguments or fights that night. She wanted to have a peaceful moment of relaxation; she was going to give that guy a good lecture.

"Listen, Di…."

"Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas!" Her speech was interrupted by a familiar little figure dressed as Santa Claus with a big bag next to her. The beard covered almost all of her face.

"Welcome, Santa!" Leslie winked at Selina, who was standing behind her child in an elegant dress. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

Leslie smiled, leaning over her and putting her hands on her knees, "We prepared dinner for you, want to come in Santa?"

"Yes, ho, ho, ho." The child tried to raise the bag but it was heavy, Selina tried to help her, but she refused.

"No, no mom, I can do it alone," she protested, walking inside.

Selina helped her to put the bag on her back. "I'm just helping you... came on, go.." Helena, stumbling, walked inside, the bag was heavy. Selina and Barbara smiled watching her.

"Thanks for coming, come in Selina." Leslie said to the blonde.

"Thanks to you, I don't have many friends here and it's really nice have a good moment with friends." The tall woman walked inside with a tray in her hands.

"Don't say that," Leslie helped her, "half of the men in Gotham are behind you."

"Please! I brought the beef and some cookies."

"Oh! Great!" The old woman walked toward the kitchen.

"Just please say the cookies are delicious, Helena made them."

"Uh, oh. I want to live."

"Les! Please" Selina smiled, walking inside the kitchen. She looked at the pie on the stove"Mmm, looks delicious, you made it"

"Barbara." Leslie opened the fridge.

"Are you joking" the blonde raised a brow.

"No."

Selina put one hand on her waist and the other one on the table. "Les" she looked at her seriously"you know what I'm talking about. The kid doesn't know the difference between sugar and salt, both are white."

Leslie laughed"Please, Selina."

"I'm talking about our life."

"Don't worry, she bought it. I told her where, you always are hard on her. Why? She is still young."

"Ho, ho, ho, merry Christmas." Helena walked inside the living room. Barbara laughed, looking at her.

"Helena, what's that?."

"I'm Santa." Helena moved the heavy bag from her back to the floor, she sighed with relief, it was heavy. She removed the beard and put it over her head. "Itches."

"And what did you bring here?"

"Gifts, mom and I went to buy them." She opened the bag and looked inside.

"Helena, wait! Don't open it yet!" Selina warned from the kitchen. "Hi, Barbara, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay!" Barbara leaned toward Helena curiously, resting her chin on her palm, "Is there anything interesting?"

The child looked back. Her mom was still in the kitchen. "My mom bought you something," she whispered to her.

"Yes?" Barbara whispered back, "I bought something for her too."

"Helena!" Selina glared at the girl from the doorway.

"I didn't tell her anything, right, Barbara?" Helena said.

"True," the young woman nodded.

The tall blonde hit the little brunette's butt lightly. "You forget I can hear you."

The child grumbled.

"Want something to drink?" Leslie smiled, "I have wine and... saki, a friend brought it to me from Japan."

"Saki." Selina said, sitting on the couch, "the last time I drank it was four years ago. It's good."

"Wine is okay for me." Barbara

"Yea, wine is okay!" Helena nodded.

"Fruit soda for you," Leslie glared at her.

"But…"

"Fruit soda."

Helena rolled her eyes. "I'm almost twelve!"

"Eleven." Selina smirked.

"She's ten?" Barbara frowned.

"Eleven," Helena crossed her arms.

"Ten." The blonde smiled leaned back on the coach, crossing her legs, "She always says she's older than she is."

"Have you been lying to me?" Barbara glared at the child.

"I'm eleven!"

Barbara turned her head and looked at Leslie.

"Ten." The old woman nodded and gave the glass of wine to Selina.

"Leslie!" Helena shouted.

"Oh, that was evil." Barbara glared at the kid.

"I'm eleven!"

"Yes, and I'm blonde."

The child cocked her head, "Do you color your hair?"

Selina spat her saki.

"Don't go there."

"You are the only red head I know." She looked at her mom. "Does she color her hair?"

"Helena. Go play," the blonde said, cleaning her skirt with a napkin. "Thanks for giving us this small Christmas dinner." Selina said to Leslie.

"Thanks for giving us this small Christmas dinner." Selina said to Leslie.

"Oh, I wanted to do it, you and Helena will be in Paris on vacation for almost a month." The old woman gave Barbara her wine.

"You deserve a vacation." The blonde smirked, crossing her leg.

"Why do you color your hair?" Helena asked Barbara.

"Do you to live to see tomorrow?" Green eyes wanted to kill the little brunette.

The kid opened her eyes and walked toward the bag of gifts, "I'm going to give out the presents."

"No, no, presents until after dinner." Selina shook her head.

"Oh no, it's boring, now!" the child said.

Selina didn't say a word, she just fixed her eyes on her. Helena knew that look, she closed the bag and said, "Okay, okay, so… where is dinner?"

"We are going to talk first," Selina glared at her.

"Talk?" Helena protested, "I can't wait that long!"

"Take your soda and wait until after dinner." Leslie said to the kid, giving her a glass of fruit soda.

"You can sit and talk with us." Selina took her by her arm and pulled her to sit next to her, she wrapped her arm around her waist to keep her still. "How is work, Barbara?"

"I want wine."

"Oh, not so bad. I'm working on re-ordering the library's data files."

"Just a bit, mom?" Helena looked at her.

Selina raised her brow and, leaning over her, whispered softly, "No."

"That is a lot of work," Leslie said.

"Yes," the redhead nodded, "but it's a nice job."

"You are a library mouse." Selina smirked.

"A sip, mom?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Open your mouth." She moved her glass near her lips.

The little brunette frowned and moved her head back, "What?"

"I'm going to give you saki."

"What's that?"

"Like wine, but better." Selina smirked.

Leslie shook her head. Helena licked her lips and tried to take the glass. Selina moved her hand back, "No way, open your mouth."

"Is it on the rocks?" Barbara asked in low voice to Leslie.

The doctor nodded and smiled.

"Oh boy..." Barbara made a face.

As soon as the kid tasted of it, she jerked her head back and coughed. Selina tried to contain her laugh. "Hel, please, this is an expensive beverage."

The kid pushed her mother's hand away, still coughing, her face turned red; it was burning her throat.

"That was evil, Selina." Leslie scratched her cheek.

"She learns best that way," the blonde explained, sipping a bit of saki.

Helena stood up and went to Leslie. "Coke, please." She gasped feeling her throat on fire.

"Do you always do these things?" Barbara sipped her wine, watching Helena in amusement.

"Hurry." Helena coughed. Leslie gave her glass of water from the bar.

"She is just a kid." Leslie raised her brow. Helena drank the entire glass in one gulp.

"And you know what kind of kid." The blonde winked, "Helena, okay, do you want wine?"

After swallowing the last of the water, Helena took a deep breath and coughed again. "No," she whispered grabbing her chest.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?"

"Yes... cough."

"See?" she whispered to her friends, "she learns fast."


	13. A peaceful evening

After a nice, quiet dinner, the women laughed, remembering old stories; Selina finally gave Helena permission to give out the presents. She ran to the living room and the women followed her. Selina sat on the couch again with a glass of bourbon observing her inside that Santa Claus costume; she seemed to be enjoying the moment.

"Oh," Barbara said, opening her present, "this is beautiful."

Leslie opened a sweater and put it back in its box, "Thanks, Hel, this is great."

"I picked it out." Blue eyes shone happily.

"Why don't you look under the tree?" Leslie asked her. "Barbara and I bought you something."

"Cool!" The girl turned and looked at the boxes wrapped in paper under the tree, there were many. She kneeled and began to read the tags, after a few minutes she raised a box, "This is yours, mom."

"Oh, give it to me." Selina smiled.

"But I can't find mine." Helena looked at the boxes again. "Where is it?"

"In front of you," Barbara said.

"I don't see anything, just a..."

A big box was behind the tree. She went to it, it almost as big as her, she looked at Barbara and Leslie, "Is that mine?"

Both women nodded. The child almost jumped on top the box and began to unwrap the paper. Her eyes opened wide. "A bike!"

"Four gears." Barbara went to her. Helena finished unwrapping the paper.

"A bicycle?" Selina looked at her friends.

"She loves bikes," Leslie said.

"Ohhh, yea!" Helena giggled, "And it's black like Dick's." She looked at Barbara, "Is it as fast as his?"

"This is just a bicycle, I don't think so." Barbara helped her open the box.

Selina's senses turned on. That was not good. "Dick's bike"… She had heard that well, it was not her imagination. She raised her brow. "Fast as his?" she asked Barbara.

Before the redhead could say anything, Helena answered, "It's cool, he gave me a ride."

Leslie closed her eyes. That was going to hurt. The redhead noticed Selina's eyes change Selina from normal to feral. She was pissed, and that was not good.

"Dick gave my daughter a ride on his bike?" Selina put her glass on a table next to her.

"Not any bike mom," Helena said excitedly, "A Harley Davidson V-Rod. Aluminum body. 49mm 38° raked fork. 180mm rear tire. Black calipers..."

Selina moved her hand. "I don't need details, I know." She looked at Barbara and stood up. "And?" Barbara knew she hated Helena riding bikes. She was still too small and she didn't want to see her hurt just because Barbara loved to disobey her orders.

Barbara swallowed, looking up at the taller woman. Selina annoyed was not good. "Well... she was sad, for her stuffed cat and..."

Leslie stood up immediately; she didn't want a problem or arguments to ruin the night. "Why don't you discuss that tomorrow, right now, Helena is happy with her bike." She glared at them, "We don't want to see her sad, right?"

Selina glared at Barbara coldly, but Leslie was right. She moved back to the couch. "All right."

Barbara sighed, she was in trouble again.

* * *

It was late, the flames in the fireplace lit the room and kept it warm. Helena was asleep with her head in Selina's lap, while the blonde pet her head distractedly. Leslie sat on the couch next to her, drinking a glass of water. Barbara had gone minutes ago, she needed to be atwork early. They kept talking comfortably, without notice the time. Leslie had turned the lights off. In a moment, silence covered the place; they felt comfortable just sitting there.

"She doesn't know." Leslie's voice broke the silence.

The blonde looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"Barbara doesn't know about Helena's father."

Selina's gaze turned to the fire. "No."

"Why did you tell me? She has been better friend for you than I." She put her glass down. "I know you are special, that you don't like to have deep relationships... but, she has been supporting you without ask."

Selina picked up her glass of champagne from the table next to her. "And I appreciate that. Her discretion. She never asks, she never tried to figure out what happened or why. She's a perfect friend for me." She sipped the liquid, "Did you know that I admire her as Batgirl?"

"No."

"The first time I encountered her, I thought she's be a push over. She is smaller than me. And, suddenly, I had an hurricane on me. She was a damn pain in the ass."

Leslie smiled.

"Yes," Selina nodded, "a smartass with incredible intelligence." Blue eyes looked at the old woman, "She stunned me, she is a brilliant, impressive detective."

"You two fought."

"It was fun," Selina finished her glass, "I kicked her ass sometimes."

"And she kicked yours..." Leslie grinned, "I know both versions, remember? I'm everyone's doctor."

"Whatever, she cost me a lot of money." She poured a bit more champagne in her glass, "She stopped me from completing some robberies."

"You were working for the wrong side."

"Came on Les," she raised her glass, still petting Helena's head with her free hand, "it's my nature. And it was damn fun..."

"Why did you trust her, knowing that she was your enemy."

Selina laughed, her laugh was light and she looked beautiful every time she did it. The woman fascinated Leslie, she was contradictory in many ways. She didn't agree with her past criminal activities, and she was still mysterious, keeping many secrets just for herself. She still wondered why she had agreed to help her when Bruce had asked it of her. Her eyes fixed on the little brunette sleeping on her mother's lap, she smiled. She felt happy for having done that.

"She was not my enemy... not exactly." The blonde explained, "She was a challenge; and more so when I noticed she was still practically a teenager." She raised her brow. "How do you think my pride was when I discovered that a damn teenager had kicked my ass?"

"Not pleasant, I guess." Leslie sipped her water, amused. It was always fun talking with Selina.

Selina kept silent a few seconds, "She is light, you know how the light calls attention to the darkness." She winked at her. "And I'm dark."

Leslie moved forward, intrigued. Selina loved to play with words, "And what does that mean?"

Selina grinned. "Nothing bad, don't worry. It's just that... well, I knew she would do anything to get justice. Justice is her obsession. We were in the middle of many confrontations... but always, her sense of justice and the drive to do the right things stopped her from doing unfair things. Regardless of her anger. I admire that." She drank a bit more of champagne, "I would break the neck of any asshole that would try to attack me... She could have killed me at least once, and she stopped."

"Barbara doesn't like hurt people."

"Barbara doesn't like the darkness, but respects life; even it's that of her worst enemy."

Helena raised her head slightly, half asleep. "Where are we...?" she mumbled, dizzily opening thin cat pupils. Selina leaned down and brushed her hair. "Shhh... it's okay. Sleep."

"May I go to my room?"

"We are not in our home yet, sweety." She whispered warmly to her, "Sleep." The child moved and snuggled against her mother's waist, purring. The blonde smiled and kissed her forehead.

Leslie heard the strange sound, she cocked her head trying to figure out what it was. She looked around, but was stunned when she realized the sound came from the place where Selina and Helena were.

"What's wrong, Leslie" Selinna asked gently, noticing her concern.

"Nothing... just...do you hear that"

"What"

Leslie hesitated"It's like a rumble. A light one."

The woman once known as Catwoman laughed. The doctor didn't understand. Amused, the ex-burglar fixed her eyes on her. "Come here."

"What"

"Please, come here, with me." She put her glass on the table.

Leslie walked toward her and noticed the rumble was becoming clearer. She didn't know what to think. Selina raised her hand and took her wrist. "Come here." She moved the old woman's hand toward Helena's back. Leslie moved her hand back, disconcerted. Selina held her grip laughing. It was the first time she realized the strength of the blonde.

"Don't worry." Selina whispered gently"It's her, she is purring."

"Purring" Blue eyes opened wide. "Helena purrs"

"Yes" she released the woman's hand and hugged her child"she does it when she feels happy or comfortable... or loved."

Leslie moved her hand slowly over the child's back and marveled"I never... imagined this… it's... it's wonderful."

"Yes, it is." Selina kissed Helena's temple"I love to hear, and feel her purring. Is it not cute"

"Yes... You purr too"

"Yes, but" she smirked "only in "hot" situations."

Leslie observed her in silence, the contrast between the lovely mother; the sexy woman and the amazing criminal was astonishing. "Was it hard?" she asked.

"Hard? Was what hard?"

"The choice of having her." She gestured towards the sleepy brunette, "you loved your freedom; your life."

"No," Selina raised her head, "I wanted her. She is my treasure. And I didn't want her to have an insecure and dangerous life because of me. I didn't sacrifice anything, it was, it IS a pleasure to give her all my time."

"Why do I know and she doesn't know?"

"It's the best... for her. I don't want her feeling trapped between her loyalty to him and the promise to not tell him that I would ask for before telling her his name." She moved back and sighed, "And the less people that know, the better that is for Hel. Many criminals wouldn't think twice about hurting her to hurt him. And I would never forgive myself for that, because since the first moment I knew that I had his child, I knew that meant danger for the baby... and probably death," Selina's eyes lowered and she caressed her daughter's face, "I never regret having her. How could you think that? She's a part of me... the best part."

Leslie was moved by the words. It was the first time that she had opened so deeply to her. "Don't you think you are too rude with her?"

Selina blinked and raised her head. "Uh?"

"Barbara…. she is a good woman, she has helped you and you scold her so much."

"I don't scold her."

"She has been so nice with you and with Helena. She always tries to do the best to make her feel comfortable and you too. But you are often angry with her."

"It's not anger." Selina smiled, "Barbara is a smart woman, and an incredible crime fighter but... she is ystill ung. She is learning, and... well, you know how obsessive I am about Helena. I can't help it. I don't like her to ride bikes. I know about bikes, and I know how Barbara and Dick drive. No one would feel comfortable knowing her child is riding a bike with them. They are insane, high speed, crazy drivers... no, no. And Barbara knows that. Helena loves bikes too and I don't want that them encouraging her passion for those things."

"Please, you know they would never put her life in danger." Leslie moved her head.

"I prefer her not to be near those things."

"Whatever, don't be rude with her. She is trying her best. She has dalt with a lot of people, except children; she doesn't know what to do with a child, and well... she has been doing pretty well. Your kid is difficult and she has managed her very well... Helena trusts in her and that is hard, you know it."

"I know..." Selina relented, Leslie was right, "and I don't trust Helena to anyone."

Leslie smiled gently at her, "So Cat-mother? Why don't you try to be more patient with Bat-nanny? You always act like a grumpy mother with her."

"I'm not grumpy."

"Yes, sure..."

Selina rolled her eyes, "All right, all right, I promise I won't be rude with her," she pointed at the doctor with her finger, "but that doesn't means I forgive wonder clown boy."

"Dick," Leslie said.

"Same thing."

"All right," Leslie stood up, "The champagne is finished, want more?"


	14. Holy cats Batman!

Robin crouched on the top of a building looking down. He had attempted to press some thugs into telling him where Mr. Freeze was and what he was planning, unsuccessfully. His hope was find one of his old assistants. Maybe he will know something; but he had been waiting for him outside his building for almost two hours with no luck. He would probably have to go back to the Batcave with no information for Batman.

The weather had been turning worse in the past few days. Snow was normal, but the last days had seen much more than an average snowfall. The temperature was incredibly low. Unexpectedly, a whip wrapped around his neck and pulled him down, making him hit the cold ground hard. Stunned, he shook his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw Caatwoman standing over him.

"Hello, wonder kid," She purred with a sexy voice.

"Hi and I'm not a kid." He sat up and unwrapped the whip from around his neck, "long time since I've seen you... well... as this."

"I was on vacation." She smiled, raising her brow and resting her hand on her hip.

"Long vacation." Robin stood up cleaning his costume, "What are you doing here?"

She rolled her whip. "Looking for you, baby."

"For me?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, for you."

"I don't understand."

"Did you give a ride to my kitten on your bike?" She raised her head to look at him.

"Kitten?"

She walked toward him. He couldn't deny that she could make anyone nervous… she was... hot.

"My kitten," she purred, putting her index finger under his chin. "You know her, my little kitten."

He swallowed. Oh, she was referring to Helena, "Well... yes... why?"

"Maybe you don't know, but I don't want her on any bikes. Barbara didn't tell you?"

"I heard something about that, but..." He stepped back until a wall stopped him.

She stood inches from him and leaned in. Her nose was almost touching his. "You are an expert at being in trouble. Heros are experts at being in troubles often. I want my kitten far from that; I want her far from bikes, understand?"

She smelled terribly good. Now he understood why Bruce was under her charm. She had terribly desirable lips. For a second he felt guilty. He bit his lip, trying to think clearly. "Sel... Catwoman, it was just a ride, she was sad and..."

"No bikes," she interrupted, she never had liked him much anyway; she didn't understand what Barbara saw in that boy. In her opinion, she deserved someone more mature, and if he wasn't a hero, much better. Heros were boring with their "following" of the rules. "Why didn't you look for me as... Selina?" Dick asked nervously.

"It's more fun this way," Selina smirked. "Now, if something happens to my kitten, I'll rip your throat out. Better keep your bike far away from her."

"You sound a bit aggressive." Dick moved to a side.

"People are aggressive when they are pissed. I am pissed. I'm pissed to know that you, supposedly a mature 'hero', put the life of a child at risk."

"You are exaggerating."

The woman dressed in black crossed her arms and glared at him, "You know I'm not, your life is not normal. Your life will never be normal, so, if you'll stay far from my daughter, I'd really appreciate it."

"You are not normal either, how could you have a child know...?."

Suddenly, her felt her hand closing around his throat. Maybe he had gone too far in pissing off a big cat with that comment. He remained motionless, the claws that she had on her fingertips were extremely dangerous. "Don't go there, that is not your business," she growled. She didn't want to discuss her personal life with him. "Keep your bike far from her!" She released him and jumped off the building.

He rubbed his throat, she was... crazy. A damn crazy, but beautiful woman.

* * *

Barbara woke up dizzly, hearing soft knocks at her window. She raised her head, the room was dark. Moving her hand, she looked for her wrist watch on the night table. She finally found it and looked at it. Eight in the morning. She let her head fall on her pillow. Who could it be at that time, on her balcony no less? She had gone to bed so late after attending the New Gotham Police Department annual party with her dad.

She heard the knocks again. That couldn't be. Helena ran away again? This time she would kill the little demon. She sat up in the bed and noticed it was freezing. Rubbing her arms, she took her robe and covered herself with it before yawning and walking to the window. Maybe she could cover it with bricks.

She moved the curtain to the side and was surprised to see Dick outside with a big coat over him. What the hell was he doing there? "Dick what are you doing there?"

"I need to talk with you." He said rubbing his arms. It was cold, really cold outside.

"At this hour? On my balcony? Are you crazy?"

"You don't answer my calls and keep avoiding me. This was my last option."

"Well, I can't talk now, it's eight o'clock in the morning and I'm tired."

"Well, I'll wait here," Dick said, sitting on the edge of the balcony.

"You can't wait there!" Barbara almost shouted. What would the neighbors think seeing a man outside her apartment in a cold day? But he was determined, he was going to stay there until she would talk to him. He crossed his arms, waiting.

The red head rolled her eyes, if she felt cold in the room, outside was surely a fridge. Annoyed, she unlocked the door and, crossing her arms, she sat on the bed glaring at him. Dick walked inside, rubbing his hands.

"Damn, it's really cold outside," he said, trying to break the chill that was colder inside than the one outside.

"What do you want?" Barbara asked, looking for her clothes on a chair. She removed her robe.

"You look much better with out clothes." He smiled, taking off his coat.

The redhead picked up a sweater and put it over her head. "You have five minutes, Dick."

"Have you noticed how bad the weather has turned?" He sat on a chair next to the wall. He couldn't avoid looking at her legs, long and muscled.

Barbara took her pants and turned to look at him. "Yes. I read the news; some roads are closed, as is the airport."

He blinked and shook his head. "So much snow is not normal. We think Dr. Freeze is behind all this."

"Couldn't you wait until later to tell me this?"

"I wanted to see you too."

Barbara moved her head and, closing the button of her pant,s took a hair brush. "Dick, I'm not in the mood. What does Batman say about all this?"

She was difficult, really difficult. He sighed. "He is worried, he doesn't know what to think. He examined the snow and it's normal."

"Well. That means that if Freeze is behind this, we need to work quickly to find him." She crossed her arms and looked at him, "Anything else?"

"Why are you so mad at me?" He stood up and walked towards her.

"You know why." She tried to move but he grabbed her wrist.

"No, I don't know."

"I hate that you try to use me to get information for him!" She pulled her arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know it." Barbara tried to move again, but he held her again by her wrist, but this time, he didn't release her.

"I don't want to fight, I want to talk. Please."

"Dick..."

"Please."

The redhead closed her eyes for a second; maybe as he said, it was better to talk. She sat and fixed her eyes on him. "Batman sent you to ask me about Helena's father."

"No."

"Then why did you ask me about it?"

"I was just curious! Bruce never asked me anything." Dick explained, sitting next to her.

"I don't believe you." The redhead shook her head.

"I don't understand. Well, Catwoman is... weird... she has always only had interest in jewels, money, the good life, she disappeared and suddenly she re-appers with a kid! And she says she has changed! I can't believe that... I think something is behind all this. She is lying."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "She is not lying, she made a choice to have her daughter and she wants the best for her."

"Who is that kid, how she could do change her in that way? I don't buy this."

"I can't believe it..." Dick locked his eyes on hers.

"And I can't believe you are just "curious"," Barbara said to him.

He took her hands between his, "Why would I lie to you? Why?"

"Because you are loyal to Bruce!" She pulled her hand back and tried to stand up again.

He stopped her and almost pushed her over the bed, taking her by surprise. He leaned over her. His face inches from hers, Dick put his arms to her sides supporting his weight and looking at her. "But I don't love him," he whispered softly.

She blinked; green eyes were lost in deep blue ones.

"Look at me, you know I'm not lying to you."

Barbara couldn't move under his weight... or maybe she didn't want to?

"I love you, I love you so much," he whispered and moved down, brushing his lips against hers. The soft caress made her tremble.

"But..." she tried to say.

He closed her mouth with another tender kiss. "You never lie to me," he said softly. "I trust you. Why can't you trust in me?"

The words were gone from her throat. That was true, he had never doubted her word, and he had always supported her; she felt guilty. "I'm sorry... I..." He closed her mouth again, pressing his lips against hers. She lost herself in the sensation of his gentle touch. Dick wrapped his arms around her back. After long seconds, he moved back lightly to breathe.

"Do you forgive me? I didn't do anything..." He brushed her hair.

"I need to think about it," she gasped.

"Why are you so difficult?"

She didn't answer. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

* * *

"I want cookies," Helena told Selina.

"You have eaten so much." The beautiful woman walked with inside a big department store, taking her child's hand. She was looking for a special dress, unsuccessfully. She stopped in front of the woman's department and looked at a blue one. Helena sighed and looked around.

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Selina looked for an employee.

"I'm growing, mom."

"Sure."

A young lady appeared, suddenly. "May I help you?"

"Yes," Selina said, "I want to see this one in size..."

"Mom, I want to go home! You have been buying clothes all morning!" the child protested; she didn't understand her mother's obsession with clothes.

"Wait just a minute." The blonde touched the fabric, it was soft.

"Selina?"

Blue eyes lifted to find green. "Barbara, hi!"

"Hi Barbara!" Helena smiled.

"Hi Hel, I thought you were in Paris, Selina," the redhead said.

"Me too, but the weather didn't help us. The airport is closed."

"Oh dammit, it's true."

"I postponed the trip." Selina smiled gently, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just came to buy a present, we have a party at the library tomorrow. I'm going home now. And you?"

"I'm looking for a dress and shoes, I want to cut my hair too. I have an invitation to a New Year's Party." She winked.

"I want go to home, my feet hurt," Helena complained.

"Go to sit over there." Selina pointed at a cube. "We will be here a long time."

"I'm bored."

Barbara smiled. "Well, if you want, we can go out to dinner before the end of the year."

"Sure, would be a pleasure."

"Okay, I'll let you go, I'm going home now."

Helena raised her head. Her eyes shone. She had an opportunity to escape. "May I go with her?" Selina shook her head. "Please mom! My feet are killing me!" She pulled her coat, "I'll be watching tv."

"You watch too much tv."

"Please, please, please..."

Barbara laughed and touched Selina's shoulder. "I'm just going to be at home reading, Selina, why don't you let her come. You can pick her up when you are on your way back to your house. It's on your way."

"Yes, yes!" Helena nodded.

Selina took a deep breath and looked at her child. "You are a pain in the ass."

"I'll be good." The kid took her arm and rested her head on it sweetly.

"Let her come, you can shop in peace and take your time," the redhead suggested.

"All right, all right. Go, go."

"Thanks, mom!" Helena pulled her down to kiss her cheek.

"Don't give Barbara any trouble." She pointed at her with her finger.

"No, mom."

"And no bikes." She glared at Barbara.

"No, no..." the redhead waved her hands.

"You saved her ass, I was seriously considering tying her to a chair. Helena, take Barbara's hand and don't let go, there are so many people here today and I don't want you to get lost, all right?"

The child nodded.

"All right. Thanks, Barbara." Selina said.

"Don't worry," she took Helena's hand, "let's go."

"Can we buy cookies?"

"NO cookies." Selina said, walking inside the woman's department.

The cold weater had stopped almost all activities in the city. Maybe Batman was right, she hadn't felt such low temperatures in a long time. After buying some cookies. She and Selina's child walked toward her apartment. They crossed a park where some kids were playing in the snow. Barbara felt Helena stop walking, she turned her head back. The girl was watching some kids playing in the snow.

"Hel?." She pulled her hand.

"I'm the snow monster!" Helena turned and shouted.

"Sure, let's go!".

The brunette let go of the redhead's hand and raised her hands. "I hate people!"

Barbara cocked her head and looked at her curiously. "You what?"

Helena stepped back. "I hate people! I'm the snow monster."

"Does the snow monster want cookies?"

"Sure!" Blue eyes shone.

"No, I don't give cookies to snowmen"

Helena kneeled and taking a bunch of snow she threw it at the redhead. "I'll get you!"

"Hey, you!" Barbara raised her arm in time to avoid the snow ball.

Helena laughed and kneeled to pick up more snow. Barbara moved quickly and, putting the bags on the ground, she took snow and threw it at the brunette. The child tumbled back.

"I win!" Barbara exclaimed.

Helena cleaned her coat and frowned. She stood up quickly and ran at the redhead, who held her by her arms, laughing

"NO! Let me go!" the child yelled, struggling.

"No way." Barbara stumbled with Helena's feet and both fell to the ground in the cold snow. They rolled in the snow laughing. Barbara took a bunch of snow and threw it on Helena's head. Helena brushed off the hood of the coat that covered her head, resting on her knees, and then jumped on the redhead, throwing her back against the ground. Barbara laughed and Helena tried to fill her mouth with snow.

"Stop, I can't..." she laughed, holding her wrist; she marveled at the kid's strength. It was amazing.

"I win!" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Okay, okay, you win."

"I won! I won!" Helena stood up and jumped.

"Oufff, okay, you win."

Helena looked around, the park was covered with snow. "Can we make a snow man?" she asked.

Barbara cleaned her back off. "It's cold, we must go home. "

"Just a small one. Come on!" Helena pulled her sleeve.

Barbara thought in silence a second, the last time she had made a snowman had been five or six years ago when she was in high school.. one afternoon with some friends. Why not try again? She smiled. "All right."

The kid kneeled on the floor and began to move snow. The young crimefighter followed her. She almost had almost forgotten the feeling of the snow under her hands.

"Where is your boyfriend?" the kid asked distractedly.

"I don't have a boyfriend." The redhead didn't hesitate.

Helena stopped what she was doing and narrowed her eyes. Green eyes felt the weight of blue ones on her. She raised her eyes and found Helena's face. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Well, he must be," Helena took another fist of snow, "he has a cool bike... Why do you deny it? I had saw him in your house."

Barbara blushed. "I'm not denying it... and, yes, you have seen him, friends visit friends."

Helena looked at her and smirked. "Barbara, babies don't come from Paris."

Suddenly, they heard suddenly a loud explosion. Barbara turned her head just in time to see a big wave of snow coming toward them. She grabbed the child by her waist and ran. She knew that no matter how fast she could run, the wave would reach them in seconds. She jumped, with the child in her arms, behind a trash container and covered her with her body. Suddenly, everything turned back when the avalanche reached them.


	15. A breath hold

She felt numb, her head throbbed. Pressure on her back made her slowly come back to her senses. Cold, her body felt cold. She opened her eyes, she was lying on her left side and her arms were wrapped around Helena, who had her head buried in her chest. A chill ran down her spine, she felt her heart stop, the child wasn't moving.

"Helena? Are you okay?" The crime fighter raised her hand and put it on her neck until she found her pulse; she sighed with relief and kissed her forehead. She was just knocked out, maybe she had pushed her too hard against the ground. It was good in a way; she would be scared if she knew she was trapped.

She tried to move, but the weight of the trash container was on her back, she turned her head back, the container was over them. She noticed a bent bench a few steps from where they were, which was preventing the big object from squashing them, but it didn't stop the part of the container that was pressing against her back. Her position was very uncomfortable; and the cold was terrible. The space where they were was small and the snow had formed a wall of ice around them. She could hear cries and yells outside. Barbara shouted, calling for help unsuccessfully. The noises outside were too loud.

* * *

The park was chaos; confusion was rampant and people were running around, trying to get far away from the place where Mr. Freeze had suddenly appeared. He stood up on a strange vehicle, similar to a tank, in the middle of the park, and around him were many weird men. The floor of the fountain was broken. He had traveled underground and exited through the base of the fountain, breaking the cement by using some gun. The force of the impact had launched the snow against them.

Freeze pointed at the bank, "Come on!" he shouted, "Hurry, time is short!"

* * *

She stretched her hand to scratch the snow wall and make a hole but she couldn't do it. She took a stick from the ground and used it to hit the wall. The snow easily fell down, she created a small hole. Barbara tried again to push up the container, unsucesfully, but it semed be stuck. She suddenly felt the container moving back a bit more. She grunted. Something was pushing it down and it was squashing her. She couldn't see it, but on the container was a tree that had broken and fallen on top of it. She supported her weight on her left arm to avoid squashing Helena. The redhead tried to think a way to escape. She shouted again, but no one heard her. She felt the kid moving under her... a bad moment to wake up. 

Helena half opened her eyes, feeling warm arms around her, she was confused, it wasn't her mom's scent. She tried to move, but she realized she couldn't do it. There was a heavy weight on her.

"Shhh... it's okay," Barbara whispered, noticing she had woken up, "are you okay?" She brushed the brunette hair.

The kid raised her head, she recognized her immediately. "What happened?" she asked softly, "where are we?"

The redhead knew she was scared and tried to talk as soft as possible, "I don't know exactly, but don't worry, I'm thinking of a way to get out of this."

Helena tried to move again; the place was small and Barbara was almost squashing her. She tried to push her back and crawl, but she couldn't move very much.

"We are trapped, Helena," the older woman tried to calm her and supported her weight as much as she could on her left arm to give the girl more space. "Try to be patient."

"I'm cold..." the kid mumbled.

"We'll be okay, just hold on a second..." A noise outside made the redhead raise her head. Through the hole she saw the police had arrived and had blocked Freeze's way and the henchmen. The tall, crazy man took out a big gun and started to shoot everywhere.

Helena heard the shots, blue eyes turned to thin golden irises; she moved nervously, feeling danger. Feeling trapped, her instinct urged her to run away. Barbara watched her transform, marveling. She had seen her little cat eyes before, but never as they morphed. The redhead used her free hand and cupped her cheek warmly.

"Helena," she mumbled with a soft voice. "I'm here with you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, understand?" Thin pupils fixed on her. "Anything," she said again. "Understand?"

The girl nodded lightly.

"Just give me a few seconds, it that an avalanche is over us, would you look at that?" Barbara showed her the hole with her hand, "We are close, see? I just need to find a way to free myself, the trash container that I ran to cover us from the avalanche turned and is over us, I can't move too much, but I'm trying to think of a way to get out."

"I'm cold."

"I know, I'm cold too; hold on." Barbara smiled; she knew she was cold. Colder than usual. A loud noise made the redhead look out again; the fight had turned into a big battle. Freeze was shooting his gun, freezing everything he hit. Barbara moved her hand down and began to make a bigger hole behind Helena.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"Making a hole."

"Why?"

"Maybe if I give you space, you can move." She scratched the snow behind the girl's waist and pulled back, "Helena, when you feel a space, try to crawl back."

* * *

Outside the battle was easy for Mr. Freeze. He could easily control the police while his henchmen were assaulting the bank. The movement was fast, in five minutes they had finished their job. He had planned the moment great detail to avoid surprises; except one... 

One of his henchmen fell, hit by a batarang. He turned his head, Batman and Robin had arrived. He grumbled.

"Your time is up, Freeze!" Batman shouted, standing a few yards from where he was.

* * *

After a few minutes of digging, the redhead felt her hand numb from the cold; her glove wasn't helping too much, but she couldn't stop. The theory about Freeze lowering the temperature was right. The cold that they were feeling wasn't normal.

"I'm cold," the little brunette mumbled again, shivering.

"Try to move now, Helena, to your right." Barbara felt the girl began to move. "That's it," she said, encouraging her, "move back. Push harder." After a few seconds, Helena was finally able to crawl back. The redhead relaxed her left arm that had been supporting her weight to avoid squashing the girl; it was practically numb.

"Barbara?" Helena asked, scared. She held herself tightly.

"Give me a second, I have to make the hole bigger to get out." The redhead noticed one of her legs was trapped, she pulled it and felt a stab of pain.

* * *

Freeze noticed that Batman and his friend were moving faster and knocking his men out. It didn't matter. He had the money from the bank, it was time to run away. He jumped in his vehicle and began to move back.

"He is escaping!" Robin hit the face of one of the thugs. He turned and saw, in the distance, a child crawling out of a hole. He felt a chill on his back, Freeze was moving in reverse toward her. "A child is there!" he shouted to Batman.

The Dark Night saw her and immediately ran in front of Freeze, he needed to distract him and try to make him follow him. "Help her!" he shouted.

The young man ran as fast as possible trying to get to the child.

* * *

Helena, kneeling, began to make the hole bigger and looked inside. "Barbara?"

* * *

Robin could just see a girl kneeled and shouted as he ran towards her. "Run, girl! Run!"

* * *

Inside the hole, Barbara felt her foot was trapped. "I'm stuck," she growled, pulling again and biting her lip to not cry. On her third try, her leg was free; she noticed her ankle was sprained. Walking would be a problem; Helena took her arm to help her get out. At that moment, horrified green eyes saw the big tank moving back toward them. She pushed Helena back, "Run Helena!"

Robin tried to move quickly, the child was helping some one... Barbara? That was Barbara, and the kid was Helena. He felt his heart beating out of his chest watching Freeze's vehicle so dangerously close to them. Freeze noticed that Batman was trying to distract him and noticed the boy wonder running to his side. Was he trying to surprise him? He wasn't a fool, he moved his gun from Batman's direction to Robin's.

The child turned and looked at the vehicle. It was just a few seconds that Helena was frozen, looking at the car; her instinct was more powerful than her fear; she couldn't leave her there; turning, she took Barbara's hands between hers and pulled harder. The red head was going to protest, but the kid's strength surprised her. She tried to stand up and walk, but her ankle hurted and she bent down.

* * *

Batman noticed the change in Freeze's movement, he had thought Robin was going to trap him and saw him aiming his gun toward him. 

"Robin, watch out!" he shouted.

The young man turned in time and jumped back to avoid a blast of the cold weapon.

* * *

Barbara turned her head, the noise of the motor was too close. She turned and saw the wheels of the big tank close to them. She couldn't move, but the girl could. She stood up as quickly as possible, supporting her weight on one leg and taking the child by her waist, she threw her agains a bunch of snow a few feet away from herself and the tank. She fell to the ground and covered her head with her hands catching her breath. 

"Let's go now!" Freeze shouted. Barbara saw the wheels stop a few inches from her face. The vehicle turned to her right, trying to escape through the hole that it had created in the ground under the fountain.

The redhead let her lungs take air; she felt her soul coming back to her body and let her head fell to the ground. That had been really close.

Batman sighed with relief too. Unintentionally, Robin had saved them. Seeing that the redhead was okay, he followed Mr. Freeze though the hole.

"Barbara!" Helena ran toward her. The older woman raised herself a bit and immediately felt Helena's thin arms wrapping around her neck.

"It's okay, Hel, it's okay." She hugged her back. "Are you okay?"

The child nodded. Barbara moved back a bit and looked at her, she was pale. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes." Blue eyes turned moist, "...No..."

Barbara hugged her, trying to comfort her. She pulled her close and put her hand on the back of her head, trying to offer security; the child sobbed. "I was so scared."

"Everything is okay," Barbara whispered, realizing she was cold and soaking wet.

"I want to go home," Helena sobbed.

"Yes, yes, we will go... I need to change your clothes."

"Barbara!" Robin's voice made her turn, still holding the kid. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, help him."

"Can you walk?"

"I'll be okay," the red head insisted, "help him."

He didn't want to leave them alone, but she was right. "I'll be back," he said.

The young woman waited a few moments until the child calmed a bit. She looked around; the place was full of policemen. The park was a disaster, the place where the fountain had been was now just a big hole. They were lucky, if she hadn't hidden behind the container, they would have been buried by the snow.

"Hey... Miss Gordon. " One of the policemen recognized her and went to help her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll need a bit of help," she admitted "I think I sprained my ankle."

The policeman waved to one of the paramedics near them. "Hey, come here!"

The little brunette took Barbara's hand and never let go. The paramedics attended to her in the back of an ambulance. They covered the two with blankets. Dick arrived at the place after a few minutes; he walked around, looking for the red head. Finally, a policeman showed him where they were.

When he saw her, he ran toward her and hugged her. "You worried me. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay, don't worry." The redhead smiled and moved back.

Dick took her cheek. "You are cold."

"I'm okay, Dick."

He realized her foot was bandaged and frowned. "You are hurt."

Barbara sighed, he worried so much. "Dick… Dick, please... I'm okay."

Helena snuggled against Barbara's arm. "I want to go home."

At that moment, Dick saw the child. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, help me get her home, she is soaked and I need to change her clothes."

"All right. Come here, Helena."

The brunette moved back, wrapping her arms around Barbara. "No." She was not going to move away from the redhead.

"Hel, I can't walk, let him help us."

"No."

Dick tried to take the child's arm, but Barbara stopped him, "It's okay, it's okay," she understood Helena, "just help me."

* * *

Dick waited in the living room while Barbara prepared a warm bath for Helena, she had chosen a big shirt and socks for her. She was seated on the side of the bath tub and the little brunette, with a towel wrapped around her, sat on the toilet, watching her. 

"You haven't said a word since we got back," Barbara said. "Do you feel okay?"

"Why did you push me?" That question had been running through her head all thhe whole way back to Barbara's apartment afternoon. She didn't understand that.

"Why?"

"You did it two times, I tried to help you and you pushed me, why?"

The crime fighter smiled. "Because I didn't want to see you get."

"But you needed help. I was trying to help," Helena said with sadness.

"Thanks for that, Helena, I really appreciate that." She moved and took her hand, "but... you are too young; I would hate to see you hurt, and your mom would feel sad if something happened to you. I was trying to protect you."

The child cocked her head. "Why is being young a problem if I was just trying to help you?"

"It's not a problem, it's... your mom, me, Dick, people always protect kids first, always, before anything, the most important thing is the life of a child."

"Why?"

"Because children are the hope of the world. You are a hope, a little one, but a hope. Maybe your future will be brilliant; maybe you will be important and help people one day."

"That doesn't matter to me, I wanted to help you."

"You did help, you pulled me out of that hole." She took her arm and squeezed it gently. "You are really strong, what do you want to eat? Double pizza?"

Helena giggled.

"Okay, take a bath, I'll do the same. I don't want you to catch a cold. Understand?"

The child nodded.

After putting Helena in bed, Barbara put pants on and went to the kitchen, where Dick waited for her with a warm cup of coffee. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm glad you are okay."

"I'm happy you are here." She winked.

"Sit, want something else?" He pulled a chair back.

"No, did you catch him?"

"No, he escaped again," Dick said, sitting next to her.

"Batman is worried, it's the third bank he's robbed. It's nothing good. He will use the money to pay for more experiments."

"He is making the temperature drop." Barbara took a sip of her coffee.

"We are sure of that, I told you."

"But why?" Green eyes locked on him.

"I have no idea. We need to investigate and figure it out, then maybe we will understand his plans." He took her hands, "I'm worried... for you."

"Why?"

"He tried to trap you the last time, your blood type is the same as his wife and he tried to use you to bring her to life, using your organs."

Barbara sighed and leaned in the chair. "Dick, that..."

He didn't let her finish, he moved down and kissed her. First, he just brushed her lips and later she slowly opened her mouth, letting him in. She let herself lost in the feeling; he always had been sweet and tender.

"Are you going to come to the bed?"

The sweet voice of Helena interrupted them and made them break the moment abruptly. They moved back, embarrassed and Barbara covered her mouth with her hand trying to clean it.

"Yes, yes, I'll be there in a moment."

Helena cocked her head and looked at Dick. "Are you her boyfriend?" The young man coughed. She had caught him off guard. "What?" Her blue eyes were fixed on him, he had never felt so uncomfortable, "Why are you ashamed that she's your girlfriend?"

Barbara, surprised by the question, opened her eyes wide and looked at him. Dick swallowed; he didn't know what to do.

"Well?" Barbara asked.

"It's, it's not that..." he hesitated, "we... never..."

Helena shook her head, "Men..." she said, walking back to the room.

Dick wanted to kill her, he turned his head to see Barbara, who was glaring to him. As soon as he heard the door close, he tried to defend himself. "We've never talked about this!"

"You could say something, at least."

"You've always told me that you like your freedom." He knew he was in trouble, nothing good.

"We have never talked seriously about this." Barbara crossed her arms.

"Well... I thought..." Dick stumbled over his words, nervously….


	16. After the cold

Helena was under the covers, looking through the window and hugging a pillow. Barbara was taking too long in coming back to the room. She looked at the door and back to the window again. Why she couldn't just tell her boyfriend to come back later? Suddenly, her fine hearing made her raise her head; after a few seconds, the door opened and she saw Barbara walking inside with a cup of hot chocolate and a big piece of cake. Her eyes shone and she sat up immediately.

"I hope you like this." The redhead gave her the plate with the cake and put the cup of hot chocolate on the night table. "I know you love the milk and chocolate."

Helena took the plate with both hands. "Thanks so much!"

The young daughter of Commissioner Gordon smiled and crawled to the other side of the bed, covering herself with the bed spread too. Helena put a big piece of cake in her mouth. "Where is he?" she asked.

"He has things to do." The redhead sighed, moving her head against the pillow.

"You are just as bad a liar as he is."

"And you are very curious." She turned on her side and rested her head on her hand, putting the elbow on the pillow.

"Are you thinking about marrying him?"

"Of course not." Green eyes lifted to meet little blue ones.

"So why are you dating him?"

"I'm not 'dating' him."

Helena put another big piece of cake in her mouth. "Okay, so, he's never asked you to be his girlfriend."

Barbara rolled her eyes. Some times she was so annoying. She took the remote control and turned on the TV.

"Why didn't you ask him?" the child attacked again.

The redhead looked for a good movie to watch, "Why I didn't I ask him what?"

"To be your boyfriend."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute..." Barbara sat up on the bed.

"You like him, he likes you. You kiss him and he comes to visit you, what's the problem?" Helena never understood why adults loved to complicate things. She put the empty plate on the night table and took the mug of hot chocolate.

"I can't ask him to be my boyfriend!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." The younger woman dropped her jaw, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with a kid, "because it's not right and it's none of your business."

"Oh, come on!" Helena raised her eyes, "don't tell me that! You are avoiding answering me."

"I'm not avoiding anything, this is not an appropriate conversation between an adult and a child."

Helena giggled. Barbara glared at her. "What?"

"You are angry because he hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend!"

"That's not true!" How the hell Helena did to put her in the middle of these uncomfortable situations? She took the empty plate from Helena. "Now drink your cocoa."

"You love him." The little brunette smiled.

"Helena," Barbara said in a serious tone, "I'm not going to discuss my personal life with you."

"Why not?"

"Because you are a child, I told you."

"I think you are shy."

"What?"

"Yes, embarrassed to talk about this." Helena sipped her cocoa.

"A... about... what?" the redhead muttered.

The kid licked her lips, a big chocolate moustache of chocolate was on her lip. "About love and boyfriends."

"Helena, this is not a conversation for a girl like you."

"I can give you advice."

This time Barbara couldn't avoid laughing. "You what?"

"I've had boyfriends," the kid said seriously.

"Oh... you've had boyfriends."

"Yes." She smiled proudly.

"How many?"

"Three."

The redhead opened her eyes in surprise and tried to contain her laugh. "Three? God! Helena, you're only ten!"

She sipped again her cocoa. "How many have you had?"

This time the older woman kept silent, thinking. Well, she had never been very sociable, she was always busy studying and... wait a minute, she got her again. She was not going to fall into her trap. "No, forget it."

Helena's eyes narrowed, she asked, almost surprised, "Is he your first boyfriend?"

"...Of course not..." Barbara answered immediately.

"I can't believe it!" Helena put her empty cup on the night table.

"He is not!"

"He is!... Why?"

"He is not! I've had other ones."

"Sure." Helena crossed her arms, "Who?"

Barbara took a bag of candy from her night table, she always kept it there. She had heard it was good give to kids candy after an emotional experience because their blood sugar lowered. "Take this, entertain yourself."

Helena had never had a big bag of candy like the one that was in Barbara's hands. Her mother never let her. She raised her hand to take it but Barbara moved her hand back. "Promise you'll just watch television quietly and without questions."

Helena made a face. "We are just talking."

"Well, no more talking, I want to watch TV in silence. Deal?"

"Okay." The kid took the bag and opened it.

"I'm wondering what am I going to tell your mother. She won't be happy that we were in trouble," the redhead thought out loud.

Helena turned her head, with her cheeks looking like balloons, munching candy. Barbara saw her out of the corner of her eye. "Have you considered eating one at a time?"

The kid said something incomprehensible.

"Helena," Barbara took the bag and gave her just a few pieces of candy, "don't eat the entire bag. Just eat a few and keep the others for later." She put it on her night table. The door bell sounded suddenly. She stood up off the bed. "I'll be back."

As soon as the red head left the room, limping, Helena took the candy bag again.

* * *

"Sorry for the delay, Barbara." Selina said, walking insie the apartment, "But the center of town is a disaster. Mr. Freeze blew up a big part of the park. "I guess you heard about it, it was just a few blocks from here." She removed her coat. "That lunatic has something new in mind, he assaulted the Central Bank."

Barbara sighed and closed the door. "I was there."

Selina raised her brow. "Where?"

"At the park…. when he arrived."

Selina felt her heart beating faster and looked around. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry, she is okay, she is okay," Barbara said. "She don't have any bruise, she is calm now, don't scare her."

"What happened?"

"We were at the park making a snow man and, suddenly, I heard an explosion. I saw a big wall of snow coming toward us and I covered her. We were trapped under a trash container, but thankfully she is okay. She was scared; she took a bath and now is in my room watching TV."

"You told me you were going home!" Selina felt anger growing inside her, knowing kow that her child had been in danger made her mad, "Why did you stay at that damn park?"

Barbara rubbed the back of her head. "She wanted make a snowman and..."

"You told me you were going to go home! And you put her life at risk!" She pointed at the redhead with her finger, her pupils turned feline.

Barbara was confused. "Selina... we were just playing; How was I supposed to know that Freeze was going to appear there?"

"You should have come back to your home, you didn't have to stop to play in the park."

This time the redhead was angry.

"Are you stupid or what? Where is my kid?" the blonde turned to look for Helena.

"Enough!" Barbara almost shouted. Selina never thought straight when it came to Helena.

"You are a...!"

"I said enough! I'm tired you dealing with me as if I were a child. I'm not! I would never let anything happen to her! You know it! But nobody expected Mr. Freeze to appear from underground breaking the park's fountain! How the hell do you think I could have guessed that?"

"She was your responsibility, I trusted you!"

"I'm taking care of her, I protected her!"

"I will never trust her to you again! Where is she?" Selina growled.

"I'm not any irresponsible Selina! You are unfair!" Barbara faced her.

The blonde turned, ignoring her and walked toward Barbara's bedroom. "Helena! Where are you?" She opened the room's door and closed it hard behind her.

"Shit!" the redhead shook her head, frustrated. She rubbed her forehead. Okay, she deserved it, for trying to be nice and helpful. Dammit.

* * *

Helena had heard everything her mother has said since the first moment she walked inside the apartment; she put the bag of candy under the covers and spit the ones she had in her mouth into the drawer of the night table. She heard her arguing with Barbara, and she was really angry; she cocked her head. Why she was mad with Barbara? The door opened and the kid could saw her feral eyes. Yea, she was very pissed.

"Mom..." she mumbled.

"Oh honey." Selina ran toward her and hugged her strongly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, why are you mad?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Selna moved back and examined her; she touched her child's cheek softly.

"I'm okay, why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, come on, we need to go home." She kissed her forehead.

"Mom, why are you mad at Barbara?" Helena fixed her eyes on hers.

The blonde woman smiled gently at her, "I'm not mad honey, but we need to go home now."

"You shouted at her, why? She helped me."

The ex-criminal sighed and hugged her again. "I'm sorry, I hate to think that something would happen to you."

"I don't understand you two." Helena moved back and frowned.

"What you don't understand?"

"Barbara helped me to get out of that place. I couldn't move and she helped me to get out." She lowered her head.

Selina, concerned, brushed her rebellious hair back, it immediately fell again over her face. "Where were you honey?"

"We were making a snowman and she pushed me... when I woke up, I was trapped under her, all icould see was snow. I was under her and I couldn't move. She helped me get out, but she couldn't get out because she was trapped under I don't know what." Selina listened carefully to the words of the little brunette, who played nervously with her hands.

"And what happened?"

"I crawled out of a hole that she made; when she could finally get out, I tried to help her, but she pushed me back."

"She pushed you back?"

Helena raised her blue eyes to her mom, "A car was going to hit her, it was moving back and the driver hadn't seen her. I tried to help, but she pushed me and shouted at me to leave her. I couldn't leave her there mom."

Sellina swallowed. Her eyes wide open. "And?"

"I pushed her out, she couldn't walk and she kept shouting at me to leave her... Why? I was just trying to help her. She was angry," the child said with sadness and hugged her mom. "She took me and pushed me far from her before I could move her away from the car... I thought it was going to squash her and I closed my eyes, I thought she was dead mom... but the car stopped a few inches before and moved to the other side."

Selina brushed her hair and rested her cheek on her head, "What... car was it, honey?"

"A big one... looked like a big tank..."

"A man was on top of it? A... man with strange clothes?"

The kid snuggled against her, "Yes... I don't understand mom, she was mad because I tried to help her, and now you are mad with her because she helped me."

Selina took a deep breath. "It's not that honey... It's that... she..." She remained silent, understanding, it wasn't Barbara's fault. That was a truth she didn't want to see, but thinking that something could happen to Helena turned her irrational. They were many other people in danger at the park and Barbara had done everything to protect Helena, and she had done it. She didn't have a scratch. "...She was trying to protect you..." Selina finally said, "that car would have killed you."

Helena moved back again "But it was going to hit her..."

"Yes, but it didn't matter to her. She was pushing you to avoid the car hurting you. The most important thing was you."

"Why?"

"Because I asked her take care of you. She was doing it... no matter the cost." The ex-criinal gave her a kiss and looked at the TV, "What are you watching?"

"Bugs bunny..."

"Okay, keep watching it, while I have some coffee with Barbara."

The child tilted her head, "Aren't you angry with her?"

"I must apologize to her. She was helping you. Stay here." The older woman stood up and exited the room.

Helena watched her go. Adults were weird. She raised the blankets and took out the bag of candy.

* * *

Barbara put some ointment on her ankle and sat on the couch while she waited for Selina to leave her room with Helena; it was hurting. She looked at the big bruise on her skin.

"Why don't you try some ice?"

The redhead raised her head. Selina was standing up with her arms crossed over her chest.

She lowered her head again. "I'll do it in a few. Helena's clothes are in the laundry room, I put them there to dry. I'll get them for you." She was going to stand up, but Selina stopped her with her hand on her shoulder.

"No, wait..."

"Well, I can give you some clothes to cover her. Outside, it's..."

"I want to apologize," Selina interrupted.

Barbara blinked.

"I was unfair." Selina sat on the couch, in front of Barbara. "Knowing that Helena was in danger blinded me... I'm sorry..."

Barbara looked at her in silence; she had never heard her apologize. Bruce had told her that she never does it; she had too much pride.

"Helena told me that you didn't let her help you... you were trapped and... she tried to help you?"

Barbara raised her brows, "She has incredible strength, she dragged me out of that hole with just one pull. Surprised me, really."

"What happened?" Selina tried to sound calm. "What car was going to hit you?"

The redhead rested her back on the couch and began to tell her what had happened. Every moment, Selina felt more and more ashamed. When Barbara finished, the blonde stood up angry with herself.

"Crap..." she growled, moving her hand nervously through her hair.

"Damn, it wasn't my fault!" Barbara tried to stand up but a sharp pain in her ankle stopped her; she bent down, holding her leg.

Selina heard her and turned immediately, taking her arm to help support her. "Stay quiet, you should be resting." She moved her to the couch. "I was not referring to you. I blame myself for being so unfair with you."

"Dammit." The redhead let herself fall onto the couch. She felt angry. "I have saved many lives, I have a lot of responsibility every night dealing with criminals, murderers, burglars. My life is at risk every night. Why do you deal with me as a child?"

"I don't do that!"

"You do it every time you can! Why do you think I can't take care of a child? Why don't you just look for someone more responsible than me and ask her take care of Helena every time you need it and stop annoying me!"

Selina glared at her, "I annoy you? She annoys you?" she knew the younger woman was lying.

"Yes!" the redhead grumbled.

"Please, Barbara, you don't believe your own words!" she raised her hands.

"I have enough problems to deal with without adding your mothering issues!"

"What mothering issues?" a brow raised defiantly.

Barbara stood up again to face the tall woman, "With me! I'm tired of this! I'm not your child! I'm a woman! Every mistake or accident that I have, you turn it into something big and intentional."

"Sit down now! You are hurt!" Selina ordered firmly.

"See? Stop that! I'm an adult, Selina, understand that! Why do you think I'm irresponsible?"

"It's not that!" Selina put her hands over her hips.

"No? So what the hell is it?" Barbara raised her voice.

"I'm worried about you! I'm worried that something will happen to you! You are too impulsive… I'm worried that some day you will be killed! You never stop trying to help people, even if it costs you your life!" Selina shouted.

Barbara didn't know what to say, she just swallowed.

The blonde lowered her head and said almost with a whisper, looking at her fingers, "I'm afraid someday I'll wake up and find that something happened to you..."

Both remained still, looking in silence at each other for long seconds. Barbara sat down slowly on the couch and exhaled, shaking her head. She never thought Selina would worry about her so much; she never expected that.

"Let me see this." The blonde kneeled on the floor and began to remove the bandage.

"I'm okay." Barbara tried to stop her, but Selina pushed her hand to a side.

"I said, let me see this." she removed the bandage and raised a brow. "You need ice. Why are you walking?"

"I needed..."

"You should use a crutch" Selina walked toward the fridge and took out some ice"I saw you walking without support. Do you want to hurt yourself more"

"It's nothing."

"I don't understand why superheroes always say that. Where's the ice bag?"

After a few minutes, long fingers massaged the ankle with ointment carefully and she covered the bruised skin; the blonde recognized that it must be painful.

"I hope you have accepted my apologies," she said with a soft voice, bandaging Barbara's ankle, "I think I'm overprotective about Helena and many times unfair with you."

"You know I would never let anything happened to her. Why don't you trust me?"

"I trust you," blue eyes found green, "If I didn't, do you think I would leave her with you? It's just my character, you know me, I'm so impulsive. I'm sorry."

Barbara nodded and smiled taking her hand. Selina smiled too and moving her other hand over the redhead's, she squeezed it lightly.


	17. On top of spaghetti

"_On tooooop of spagheeeeettttii/Aaaalllll covered with cheeeeeesssseeee/I lost my poooooor meatballlll/When somebody sneeeeeeezed_."

Selina frowned and turned her head to see her kid. She had just left the redhead in her bed, resting, and was driving toward her home, but Helena was acting oddly. She was jumping on the back seat and singing in loud voice, wearing one of Barbara's big sweaters and pants, under a warm bedspread; her wet clothes were in the trunk.

"_It rolled of the taaaaaaaaaaaabbbllleeeee... and ontoo the flooorrrrrrr and then_..."

"Helena, would you please calm down?" her mother asked, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

The kid let herself fall on the back seat. "_myyyyy pooor meeeeeatballllll rolled right out the doooorrrrrrr_."

"Helena, stay quiet," Selina took a deep breath, "I don't want to crash because of you distracting me." The traffic was heavy and the snow was starting to fall again.

The little brunette suddenly hugged her around her neck. "..._it rolled through the gaaaarrrrrdeeeennnn and under a buuuusshhhh and then myyyy pooorrrr meeeeeabaaaalllll was nothing but muuuussshhhhh…"_

"Okay, okay, you sing beautifully, now stay quiet, please."

The child moved back and began to move from side to side in the back sieat. The blonde raised her brow, that hyperactivity wasn't normal, even for Helena. She arrived at her home a few minutes later. She picked up the girl and walked toward her apartment but Helena kept dancing and moving.

".._the muush was as taaaaaaaaaaaaasty as tasty could beeeeeeeee and then the next suuuuuuuummmmmeeeerrr it grew into a treeeeeeee_."

"Hel, please, stay quiet! You are heavy!" She had a hard time trying to keep her quiet. The guard at the main door smiled, opening the door.

"_the tree was all cooooovered, all covered with moooooosssssssss and on it grew meatbaaallllllssss and tomato sssaaaaaauuuuuccceeee_."

"Evening, Mrs. Kyle, do you want help?"

"No thanks, John, I can deal with this."

After doing an equilibrium exercise in the elevator, with relief, the blonde arrived at her apartment. As soon as she put the child on the floor, she jumped up and down and began to sing, but as soon as she hopped a few steps, she stepped on the pants that were too long and she fell to the floor.

"Helena, you must change your clothes." Selina smiled.

The little brunette stood up immediately and kept singing and dancing from side to side. Selina removed her coat and gloves. She folded the bedspread that had been around Helena and put it over a chair. Inside, she wanted to go to look for Mr. Freeze and kick his ass. That nut had almost killed her child and Barbara. But she knew Batman was behind him, and she was sure, he would trap him soon. She went toward the fridge. Helena kept singing.

"_The tree was all cooooovered, all covered with moooooosssssssss_..."

"Helena would you please stay quiet?" she took a glass of water "You will break something!"

"..._and on it grew meatbaaallllllssss and tomato sssaaaaaauuuuuccceeee_."

Selina turned and saw her dancing from one side to the another. She was going to stumble again with those long pants. "Helena, go to your room now and change your clothes!"

"I'm okay."

"No, you are not okay, go change your clothes."

"_On tooooop of spagheeeeettttii/Aaaalllll covered with cheeeeeesssseeee..."_

Selina finished her water and exited the kitchen. "Go change, I said."

Making small jumps, Helena followed her mother to her room. "_I lost my poooooor meatballlll/When somebody sneeeeeeezed_..."

* * *

Barbara was changing channels on her television, nothing good was on the channels, maybe reading a good book would be better. She opened her drawer and distractedly felt around for her book. Something sticky and wet made her stop her movements. What was that? She didn't recall leaving any bottles open or... she slowly turned her head to look inside the drawer.

-

The ex-criminal rubbed her temples. What the hell was happening to her? She had been running around and avoiding going inside her bedroom "Helena, please!" she took Helena's hand and almost dragged her back to her room.

"Mom, can we play?" the girl asked, letting her mother drag her.

"Play what?" the blonde opened the door. Helena freed herself from her mother's grip and ran to her bed to jump on it.

"I'm a bird! Try to catch me!" she said, using her bed as trampoline.

"You are going to break the bed, get down!" Selina began to feel tired.

"I'm a bird!"

"A bird, my ass! Come here!"

The child didn't obey and Selina caught her in the air and moved her off the bed. "Go change your clothes now!."

She ran toward her closet, moving her arms like wings.

* * *

Barbara, with disgust cleaned her fingers with a small cloth. It looked like drool. Her mind worked quickly. What was that? She never put strange things in her drawers, just papers. She took a pencil and poked it. The fluid impregnated the pen too easily. Her eyes widened as her mind suddenly landed on the answer.

"Shitt!" Barbara growled, looking at the half-eaten blob of candy in her drawer. "I'm going to kill you, Helena.!"

* * *

Selina had managed to sit Helena next to her in the living room to watch television, but she had suddenly turned into a little parrot. She was trying to be patient, but she was driving her crazy. She tried to concentrate on the drama on the screen, but the little brunette didn't stop talking with Jaçques hugged between her arms

"Mom, why do you like those things?"

"It's just a way to relax."

"I don't understand why all those guys keep crying all the time if at the end everything is okay."

"Happens."

"But isn't it boring to watch all those episodes just to see the girl and the boy kissing at the end? Why don't we watch cartoons instead?" Helena cocked her head at her.

Selina crossed her fingers over her stomach and closed her eyes a few seconds. She must be patient, she couldn't be too firm with her, she had lived a terrible experience a few hours ago and maybe this was a result of it. She heard the click of the channels and surrendered; it was better than arguing with her.

"Do you like Bugs Bunny, mom? I like Bugs Bunny, but I like Daffy Duck more. Where is it? I can't find it." The child began to press the buttons of the remote control. "I only see other cartoons that I don't like. Why can't the TV...?"

"Helena..."

"Yes?"

"Would you please stop changing channels like a crazy person and stop on one channel? I'm feeling seasick."

"Okay... what channel do you want to see?" Helena asked, with her eyes fixed on the screen.

"Any of them." The blonde woman rubbed her temples.

"No, tell me one," the child insisted.

"Okay... WB..."

"I don't like that one, they always cut the shows that I like too soon. They are bad. Why don't you pick a better channel?"

"So watch anything you want."

"No, tell me one."

"What about USA?"

"That channel just has adult series and bad shows, why do you like the bad channels? I don't understand. I like the series where..."

"Hel," her mother interrupted and pulled her against her side, "just watch any channel you want."

"I want you to watch something that you like, what do you want see, mom? Or would rather play? Do you want to play?"

"No, I don't want to play now." Selina rolled her eyes and patted Helena's side. She felt something in the pocket of the Barbara's sweater that the little brunette was still wearing.

"I want to play." Helena moved back. "Come on. We can play cards or maybe..."

"Wait a second," she moved Helena's arm and put her hand in the pocket of the sweater, "what do you have here?"

"I wanna play, mom. Maybe we can camp in my room, we can use the blankets and the chairs to build a camp."

Long fingers pulled out candy. "What is this?"

"Candy," Helena said. "So are we going to play? Should I go get the chairs?"

"Where did you get it?"

"Barbara gave me candy."

"Barbara gave you candy?"

"She gave me chocolate cake, a biiiiiig mug of hot chocolate and candies. Can we play now?"

Selina began to understand what was happening. "How much candy did you eat?"

"I dunno."

Selina moved her hand to the other pocket of the sweater and took out an almost empty plastic bag. She raised a brow. "This bag was full?"

Helena played with her fingers. "No... not much... just a bit."

"How much is 'just a bit'?" The blonde knew that kids acted all crazy with a ton of energy if they ate too much sugar. Helena had apparently eaten a lot of candy and sugar. Seemed as if Barbara didn't know how it affected kids.

"Just a bit."

"Barbara gave you the entire bag?"

"Let's go to play!" the girl said, jumping off of the couch.

"No, no, come here," Selina took Jaçues by the tail. Helena moved back not wanting to let go of her cat, "Barbara gave you the whole bag?"

"She told me to take it. Mom, I want to play, _On top of spaghetti, All covered with cheese_."

"God!" Selina picked up the phone and dialed.

"..._I lost my poor meatball, When somebody sneezed." s_hetook Jaçues by her paws and began to dance around the living room.

* * *

Barbara had finished cleaning her drawer, she took some alcohol and began to clean her fingers. She picked up the phone. :_On top of spaghetti, All covered with cheese...:_ Was that Helena singing? 

:Barbara:

"Yes... I'm here. Cleaning a drool-y mess in my room." She explained, taking another towel.

:What:

:_I lost my pooooor meaaaatball, When someboooodyyy sneeeeeezed_.:

"Forget it, how can I help you?"

:Did you gave candy to Helena:

: _It rolled off the taaaaaablllle, and on to the floooooorrrrr_...:

"Yes, a couple... she was watching television.." the redhead explained.

:_And theeen my pooooor meaaatttbaaaall, Rolleeeed right out the door_.: the voice of Helena singing was heard again.

:Helena, please, shut up: Selina exclaimed :Babs, did you take the candy from a bag? A big bag full of candy:

"Yes... I put it all the candy that people give me in it and sometimes I take it to my office.." the redhead didn't understand what was happening.

:Where is the bag:

"In my..." Barbara opened the lower drawer, the bag wasn't there. She opened the next one. "...wait..."

:The bag was a green, plastic one: Selina asked.

"How do you know?"

:Helena stole your bag and ate almost all the candy.:

:_It rooooolleeeed in the gaaaaarden, And under a buuuuuuush...:_

:Now she is hyperactive, excitable and annoying.:

"Oh damn... I'm sorry." Barbara covered her eyes with her hand.

:_And theeeen my pooooor meaaaaatbaaaaall, Was nooooothiiing but muuuuuush_.:

* * *

Selina, in the living room of her home, glared at her child "Helena, shut up or I'll tie you to a chair!" 

:May I help you in some way: the redhead asked.

"No, I just wanted to be sure how much candy this little demon ate. Thanks Barbara, I'll call you later. Bye." She hung up the phone and tried to grab Helena's arm, but she jumped. The child, giggling, began to run from one side to another. She hid behind the dinner table. "Don't do this, Helena!" Selina stood on the other side of the table, "You stole the entire bag of candy!"

"Catch me!"

"No, no 'catch you', come here!" Selina had become impatient.

"I'm the Flash!" Helena tried to run, but Selina was agile and stopped her, grabbing her hand.

"I said, come here!" the blonde said.

"I'm the Flash!" Helena tried to free herself but Selina grabbed her by her waist, picked her up, and carried her toward her bedroom with her struggling in her arms. It was going to be a long evening. "I'm the Flash, mom! Le me go!"

"Flash, you are now my prisoner; we are going to your room, time to rest."

"It's just eight, mom."

"Good time to sleep." Selina opened the door of Helena's room and walked inside; she moved the blankets on the bed to one side with her free hand.

"I'm going to run around the world!" Helena shouted. "I'm the fastest person in the whole world!

"Tomorrow you will do it." Selina put her on the bed, "Raise your hands."

The kid obeyed. Selina removed her sweater and shirt and stood up. "Now put on your pajamas, they're on the bed, and don't forget to remove your pants."

Helena moved under the covers. "I'm the mole girl!"

Selina rolled her eyes "God! Helena, please!" she took the pajama's from under the pillow and glared at the child under the covers. "Dress now or I'll spank you!"

A hand appeared from under the covers. Selina gave her the pajama's and crossed her arms. "I'm waiting 'mole –girl'.'"

"Mom... who is dad?" The little brunette began to put on her pajamas under the covers.

Selina closed her eyes; that was the last thing that she needed. "I'm tired, Hel."

"Why do you never want to talk about him? I heard the some of my friends talking about my their parents... Why can't we talk about him?"

"We'll do it, tomorrow, today I'm exhausted."

"You are waiting for me to forget it tomorrow."

"No, I'm waiting for you to finish changing and to go to sleep." A hand with pants appeared from under the covers, Selina took them. "Now, no more games and just go to sleep."

Helena felt suddenly that maybe something was wrong with him. Maybe for that reason she never wanted talk about him, her head appeared. "Is he a bad man?"

"Of course not! Why do you think that?" That was the last thing the blonde expected her to ask.

"You don't want to talk about him because you are angry with him?"

"I'm not angry with him." Selina took her by her arms and moved her carefully to the pillow, covering her with the blankets. Helena hugged her black stuff cat.

"He doesn't like me? Many daddy's don't like their children. Maybe he doesn't like me." Blue eyes locked on hers. That would be a good reason, it was strange he had never looked for her or her mother and tried to show her at least a picture, or say his name.

"No, no, Helena." The tall woman shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed, she didn't want her to think that but... she couldn't tell her yet. She was too curious and surely she would like to know more and more. And if she told her, she would have to tell him too. And it would complicate things, "You are wrong, don't think that. Never think that."

Helena cocked her head, she wanted to know "He doesn't want me to see him or you don't want me to see him?"

Why did she asked so many questions? Selina sighed, she brushed her rebellious hair and smiled. "Helena, not tonight; it's complicated... one day you will understand."

"Why is everything always complicated for adults?" The kid put her hands over the covers. "Why is it too complicated to know my dad? Why can't you tell me?"

"Honey..." she needed to think of a good idea to get out of this situation without hurt her.

"Does he know me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Does he know me?"

It was a simple, short question, whose answer would surely bring more questions. Selina didn't know what to do; she wasn't ready yet, if she knew, Bruce would know and many other people too; being the daughter of a millionaire would bring so much attention to her, she wouldn't be a free girl; and she would be exposed to many things, and would have to walk with people watching her back to prevent someone from trying to take advantage of him by using her. And if some lunatic discovered that he was Batman, things would be worse. And talking with him, she needed to talk with him and give him a a lot of explanations... Maybe it wasn't the fact that Helena wasn't ready, maybe she was the one that wasn't ready to let her live that life... and she was a child, and she had no way to protect herself yet.

"Mom?"

Selina blinked to find big blue eyes open expectantly; Helena sat on the bed watching her, waiting for an answer. Selina leaned and hugged her lovingly. "Anyone that knows you, loves you, Hel. No one could hate you; you are a sweet and lovely girl. Anything that happened or is happening is not your fault, it's mine," she moved softly, rocking with her back and forth. "Never think he hates you. Never. I'm just asking you to give me time, this is not easy for me. I'll answer this and any questions you want. But not now, honey."

The girl began to moan softly, she kissed her head, "Forgive me."

"Mom..." Helena moaned.

Selina saw pain in her face and felt her heart break, she didn't want it. "No, Helena, please..."

The kid hugged her stomach, "My stomach hurts..."

"What?" the blonde blinked.

"My stomach hurts..." She bent down.

"Oh God, it must be the candy!" Selina hugged her with relief in some way; she wasn't complaining because she hadn't told her about her father, she was complaining because she had eaten so much. "You should never have eaten all that candy."

"Hurts..." Helena snuggled against her. The older woman moved her gently again to the bed and stood up, "Wait, let me look for something."


	18. A kitten jealous

Helena sprawled on the couch in her room watching television; there was a Flintstones marathon; it was good that it was Friday. She finished eating a piece of donut and raised her head; her mother had been so quiet all afternoon. She stood up and went toward her bedroom. She opened the door slowly and looked inside; she was inside her closet picking out dresses; that was not normal. She just used do it when she... was going out on a date.

Date.

Again? Why did she need to date men?

The phone rang. Helena ducked and saw her mother walking out of her closet to pick it up.

"Selina... hi... Bruce! Hi!... Yes, I haven't forgotten our date tonight..."

Blue eyes narrowed. She was dating him again? They had dated five times in the last few months. She never dated men so often. She observed her mom. She was laughing, and seemed to be really happy to talk with him. That meant she liked him.

She liked him.

That was not good. Her mind went back a few weeks ago.

_She sat in the garden of the school with a friend, Jenny, who was angry, pacing in front of her; they were at lunch time. Jenny had been in bad mood the last few weeks and this day she had taken Helena to the farthest corner of the school garden to talk. She was angry with her mother and with her husband. Helena didn't understand why._

"_He is bad!" the child shouted._

"_He is your dad." Helena cocked her head._

"_He is not my dad! He married my mom a few years ago!"_

_Helena blinked. She always had thought that her blonde friend's father was her real father. The girl had big rounded eyeglasses and short hair. _

"_Why is he bad?" the brunette asked._

"_When mom is at home, he always keeps my mom's attention, he always is taking her on trips and leaving me here with my brother. I hate him." The blonde sat next to Helena and said sadly, crying, "Before, she had all her time for me, now I'm in second place. Now I can't sleep in her bed anymore when he is there... "_

"_Your mom loves you."_

"_It's not the same, Helena! You are lucky, your mom is alone. She has all her time for you; but when a man appears, they always want our moms only for themselves. When they marry, you are just a nuisance for them!"_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Yes, you are just a nuisance! The day your mom marries again…"Jenny said with tears in her eyes._

"_My mother never is going to marry again!" Helena moved her head back, defensively._

"_Yes! She will do it!" Jenny spit out. "And that day, you are going to be like an old shoe!"_

"_That's not true!" Helena stood up and pushed her back._

"_Mom's are always thinking about marrying again!" Jenny pushed her back to. "If not, why do they date men? Your mom dates men, no?"_

_The little brunette bit her lip thinking of all the men that her mom dated. She was right, but Jenny couldn't be telling the truth, she lowered her head. "My mom usually goes out, but just for fun. She would never leave me alone."_

"_It always starts with fun. But later they began to date one often and POW! They end up married!" Jenny growled, "Never let your mom date the same man often."_

_The child sobbed and sat down, covering her face with her hands. Helena moved her arm to her back and rested her head next to her, trying to comfort her, and, inside, thinking of her friend's words._

"Helena...?" Selina noticed her child was crouched next to the door, something was wrong, her eyes were in yellow cat form; the kid hadn't heard her come, as she was lost in her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked.

The kid came back to the reality. She growled, looking at her with anger and ran toward her room. Selina was disconcerted, she had never seen that look in her, she let the dress that she had on her hand drop onto the mattress and followed her. The loud slam of Helena's door made her sure that something had happened to her. She opened the door and looked for her, but the room seemed to be empty.

"Helena... Helena, where are you?" she looked behind her couch. Where the hell had she gone?

Inside her closet, Helena crouched, hugging her legs, behind all her clothes, feeling anger, anger like she had never felt and fear; she was really frightened; her mind was locked on that day with her friend.

"_My mother never is going to marry again!" _

"_Yes! She will do it!" Jenny spit out. "And that day, you are going to be like an old shoe!"_

"I'm not..." Helena muttered to herself. Her mom would never trade her for any men... but why she was dating that Bruce so often? She always talked about him. She had heard his name many times in many phone conversations with him or her friends. She liked him. She liked him, and that was not good. She couldn't be thinking about him seriously; she was her mom, that was her house, and no one could steal her home. "She can't..." she grumbled.

Selina heard the soft growl of her daughter inside the closet. She opened it slowly and looked inside. Only Helena's feet were visible. Something was definitely wrong with her. She crouched and turned her head down to look her. She moved some clothes that were hanging with her hand. Helena still had her feral gaze, staring at nothing.

"Sweetheart, what's happening?" the older woman tried to talk softly. She didn't like that gaze.

The little brunette realized her mother was there. She growled back. How could she be thinking of him? She was not going to push her back. She needed to stop her from dating him.

"Hel, you are scaring me... please..." Helena had never looked at her that way; she had never heard about meta-children having those kind of changes. It was the first time she had seen Helena acting weird. She knew she had many of her abilities and many feline primal instincts; and no meta-human had the exact same powers as another. She had never stopped to think how meta-skills could develop in her, according with her natural changes. "Do you feel sick honey? It's me, Helena, it's mom... What happened to you? Does your stomach still hurt?" she asked her softly.

Helena's senses were on; she kept her eyes fixed on her mom's; she was just her mommy, just for her. Why did he want her?

Selina felt an ache in her heart: she needed to know what was happening, carefully she moved inside the closet and extended her arm, "Honey, please... come here... I love you..."

The kid suddenly jumped in her arms and hid her face in her neck. The blonde hugged her strongly. "Hel, what's wrong? Do you feel okay?" She touched her forehead, she wasn't hot. She stood up with the brunette in her arms and walked toward her bed, humming. The child began to purr. She tried to put her on the bed, but Helena hugged her strongly, refusing to let her go.

"Hey, careful." Selina said, surprised to feel her hard grip, she moved her hand a bit to release the pressure on her neck, "you are strong, you know?" she kept humming and rubbing her back softly while she paced in the room.

After a few minutes, she sat on the mattress resting her back on the headboard; she kissed her child's temple and rested her cheek on her head.

"What happened, Hel?"

The brunette didn't answer, she just moved and rubbed her head on her chest. Selina thought it would be best to cancel her date. She tried to move but Helena growled and didn't release her; it was if she was scared. But scared of what? Selina tried to make her talk unsuccessfully. Helena refused to talk to her all night and just kept hugging her, growling, purring, and rubbing her head against her.

It wasn't until she fell asleep that she could call Bruce to cancel their date and then she called Leslie, asking her to come in the morning. Helena's behavior was strange and she was afraid something serious was happening to her.

* * *

Selina paced in the living room, biting her nails nervously; strangely, in the morning, Helena had awoken, happy as always; but she had refused to talk; everytime she asked the girl something, she just hugged her in silence. Leslie had arrived early, before she had to be at the hospital, to check her. After half an hour, Leslie walked out of Helena's rooms.

The blonde went to Leslie as soon as she saw her appear in the living room. "Leslie, what's happening to her?" she asked.

"She is healthier than you and I together." The old doctor smiled, sitting on the couch.

"And? What happened to her? Why did she act that way? She scared me, is it something with her meta...?"

"It's something called jealousy," Leslie interrupted her.

"What?"

"She is just jealous."

"Jealous? Please!"

"She is."

"How do you know?" Selina couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Because I was asking her things to try to figure out if something was hurting her and she just kept responding with monosyllabic answers; "yes" and "no", while she was playing with her toys on the floor. I mentioned something about your date and she growled. It made me suspicious. I began to ask and..."

"She answered you?"

"No, but she growled, enough for me." Leslie smiled.

"Leslie please, you are hallucinating..." Surely her friend was joking.

"Well, she almost barked when I said Bruce's name..."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, "It was just a tantrum?"

"Not a tantrum, she is jealous."

Selina ws annoyed and shook her head. "I can't believe it! She has never done this before! Now, every time I want go out, she is going to put on that show?"

"I don't know, ask her." Leslie crossed her arms.

"Ah no, she is not going to blackmail me…. no, no way!"

"You need to sit and talk with her."

Selina was really angry, she had never expected this of Helena. She began to pace around the living room, "I have her so spoiled, it's time to end this, I'm going to teach her a lesson."

"And you're just now noticing that you've spoiled her?" Leslie laughed, "Please!"

"That kid, she will pay for this, yesterday I had an important dinner with Bruce and the Governor. I'm going to go out tonight."

"Do you have a date?"

"No, but I'm going to show her that I'm the one that gives the orders." Selina said with a firm voice, "I do whatever she wants and I give her whatever she wants. That is one thing. It's quite another to let her try to control my life with her tantrums."

"Do you think Alfred could take care of her? He agreed last night but..."

"I know who can help me."

"Talk with her," Lelsie stood up, looking at her watch, "I have to go, it's late. Can we have lunch?"

"Sure, I'd love to." The tall woman took her to the entrance. As soon as the door closed, she took a deep breath and walked toward Helena's room.

The brunette was playing with her toys on the floor. Selina sat on the bed and crossed her legs.

"Now, do you want to talk Helena?" The child kept playing, distractedly. Selina raised her brow. "Leslie told me you are okay. That you are not sick."

"Could you please give me that, mom?" Helena turned and pointed to a plastic car on the bed.

"I'm talking to you." Selina leaned over her. Helena was on her knees stood to take the car, but Selina grabbed her wrist. "I said I'm talking to you."

"Mom!" Helena complained.

"Look at me and answer me, what happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"Why were you growling and acting weird?"

"I wanna play!" Helena pulled her hand back, freeing herself from the grip of her mother's hand. She turned her back and kept playing in silence.

Selina moved and sat in front of her trying to find her eyes. Helena seemed be absorbed in her game. "Sweetheart, I'm trying to understand what's going on, I was worried about you last night."

The child kept moving her toys.

Selina began to feel angry; Helena was doing it on purpose. "I know you can hear me. I want to know what happened, and you are not being cooperative. We always talk, so please..." she took her hand and forced her to drop a Lady Hawk figure, that she put to one side "you can do this later. Now I want your attention."

Helena tried to grab the doll, but Selina trapped her hand. "Helena, stop this! I said I want to talk with you!"

The child growled.

"No growls! I hate when you growl at me!"

"Give me my toy!"

"No! I'm not going to give you anything!"

The little brunette tried to take the toy that her mother had in her hand, but Selina stopped her. "Helena, what is going on with you? You are acting childish!"

Helena, annoyed, stood up and went to the other side of her room to turn on the television. Selina followed her and took the remote control from her, turning off the screen.

"Mom!" Helena tied to grab the control again.

"You are acting like a spoiled girl! I'm not going to let you do that!" She went behind the television and disconnected it, "In my home we talk, if you don't want to talk, it's your problem, not mine, but you are not going to ignore me anytime you want, do you understand?"

"Give me it!" Helena stood up and followed her, trying to grab the remote control.

Now the blonde was really angry, she glared at her, "Don't try to do it! You will have a very bad moment! Now tell me, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like a child?"

Helena grumbled in low voice and lowered her head, putting her hands in the pockets of her pants.

Selina balled her fists. "Growl at me once more and..."

Helena turned her back to her mother and went to her toys again. That was the last straw. "Fine!" she said in a loud voice. "Do you want to act like you're five? Then I'll treat you like you're five! No TV and no toys for a week!"

Helena growled again and this time Selina didn't say a word, she just took her by her waist and dragged her to the bed.


	19. Sadness

Sorry for the delay... sorry, sorryy...

"I'm not going to go!" Helena almost shouted at the door frame, hugging Jaçques with her left arm. Her backside still hurt just thinking about the spanking her mother had given her early that morning. She hadn't talked to her all day, and she had heard her again making a date to go out with that Bruce. The only time she had talked to her was to inform her that Barbara was going to take care of her tonight.

Selina didn't pay attention to her, as she continued applying lipstick in the mirror of her room. She wore an incredible black, floor length dress that highlighted her slight curves, it was fastened around her slender neck, leaving her shoulders bare.

Helena looked away and later returned her gaze to her mother. "Did you hear me? I'm not going to go."

Selina pressed her lips and checked her make-up. She smiled and raised her brow, she had to admit that she looked really stunning. She stood up and turned to her side to look at her incredible body in the mirror. She was ready. She took her coat, her bag and a small back pack that had Helena's clothes. She walked to the door.

"I'm not going to go!" the kid growled again.

Selinan kneeled in front of the girl, fixing her eyes on the brunette's. Helena couldn't avoid feeling intimidated by her look. It wasn't her usual warm gaze. This one was cold, and firm. The blonde smiled and talked to her softly, "You know that I always get whatever I want want; in one way or another. So, I'll let you make your choice, how do you want to do this? Do you want me in a good mood or a bad mood? And you know how my bad moods are…."

Selina put her keys inside of her bag. She didn't like to be tough with her child, but she needed to do it, to prevent her from continuing her tantrums. She accepted that she had spoiled her too much, and she was in time to fix it before she turned uncontrollable. She was in the living room with Alfred, giving him instructions. He listened to her with his hands behind his back.

"I really appreciate your help, Alfred," she said.

"It's a pleasure, madam."

"She is in a really bad mood, I spanked her today." The blonde shook her head.

"I imagine she must have done something quite nasty."

"She was having another tantrum..." Selina moved her head. In some way, she knew it was her fault, "I have spoiled her so much."

"I warned her not to annoy you or she will have me to deal with tomorrow morning."

"If you warned her, she must really be in a bad mood."

"Alfred, she can't force me to do whatever she wants by blackmailing me. She needs stop these childish tantrums."

"Good point, Miss Kyle."

"Leslie says she is jealous, but… that is not an excuse. She is now in her room."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, because I go out. She needs to learn. I'm her mother, I love her, but there's no way I'm going to let her rule my life. She knows it, she tried to do it the other day, and she knows I hate it." She looked at him trying to understand, "She has never done this before."

"Kids are demanding often."

"I hope I don't need to spank her again. I hate doing that. Thanks, Alfred." She heard the door bell, "He is here, see you later. And remember, Helena, be good or you will face me tomorrow!"

"She can't hear you, she is in…"

"She can, believe me." Selina winked, "Night."

"Night, have fun." Alfred closed the door. He heard Helena's room door opening and a few seconds later the girl ran toward the balcony window. Curious, he followed her. The girl looked down to the street. She watched her mother step inside an elegant limo. She tried not to cry; she was leaving with him. After a few seconds, the vehicle moved down the street.

"Miss Helena, would you like some dinner?" Alfre asked her.

"Why does she want to go out with him?" Helena asked in a low voice.

"Excuse me?"

The girl didn't answer, she just turned and ran toward her bedroom. Alfred followed her silently. She had left her door half-opened and the light off; he opened it slowly. She was removing her blankets and, taking her black cat, she moved under them. Selina was right, she was annoyed and jealous.

"Miss Helena, it's just eight, don't you want to watch TV? I know your mother prohibited it, but we can keep the secret." The girl just turned to her side. He tried again, "Or perhaps you would be interested in playing cards. I can prepare a nice dinner for you."

The little child didn't answer. Alfred understood and shaking his head, stepped back slowly. "I'll be outside. If you need anything, I'll be there."

He didn't close the door, but left it half open.

He was at the kitchen watching TV. The silence in the house was troubling him. He stood up and went to check the little brunette; she had been quiet all evening. Walking silently toward her room; he stoppedby the door, and looked inside, curiously. He could hear a low purr. He moved a bit closer and saw the little brunette rocking lightly on her bed, hugging Jacques.

He was moving back when he suddenly heard her speaking softly. "Why doesn't she go out with me? Why does she need to go out with him? She is my family, why does he want her? He has his own family."

Alfred frowned and moved his head to one side. Helena moved her cat back and brushed his head feeling a knot in her throat and tears falling down her checks, "I heard that when moms marry again, they don't love their children as much as when they are not marry. I don't want her to love me less, I love her so much."

AT that moment, Alfred understood what was happening. The phone rang and called his attention. He went to the living room to pick it up. Maybe it would be good have a little talk with Selina Kyle, the child was misunderstanding things in some way.

"Kyle residence, good evening. Alfred speaking."

: Alfred, evening, it's Barbara Gordon. :

"Miss Barbara, it's a pleasure."

: Selina asked me to call you; she told me you were going to baby sit Helena. :

"Take care of her, Miss Barbara," the old butler answered.

The redhead chuckled. : Yes, take care. And I promised her I would call you to see how it was going. :

"Well, she is in a bad mood."

: What did she say:

"She hasn't said a word, she just went to her room and is on her bed with her cat."

: The tantrum is a big one, eh:

The old man gazed toward the corridor, "Maybe it is not exactly a tantrum, Miss Barbara, maybe it is fear."

:Fear: The comment surprised the red head.

He removed his eyeglasses and cleaned it with a handkerchief from his pocket. "Yes, fear that her mother will find someone and that she would not give her as much time as now, and fear that she will love her less than now. I think that the feeling is normal in children."

Barbara thought that was absurd, the love of a mother for their children was always the same. : That is ridiculous, she told you that:

"Well… not exactly, we can say I overheard when she was talking with her pet. She asked him why he wants her family."

The young crime fighter moved her head back against her headboard, moving her hand through her hair; she understood the feeling of the child and it was something she wasn't expecting; she had lived through the terrible experience of losing her mother and father. Luckily her uncle, James Gordon, had taken care of her with great love, in a way he had filled all her solitude and sadness with his big heart.

:Miss Barbara: Alfred asked, after a long silence.

"Don't leave her alone, Alfred. She won't say it, but she feels alone." She knew that Helena was a spoiled child, and it was hard for the little brunette, who was used to be the focus of attention of her mother, to understand. Selina could be really hard with her when the kid used up all of her patience. Helena was impulsive and usually didn't stop to think. She just let her feelings control her reactions. She shook her head, feeling bad for the kid

The tall blonde had never felt more pissed than at that moment. She took her keys from her bag and opened the door. Her eyes moved around her house looking for her child. She was in very big trouble. She closed the door, slamming it with force. The woman that cleaned the house walked out of the kitchen almost immediately, cleaning her hands with a cloth.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kyle, something wrong?"

"Helena, where are you?" Selina shouted, putting her coat over the chair.

"She is in her room, she ate a few minutes ago and…"

Selina walked, fuming, toward the bedroom, leaving the woman with the words in her mouth. She opened the door of her daughter's room and glared at her. She was playing on the floor. The woman stood up in front of her and showed her some papers.

"What is this, Helena?"

The girl raised her eyes and moved her head back again to her toys. "A paper."

"The principal called me, you haven't done homework in two days, I asked you and you told me you didn't have homework. She tried to punish you by not letting you go outside at recess time. Then, when you weren't happy with that, you shouted at her?"

Helena didn't look at her and kept playing. Selina angrily took her by her arm and forced her to stand up. "I'm talking to you, and when I talk to you, I like you to look at my face."

"Mom!" The child pushed herself back.

"Why did you lie to me? I hate when you lie to me!" The blonde crossed her arms waiting for a response. If her daughter was trying to challenge her, it wasn't the smartest idea of her life. "I'm waiting, Helena." The brunette just sat on the bed and lowered her head. Selina looked at her silently. "Why did you shout at your professor? You never shout, she told me that you threw your notebooks on the floor, why?" The blonde began to feel exasperated. Helena kept silent, closed in her own world. She walked to her and stood a few steps next to her. "Helena, look at me."

The child turned her head to the side, avoiding her mother's look.

"Helena, I'm not going to ask you again, look at me."

Slowly, the child raised her eyes to her.

"I want you tell me what is happening to you. Now. I'm not in a good mood, you lied to me, you shouted at your teacher and had a big tantrum, throwing your books to the floor. You have never done anything like this, now explain this mess to me."

Helena just lowered her head again.

"All right, wanna play? I'll play your game. You are punished all this week. I don't want you to leave your room, no movies, no TV, no toys." She turned and went to the door, "Samantha, pick up all of Helena's toys and lock them inside the closet!"

Helena growled and, turning, she let herself fall over her mattress without saying a word. She raised her arm and pulled Jacques against her.

Barbara walked out of the principal's office of the New Gotham Elementary School. It was early, eleven thirty. It had been many years since the last time she had been there. She hadn't planned on visiting the place, but Selina had asked for her help. She had made a fast trip to Metropolis, taking the morning flight to close the sale of a property that she has there. She had planned to return on the afternoon flight, but unexpectedly, the principal of the school had called her on her mobile. Helena was in trouble, she had a fight in school, and she had been expelled for the day.

It was impossible for the blonde to get back and she had asked Barbara to go to the school, talk with the principal, and take Helena home. Selina was really concerned about her child's behaviour; she had been trying, unsuccessfully to talk to her, but she remained closed in her own world.

The redhead closed the principal's door, it hadn't been a nice conversation, the woman was really angry at the little brunette; she had broken the nose of one of the boys in a higher grade and sent him to the infirmary. Apparently, she was in a line and he pushed her to theside. Helena just jumped on him and hit him roughly. The boy's friends had tried to help him. One of them had a black eye and another had a busted lip. The manager of the cafeteria and one of the assistants had to take her far from the boy.

It was hard for the manager to think that Helena alone could have done all that damage and her idea was that she had provoked a big fight between all of them, but Barbara knew it had been just her and her strength, a really amazing strength. She looked at Helena who sat sprawled on a chair, waiting for her with her gaze lost on the floor.

"Let's go, Helena." She walked toward the parking lot. The child took her backpack and followed her. Barbara knew the school wasn't a good place talk. The trip to Barbara's home was silent. Barbara gazed at her a few times during the drive home. Helena sat silently, staring out the window.

They arrived at the redhead's house almost half an hour later. The child walked without saying a word toward the guest room with her school bag on her back. Barbara went toward her bathroom and took out some gauzes and alcohol.

When she walked inside the guest room, Helena was seated on the bed with her hands crossed next to her knees. She looked sad. It seemed as if she was waiting for Barbara to scold her. Barbara sat next to her side and gently moved her hand to take one of the child's wrists. Helena moved her hand back instinctively.

"Hey easy." Barbara didn't release her, "Let me look." She slowly pulled her hand to her and checked it. She had a few bruises and small cuts on her knuckles. She took the gauze and put it on her skin. Helena growled and tried to move her hand back, but Barbara kept her still.

"I know, it hurts, but we need clean it to avoid any infection," she said. "That guy had a bad time, uh?... You are angry, why?"

Helena didn't say a word and just looked at her other hand. Barbara gazed down at it.

"We need to clean that one too, ok? Why don't you want to talk? You always talk so much.." The red head noticed the brunette just moved her head down.

"You mom is worried about you. She said she has never seen you like this." She finished cleaning the hand and took the other one. "I saw the kid you hit. You were very angry, as I can see. You hurt him. That was not good, Hel, you know you are stronger than he is. Why did you do that? You could have hurt him quite seriously. And I don't think you hit him just because he pushed you. I think you took your anger out on him, you are angry at your mom, no?"

Helena pulled her hand back, growling. Barbara raised her brow, she had touched the point. She put the gauze on the night table and looked her. "Why are you angry with her? She loves you so much. I think that it would be much better if you talk, Helena, your mom is not happy with this. You know today she took a quick trip to Metrópolis. She was in a meeting when the principal called her," Barbara looked for the sad blue eyes hidden behind black bangs, "Is it her trips? She needs to work to earn money and give you the best. Or is it because she goes out at night?" The redhead began to circle her slowly with questions, already knowing the answer, but she was trying to get the little girl to talk about it. She heard just a light growl.

"Is that the thing that annoys you? That she goes out?"

The kid growled again and climbed on the bed, turning her back to the young crime fighter. "Why does that bothers you now? She has done it before, she has many friends. She deserves a bit of fun, and she is never far from you; she always keeps an eye on you." The redhead tried to push her a bit, remembering Alfred words, "Is it Bruce? He loves your mom, he would never …"

"Leave me alone!" the little brunette shouted suddenly, covering her ears with her hands. Why was her mom giving him more importance than her? Maybe Jenny was right and she preferred be with Bruce rather than her. She hadn't spanked her in a long time. And lately she had been spanking her. She felt her heart ache, was her mom feeling less love for her? Maybe she was thinking about marrying him.

"Helena, Selina loves you so much, you are just jealous of him, but she would never choose him over you…" She touched the girl's back.

Helena angrily pushed her hand away. She crawled back. "I told you to leave me alone!" Little feral eyes glared at the red head.

"Hel, calm down!" The violence in the brunette was something she never expected.

"I don't want to talk to you, go away!"  
Barbara had planned to go back to work to the library after taking Helena to her home, but after seeing her reaction, she figured it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone. She made some phone calls and stayed at her home, working, waiting for Selina to arrive in the afternoon. Anyway, she couldn't concentrate very well on her work thinking about Mr. Freeze's next move. He hadn't appeared in a few weeks and that wasn't a good sign. The phone rang; she blinked before extending her arm and picking it up.

"Gordon here…."

:Barbara:

"Selina, hi…"

:What happened with Helena:

"She had a fight at school… seems as though a guy pushed her in the cafeteria and she hit him and his friend very roughly."

:I'm going to kill her. Did you scold her: Selina felt angry, why was Helena so obstinate in causing trouble lately?

Barbara hesitated a few seconds, it would be best to talk with her in person about the things she knew about Helena's behaviour. "Well no, I wanted to talk to you before."

:What did she say:

"Nothing, she didn't want to talk, she just closed herself up in my guest room."

The blonde rubbed her temples, trying to keep calm, her girl had used up her patience and she didn't know what to do. :I have a problem, the flight was cancelled. It's snowing terribly, I'm going to take a bus, but I probably won't arrive until tomorrow morning.:

"Snowing? In Metropolis.?" Mr. Freeze's name came to the redhead's mind immediately. But what was he doing there? Her thoughts were interrupted by Selina's voice. :I want to talk with Helena:

"Selina, don't be too hard…"

:Please, Barbara….:

The redhead sighed, but she decided not argue with her. She went toward Helena's bedroom. The girl was still on the bed, hugging her stuffed cat that surely had been inside her school bag. She felt sorry for her and wanted to know what to do to comfort her. She told her that her mother was on the phone. Knowing what she would hear from her mom, the child went to the living room with her head low. She took the speaker with both hands and, after looking at it in silence a few seconds, she talked softly, knowing she was in big trouble.

"…Mom?"

:Helena, what's going on you? You disappoint me so much. : Selina's voice was cold, the girl had broken all her limits. :Why are you doing all this, Helena:

The child remained silent, looking at the floor.

:If you want to hurt me, congratulations, you did it. I'm hurt, hurt because you don't talk to me, hurt because you are doing everything possible to make me angry with you.:

Helena felt an ache in her heart; she didn't want to hurt her, she just wanted her attention again, "…No, I love you mom."

Barbara sat at the dinning room, watching the child, who stood next to the phone table looking at her feet that she moved nervously from one side to the other.

:Stop, just stop, Helena: Selina sighed:I don't know what to think now.:

"I love you mom," the girl whispered again.

:Not this time: Selina interrupted her; she always used that melt her heart to avoid being punished. :Don't start with that, you always say it, trying to distract me.: She raised her voice :I'm not happy with you. What happened today at school, why did you hit that guy? You know you can hurt him seriously:

The brunette lowered her head. There was silence was on the line.

The blonde sighed, exasperated, and almost shouted. : Please, Helena, talk to me! Say anything. Why don't you want to talk to me? Why are you doing this:

The kid just bit her lips.

:Barbara shouldn't have to leave her work just because of you. I'm very embarrassed about this.: Selina couldn't hide her anger and frustration : Why do I need to apologize to everybody because of your tantrums? Next time, I'm going to leave you there and you must solve the problem alone. Do you understand:

"I'm sorry, mom…"

: I'm stuck in Metropolis now, but I'll be there tomorrow, and you and I are going to have a serious talk, I don't want your silence! If you don't want to see me more angry, it'll be much better if you and I talk about your behaviour.:

Helena felt a coldness inside her. "I miss you, mom…"

:Helena, please! I'm tired of your games! Be nice with Barbara, I don't want to hear her complaining about you tomorrow, you know my anger, Helena, and you know I'm not nice when I'm angry. See you tomorrow…:

"Yes, mom… I lov…"

The "click" of the line cut the girl's words. She stood in silence a few seconds before hanging up the phone. Barbara raised her head slightly, she could see tears in the girl's eyes. Helena's lip quivered and, ashamed, she went toward her room without say a word.

Barbara removed her eyeglasses, she wasn't good at talking with children, but she couldn't leave her alone. She guessed Selina had scolded her again. Barbara stood up and followed her. The room's door was closed, she opened it slowly. Helena was sobbing, hugging her pet on the bed. She felt sorrow for her, she was just jealous and she didn't know how to manage that feeling; she only had reacted by disobeying her mother.

Helena heard her opening the door and mumbled, "Leave me alone…"

"Hel, please don't cry. What happened now?" Barbara sat on the bed next to her.

"Leave me alone…" Ashamed, the girl didn't face her.

"What's happening, Helena? You are not like this. Your mom is worried about you."

"She is not! Go away."

"Of course she is worried about you, she loves you."

"It's not true!" the girl shouted, crying and turning to see her. Why she was bothering her? She just wanted to be alone. "Go!"

Barbara frowned, was she really so blind for her jealousy? "She loves you, Hel…"

"Not true! Go away!" The girl emitted an strange inhuman growl; crying golden cat eyes glared at the redhead, who couldn't avoid feeling a shiver.

Encouraging herself the redhead tried to touch her arm, but the girl pushed her hand back with anger and stood up on the bed.

"Don't touch me!"

"Hel, calm down!" Barbara stood up, surprised.

"I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" Helena shouted.

The redhead took her by her wrist and Helena pulled her hand trying to free herself from the grip angrily; Barbara tried to calm her, she was out of control. She ducked to avoid a the girl's fist, and wrapped her arms around her waist. It increased the fury of the little brunette, who began to hit her with her hands, shouting at her to leave her alone.

"Helena… calm down!" Barbara hugged her and sat on the bed, trying to hold the girl, who was struggling like a wild animal, "Helena, please!" The redhead moved quickly and held her wrists, trapping the brunette's arms between hers and keeping her immobile. "Hel, please stay calm! I love you!"

"No, you don't!" Helena kicked in the air, frantically.

"I love you, your mom loves you."

"No, you don't! And not my mom either!" Helena continued kicking in the air unsuccessfully.

Barbara bent over with her, trying to keep her under her control, "Hel your mom loves you too, she loves you so much… Why do you think she doesn't?"

"Let me go! Let me go!" the brunette cried, burying her face on Barbara's chest, frustrated because she couldn't free herself.

Barbara talked to her softly "She loves you so much, Hel, you don't have any idea, if something happened to you, she would be crushed. She would die for you." Barbara put her hand on her head and began to smooth her hair.

"No, she doesn't…" The child stopped struggling and sobbed.

"She loves you so much, I love you so much." The young crime fighter kissed the little brunette's forehead, "I think that you are misunderstanding everything, Hel, your mom talked to me and she told me she is worried about you, very worried; because you just do things that annoy her, and every time she asks, you won't answer her. But you are her world, Hel, why do you think she would forget you?"

She began to rock her back and forth slowly, feeling her blouse wet with her tears, "Every time she talks with me about you, her face shines, did you know that?" the red head continued talking to her softly, after a few minutes she felt the girl began to relax and her sobs turned into light cries. She kept smoothing her hair, comforting her. Finally, there was a long silence,

"Why doesn't she go out with me?" Helena whispered, after a few minutes "Why does she need to go out with other people?"

Barbara smiled, resting her cheek on her head, "She likes go out with you, but, women always like the company of a man. Women and men usually love to be together, for that reason there are families."

"She is my family, I don't want anything else. I don't want her to go out with him."

"Him?"

"She always goes out with him..."

The redhead remembered Selina's dates were with Bruce, lately they had been frequent. "Why you don't like him?" She took a tissue f the night table and cleaned the girl's face.

"I don't want her to marry again."

"She is not marrying him, who told you that?"

The little brunette raised her head a bit. Wet blue eyes meet lovely green ones. "When a woman dates a man often, they usually end up married." She explained softly, "And when that happens, moms forget their kids."

"Who told you that?"

"Jenny…" Helena snuggled against Barbara's chest.

"Who is Jenny?"

"My friend:"

The redhead moved her head back to look her. "Jenny told you that when parents marry they don't love their children any more?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Helena, don't listen to those things."

"She told me her mom…"

"Hel, look at me," Barbara asked lovingly. The little brunette just raised her eyes. "Her mom isn't your mom. Every time you are sad she is sad, every time you are happy she is happy; you are the light of her world, never forget that."

"Why does she shout at me?"

"Your mom doesn't shout at you."

"She has shouted at me, she never did it before. She shouted at me today, I told her I loved her and she didn't tell me she loves me like she always does." Tears wet her sad golden eyes.

Barbara hugged her again. "She is so worried about you, she doesn't know what to do, and you don't talk to her. She feels frustrated because she doesn't know what happened to you. Why didn't you tell her what was happening?"

Helena remained silent.

"Talk with her, I'm sure she will tell you that she loves you so much and that she never would trade you for anyone."

"Do you think?"

"Yes, I'm sure…"

Barbara kept rocking her back and forth and brushing her hair; the girl relaxed in her arms; after a few minutes she slowly began to fall asleep. The redhead smiled, the kid was purring softly in response to her soft stroking. She rested again her cheek against her head. Suddenly, an unexpected movement caught her attention; Helena's right hand, the one around her waist, was rhythmically clenching against her, like a small cat. She laughed to herself and kissed the child's forehead again. The rhythm of the low purr and the kneading made her slowly fall asleep against the headboard of the bed.


	20. A cat in the fridge

Selina had rented a car to get to New Gotham, traffic was backed up and slow. She tapped her fingers against the driver's wheel, waiting impatiently. Helena's behaviour worried her more now. Inside her mind, she tossed around many ideas trying to find an answer to it. Luckily, Barbara was there to help. She felt grateful for her; it was ironic that after years of being enemies that she had become one of her closest friends.

The redhead had managed – she didn't understand how yet- to figure out a way to get Helena to obey her. Usually, her little demon was rebellious against babysitters or orders, and a real pain in the ass.

A headlight blinded her for an instant. When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, a truck, a few meters from her was covered by a thin ice blanket. Her eyes fixed on a familiar figure. Freeze.

She immediately opened the car door and looked at what he was doing. People were running from the place leaving their car doors open. Freeze was using his power to open a big tractor trailer. Freezing the airport had forced the organizers of a diamond exhibition to move the amazing jewels using the highway.

"What the hell?" she mumbled.

The door of the truck opened, one of the policemen that was inside jumped down to avoid a blast that one of Freeze's thugs shot at him. The man ran to avoid another blast. Selina looked around and kicked a car's hubcap, it fell to the ground. She took it and, using it as a Frisbee, she threw it at the man with the gun.

The movement caught the attention of some of the other thugs; two of them turned and shot their weapons at her. The blonde ducked, hiding behind a car.

"Great, Selina, now you are in trouble."

She crawled down the car and exited on the other side of the vehicle. Her senses alerted her in time to roll over and avoid another blast. She stood up and tried to run, but she slipped on the thin cover of ice, hitting her back roughly against the ground. She tried to stand up, but a man appeared from nowhere pointing at her with his weapon. She moved her legs incredibly fast and kicked his weapon; before the man could blink, he was knocked on the ground.

Another thug arrived and she turned and kicked him in his jaw. In an instant, she was surrounded by more of Mr. Freeze's men.

Freeze heard the fight and turned his head. Who was disturbing his plans? He turned and saw the confusion a few steps from where he was. His men were being swept easily.

Selina hit a man in the face roughly; she turned and hit with her elbow another guy with her elbow. The situation was becoming worse, maybe it would be best to run away. She kicked another guy and turned to escape, but she didn't make it more than three steps when she felt something tying her feet and she fell down.

She tried to move and looked down, a thin rope of ice was wrapped around her legs. She raised her head just in time to see the back of a rifle over her face. She felt a hard blow on her cheek before the darkness surrounded her.

The men moved back when their tall, heavy boss arrived.

"Stupid fools! I have to do everything!" Freeze looked down and, with his foot, turned over the woman lying on the floor; he wanted to see the person that was causing so much trouble for his men. He smirked as soon as he recognized her. "Selina Kyle… Bruce Wayne's girlfriend, excellent…" He raised his hand "Bring her, she will help us to get a significant sum of money deposited into our account."

Helena sat quietly on the coach in the living room, looking at a glass of milk that she had between her hands, she raised her eyes to look at the clock on the wall in Barbara's living room and sighed. Seven o'clock and no news about her mom; she had told her yesterday that she would be here, and it was night. She hadn't called by phone. She had been pissed yesterday… maybe she was still disgusted, she put the glass on the table and sighed.

Barbara walked into the living room, brushing her hair after taking a shower. The little brunette couldn't hide her sad face and just lowered her head. The redhead sat next to her and smiled gently.

"What's wrong, Helena?"

"Nothing."

Barbara moved her arm behind the child's back and pulled her against her. "That sad face isn't for nothing."

Helena just moved close to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, burying her face on her. The redhead hugged her back. "I'm sure she is still driving home, honey, it's snowing in Metropolis, so I guess the traffic is slow." She looked down. A tear slipped down the girl's cheek. She kissed her head. "Don't worry, she loves you."

Helena remained wrapped around the redhead; she felt her heart ache; a big hole inside her. Snuggling against Barbara gave her some comfort.

The phone rang, Barbara just stretched her arm to pick it up.

"Gordon… Dick, hi…" She put the receiver between her cheek and shoulder so she could rub the girl's head; green eyes narrowed. "What? When?" She tried to control herself and not show Helena her concern. Dick was calling her by phone, explaining that the notice all the networks were broadcasting a notice about the kidnapping of Selina Kyle. "….I understand… I… wait… I can't talk… now…" She hesitated before saying: "Helena is here… it's better that I wait for you here… okay… see you." She hung up the phone and hugged Helena against her, worried. How did Selina get trapped by Freeze? She couldn't tell the little girl; she needed to think in of something to justify the absence of her mother. Helena snuggled, rubbing her head against her.

"What's the matter, Hel?" The redhead looked for her gaze. The child just increased her grip on her. Was she feeling something? Barbara rubbed her arm with her hand, "Don't worry, everything is okay."

Barbara opened the door of her apartment. Before Dick could say anything, she put her hand over his lips and half closed the door. She didn't want Helena to hear them, it was best to talk in the corridor, "Don't say names," she whispered, looking back, "Helena is here, she's sleeping now."

He just nodded.

"Now tell me what happened," she asked in a low voice.

"Freeze froze the airport in Metropolis; it forced the owners of a diamond exhibition to move all the jewels by truck on the highway. Seems as if she was near and… we don't know exactly what happened, just that he kidnapped her."

Barbara moved her head, "Bruce?"

"He is worried, Freeze just sent him a message; he wants money in exchange for her."

"What? Why?"

"She is known as Bruce's girlfriend," Dick explained, "He wants to take advantage of it. He wants money, he has been stealing it, you know."

"Yes, I don't know what he is planning yet." The red head crossed her arms, "Does Bruce have any ideas? Does he have a plan?"

"Mom?" A sweet voice was heard behind Barbara. The red ead turned her head and saw Helena a few steps behind her, sleepily rubbing her eyes with her pajama sleeve.

"Hel, don't walk around with out socks. It's cold," the redhead said gently.

The girl didn't hear her, she looked to see who was behind the door and couldn't hide her disappointment when she saw Dick there. Blue eyes fixed on green. If he was there, is was surely because she wanted to go out. She used go out with him; and it didn't matter to Helena, but at that moment, she didn't want to be alone. She felt empty; her mom hadn't appeared and hadn't called. She walked toward Barbara and hugged her, hiding her face on her abdomen. "Don't go," she whispered.

Barbara felt the strength of her grip; she was hugging her with fear. She was so afraid to lose her mom's attention. "I'm not going anywhere, Helena," she said, wrapping her arms around her. "Dick just came here to say hi. And your mom phoned."

"Really?" The girl lifted her face.

"Yes," the redhead smiled and moved her hand through dark locks, "she said all the roads are closed and that maybe she wouldn't be able to get out of there for a few days. There are problems with the phone lines. So she might not be able to call often."

"Is she still mad?"

"No, I explained to her that it's all a mistake and she understood. She said she loves you so much and that she wants to talk to you as soon as she gets back." She looked at Dick, "Want to come in?"

"No," Helena said, burying her face against Barbara once more.

Barbara and Dick looked at each other in surprise.

"I want to go to bed."

"Okay, I can take you to bed," Barbara raised her brow, "I'll be in here with Dick drinking some coffee."

"I want go to bed with you."

"Come on, Hel, it's just a cup of coffee." She freed herself from the child's grip and walked toward the kitchen, "Go find your socks."

Blue eyes changed to golden cat form; she turned her angry gaze toward Dick; he smiled. "Hi, Helena."

The girl growled. Why the hell he just didn't disappear and leave them alone? She wasn't in the mood to be friendly or share the redhead with anyone. She was the only one who understood her and if he stayed there, he was going to talk about boring topics and distract her.

He tried to be nice and leaned over her, "How are you?"

Some of the most painful blows are right under the knee. And the brunette kicked him exactly there. He cried out and bent down hugging his knee. Barbara exited the kitchen immediately; she looked at Dick jumping around and holding his leg.

"What happened?"

Helena growled, hiding her face behind dark bangs. The redhead, stunned, looked at Dick and helped him to sit.

"What happened, Dick?"

"She… kicked me… ouuu…." he explained, grimacing.

Barbara turned, looking for the little brunette, but she had disappeared. She shook her head. "Damn."

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Dick winced in pain, rubbing his leg.

"I'm sorry, Dick, but I think it's not a good moment now." Barbara brushed her hair, "Helena is not feeling well. She has problems. Bruce is okay?"

"Yes…"

"It's best if we see each other later. I'll call you; but now I need to check on Helena."

"What?" he frowned.

"Sorry, Dick," she excused herself, "I need to keep an eye on Helena, tell Bruce to find Selina and bring her back."

Great, she had screwed it all up, now Barbara would be pissed with her too. But she couldn't avoid it. Why couldn't other people just stay away from the people she loved? Helena buried her face against the pillow, hugging Jacques, with her other hand against her chest. Her fine hearing heard the steps of the redhead walking toward the room. She moved the covers of the bed and slipped under them, trying to disappear. She froze when she heard the door opening.

She closed her eyes hard and remained still, waiting for Barbara to scold her. But she didn't say anything, she just felt her removing the covers; she felt the redhead's arm around her waist and her head on her pillow. She slowly turned to her other side to find gentle green eyes looking her.

Little cat eyes blinked. "Are you mad?"

Barbara marveled at her golden irises, her eyes were strange, but beautiful every time they changed according to her emotions. Helena would never be a person that could hide her feelings with those expressive eyes. She didn't like the girl's attitude, but wasn't the moment to punish her. It could wait.

"That was not nice," she said, "you know it. Dick isn't happy. He was trying to be nice with you. But we can talk about it later, okay? Now, I'm tired…. Aren't you?"

Helena just watched her in silence. Barbara moved her hand and with her fingers moved some unruly bangs off of her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

The redhead sighed, "Are you in the mood to discuss it tonight?"

Helena shook her head.

"Me neither, so maybe we can sleep late tomorrow morning and maybe watch some movies on TV, what do you think?"

Helena just smiled and snuggled against her again. Barbara smiled and hugged her back. She felt something uncomfortable between them. She moved back a bit. It was Jacques; she sighed again and looked at Helena.

"What do you think if we prepare another bed for him?"

"He doesn't like to sleep alone."

"Okay, so…" she tried to keep her patience "is there a possibility that he could sleep on the other side of the bed and not between you and me? His hair itches me."

"Okay…" Helena moved and put her cat on the pillow and covered him with the covers. When she finished, she hugged Barbara, resting her head on her chest. The redhead closed her eyes. "This is much better."


	21. Memories

**Thans so much for your post and comments... I love it!**

* * *

Was not the pain in the back of her neck who made her woke up, was the cold, the cold that felt like small needles over all her body. Blue eyes opened and blinked. Frozen walls surrounded her, she couldn't see a door, just a hole in the ceiling, not helpful. She closed her eyes a second remembering what had been happened. Just flashes appeared in front of her eyes: traffic, cold, a fight.

Mr. Freeze, had been Mr. Freeze. His men had overwhelmed her.

"Mrs. Kyle, Selina Kyle." She hear a voice above her. Freeze was there.

"What do you want?" she muttered raising her head. The crazy man was at the top, looking her throught the hole at the ceiling. Was that a cave? Seemed as.

"Just to show your boyfriend that I'm not playing." He turned and in that moment she noticed a web cam pointing her. "See Mr. Bruce Wayne? This is not a game, at this temperature I don't think she would survive more of 24 hours. It's up to you. My money or her life. Bye."

"Son of bitch…" blue eyes turned feral, she stood up and tried to jump but he pointed her with his gun "I don't suggest do try it. First too high, second, Ill turn you in an ice cube before your feet leave the ground."

Fist in balls she looked him go, anger running throught her vains. As soon as she walked away a cell covered the hole in the rooftop. She grumbled and looked around, she needed escape, and faster.

* * *

"Bruce! Let me help you." Barbara almost yelled at the phone.

:Don't worry Barbara, Dick and I are working on it.: said the voice at the other side of the line.

"Please Bruce…"

:You are healing yet, I don't want worry me for you too. Stay at home and take care of her daughter, Helena. Dick told me you have her.:

"Yes, yes…" Barbara walked nervous around her hall.

:She knows:

"No, no Im hiding it to her, her heart would break if she knows it. She loves her mother so much. Im avoiding she watch news on Tv or read newspapers. Luckily is weekend and she not goes to school. Her friends would ask her many questiones."

:So, keep the secret.:

"I want help you."

:You are helping now. I have work to do.:

Click.

"Bruce?"

Silence.

"Bruce?... Bruce? Dammit!" she hung the phone with strength and put her hands on her waist. Moving her head she looked throught the window. Twelve ours, just twelve hours more and they don't have any clue. "Damn!" she growled. She wanted go outside, look for Selina. Help her, she needed her, Bruce needed her.

"Are you okay?" Helena's voice make her turn. The little girl was holding her stuff cat with her right hand and with her left she had a pop corn bag. Barbara looked her in silence a few seconds.

Helenea needed her.

She was innocent, she couldn't tell her that maybe she couldn't see her her mother alive again. Freeze was an insane criminal that was obsessed with bring his wife to life. He was a man that had an ice for heart. He…

But that wasn't the world of Helena; the crazy nights fighting with villiains and criminals was far from her; the only thing she knew about the life is that her mother was all in the world for her. Bruce, Batman needed find her. He never had failed Selina, she couldn't fail her now. He was the greatest hero in Gotham, the greatest detective. He had been his master, he could find her.

She just needed trusth. But was hard trusth sometimes, not for him. They never know what to expect about those insane criminals. But she needed, she needed trusth.

The red head smiled, "Im okay, what happen's?"

"The movie is running, you said you were going for the cokes." She cooked her head "Where are the cokes?"

"Oh I just asked for it to the store."

"I heard you angry."

"Well, was because they said they couldn't deliver… it yet." Barbara hesitated and walked toward the kitchen, "Want better a bit of orange juice?"

"Okay… mom will comeback on Monday?" Helena followed her.

"Yes, I told you yes, she said that." The crime fighter hated lie, but she didn't have options, she opened the fridge, "what about some sandwichs?"

"Cool!"

* * *

The cold made impossible think clearly. She hugged her self and rubbed her arms curling trying to warm herself. How many time had been she unconscious? Impossible to known; a face appeared in front of her eyes. 

Helena.

Her little Helena.

She needed fight, fight for her.

Fight.

How fight when was hard try to move? She blew her hand and looked all her body was frozed. She kneeled, she needed move. She needed try it. Try. For her.

Helena.

She couldn't let Helena, she was her only family and Bruce, of course, but he didn't know it. She suddenly realized it. If she died, Helena would be alone, she didn't have family anymore family, the government would send her to a child's house. The idea horrified her. She didn't want that for her girl. Dammit.

She stood up and looked around trying to find a door. Walking slowly she examined a wall, it seemed be a caver. Nothing, the only way to escape was the hole at the ceiling, too high and with bars. Stupid, she had been so stupid. She rested her forehead on the cold wall. Why she never had think in secure Helena's future? She was just eleven.

Her memory took her back many years ago, she had grow up in a fractured home in Gotham City; her mother was cold and distant, loving only her myriad cats and her dreams of wealth and luxury. Many times she had try to bear from her but her animals seemed be most important for her. She had cried many nights for that. Her heart was empty. Was hard for a child don't feel loved. Was hard for her.

She didn't want Helena felt that, maybe for that reason she had spoiled her so much; she didn't want her child suffered as she had done.

She had committed suicide when she was young. It had hurt. God. How it had hurt her. No matter how cold her mother had been, she always had loved her so much. After that, she must live alone with her father, an alcoholic. As she had grew up, she became more and more aloof like her mother, much to her father's chagrin.

He died a few years later, when she was twelve. She became a street kid, learning how to steal for her survival. Within a week she was caught and thrown into a home for delinquent girls. But instead of enjoying the safety and guidance a home should provide, she suffered physical and verbal abuse from the women who ran it.

Her life on the streets and in the girls' home drilled two things into her: one, she could only trust herself; two, stealing is the quickest and easiest way to live. Theft became her career of choice, and even as a girl in the orphanage, she'd slip out her window at night to hone her beloved gymnastics and speed on the rooftops. After she finally escaped the home, she made her living on the streets, stealing full-time.

A close call early on nearly made her reconsider her career choice. She stopped for a time, working instead as a prostitute in Gotham's East End. But even then, she used her, er... _unique_ position to grill her seedy customers for information that would be valuable for heists, which she still pulled in her off-hours.

She didn't want that for Helena. She deserved a better life. She wanted for her the opportunity to choose. But if she died, she didn't had choices, and all had been her fault, for not think on the possibility of… die some day?

Shit. Shit. She hit her fist against the cold floor. Why she hadn't told it to Barbara? Why she hadn't did some arrangements to keep safe Helena's future? Barbara couldn't help so much if she died now. The government just would pick up Helena and take her to the Children's house. Barbara was young, she wasn't married and she didn't have any legal support that could help her to avoid Helena would go to a Children's house.

She blamed her self.

Stupid, she had been so stupid.

She felt a cold tear on her face. She was crying. She couldn't avoid cry. Where the hell was Bruce? Why he didn't appear and helped her?

* * *

Barbara in her bedroom watching distractedly a movie in the TV. Helena was resting next to her watching it too giggling. With her feet on the side of the head board and using Jacques as a pillow she was lost in that movie. The red head watched impatiently the watch. Not news from Dick or Bruce. She wondered what would be happening. She wanted go out, go and look for her blonde friend but… -she looked Helena- she was there, she couldn't let her alone. Was hard choose, she never had been in that position. 

Closing her eyes she thought how ironic was. Two enemies becoming friends. Well, she knew how hard had been Selina's life. Ironically her parents had been alcoholics, maybe for that reason she understand her, she didn't excuse her, but understood. Selina had told her once that she shouldn't rely on weapons alone for her work. and trained her body to be a weapon instead, studying kick-boxing under boxing great Ted Grant (Wildcat), and even followed a ninja to his dojo and learned various martial arts there.

From the influence of her sensei, Selina began to develop a greater awareness of her own moral principles, including her dislike of hurting innocents and her refusal to kill.

Maybe that had been the thing that had open both, the opportunity to try to be friends. Both respect human life, and had –in her own way- moral.

Helena's giggles make her look down to see her. She was just a child. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. What if Batman couldn't rescue Selina on time? That man could kill her. And if he killed her…

She felt a shiver on her back.

She never had thought on that.

Helena.

Where Helena would go if Selina died? She didn't have family. She was alone. An orphanatory? She was just a child. And she… she couldn't take of her, first at all because law was hard to give adoptions, and more to single and young women. She lived in a modest way, she didn't have enough money. Her possibilities were -0 and second, because her life was not the perfect combination with the "mommy" word. She was a crime fighter, she loved it and…

"Want more pop corns?" Helena asked sitting on the bed giving her the bowl of corns.

She fixed her eyes in those bright blue. The gaze of her was clean, open, she didn't know anything about good and bad guys. She was a happy girl that had grow in a pink castle that Selina had built around her. Selina had told her many times, she wanted Helena didn't feel the pain she had suffered when she had been young.

"Barbara?" Helena cocked her head.

The red head blinked and looked the bowl. "It's empty."

"I know, want more? I want more, may I prepare another bag?"

"Okay, go." Barbara smiled. The child jumped down and ran toward the kitchen. Barbara hugged her pillow. She remembered suddenly her sad years of childhood. Was terrible the solitude. James Gordon really had rescued her, they had saved her life, with out their love and care, she didn't know what would be happen with her, they helped her to have a home, a real home, and to avoid had a sad destiny as Selina.

Selfish.

She was selfish. She couldn't let Helena be inside an orphanatory just for her selfish. She couldn't. Nervous the red head stood up and walked toward the window.

She wished Selina would be okay.

But if she died, she couldn't let her child alone, Helena needed love, Helena needed her.


	22. Mom is back

_**Again my apologizes for the delay, but I promise not do it again. Have a nice day all and thanks so much for your post. **_

_**Jag.**_

* * *

"Mom?" Helena opened her eyes. She sat up in the bed and looked around. She wasn't in her home. Her mom wasn't back yet. She took Jacques by his neck and hugged him. Her mom was still angry. She hadn't called her in 2 days, and maybe she would spank her when she arrived.

Taking Jacques, she moved off the bed and walked toward the door.

* * *

Trying to sleep had been difficult, thinking of her friend. She had her gaze fixed on the wall. Restless, waiting. She just had left Helena sleeping in the other room and she was lying on the bed. She liked to be part of the action, waiting wasn't her favorite sport. But she had to.

She felt a light weight on the mattress. Helena. An arm wrapped around her waist and she felt the girl's head resting on her side.

"What are you doing here?" Barbara asked softly.

"I can't sleep."

"You must sleep, it's late." The red head turned her head to look down at her.

"You are not sleeping either." Helena moved, trying to find a comfortable position.

Barbara jumped slightly "That's my bone, careful." Barbara felt something tickling her back. She raised a brow. "Tell Jacques to move his tie."

Helena moved back and put Jacques' tie to a side before falling against Barbara again. The redhead grunted and raised her head. "Careful, you are not exactly 'light'. Have you ever considered letting Jacques sleep alone?"

"He doesn't like the dark."

"He is a cat, cats love the night."

"He likes the night, but not the dark."

"What's the difference?" The crime fighter moved her head to the pillow.

Helena snuggled against her, hugging her cat. "Ask him."

The stuffed cat's fake hair itched the redhead, she moved her hand to scratch her back. "Jacques needs a bath."

"He doesn't like water."

"Just because he's a cat doesn't mean he has to be a dirty cat."

"He's not a dirty cat, he washes himself with his tongue."

Barbara raised herself and rested her weight on her elbow. "That is disgusting."

"Why? He's a clean cat." Blue eyes fixed on green.

"Helena, no decent person cleans them self with their tongue."

"He's not person, he's a cat."

"Okay, okay."

A deep silence suddenly permeated the room. The redhead closed her eyes and tried to sleep a bit. She needed to do it.

"I'm thisty." Helena whispered, breaking the silence.

Barbara didn't respond and after a few seconds Helena said again: "I'm thisty." Green eyes rolled back. Maybe the decision not to be a mother wasn't such crazy idea after all.

"I'm thirsty."

"There is water on my night table. Take it."

The kid crawled over the redhead.

"Wait, you are heavy." The redhead grunted when the girl's knee buried in her thigh. It had hurt. "Helena!" Being poked and kneed by a kid wasn't pleasant.

"I'm thisty."

"Yes, I know, I know, but be careful." The redhead sat up..

"No, Barbara!" the brunette shouted suddenly.

Barbara jumped in her place and looked around. "No what?"

Helena crawled again over Barbara, this time burying her elbow in her waist.

"Dammit," the redhead growled.

"You are sitting on Jacques!" Helena protested, moving her hands around Barbara, looking for her cat.

"Helena, be quiet!" Barbara moved and the girl rolled over the mattress, giggling, "Have you tried sleeping without your cat?"

"No, Jacques is mine, mine, mine."

"I know, I know, I know, but he's a pain in the ass," the redhead said.

"He's not!" Helena kneeled on the mattress.

"He is."

"He's not!" The brunette jumped on the redhead, who fell back laughing, and began to tickle her.

"Stop that, Helena!" Barbara said, smiling and grabbing her hands.

"Jacques is not a pain in the ass!" The girl was agile and fast and it was hard for Barbara to keep her quiet.

"Don't say that, Helena."

"He is not!" Helena giggled again.

It was nice to hear her giggling. Really nice; the last few days she had been so sad, and it was pleasant to see her smile. She hoped Selina would be okay, she was still too young, to let the shadow of the dark world steal her innocence.

* * *

She wondered if death would be so quiet, so cold. Being there was like being nowhere. She missed her Helena, she wanted to have the opportunity to see her once more. To hug her and tell her how much she loved her. She was frozen, the world looked surreal, something far.

Maybe she was dead and she hadn't realized it yet. Maybe she was, and if she was dead, she was alone. Being dead didn't hurt her as much as knowing that she hadn't done anything to secure her child's future. Maybe she hadn't been a perfect woman, and she had committed a lot of mistakes, but it wasn't Helena's fault. She didn't have to pay for her mistakes.

She was just a kid.

Shit.

Just a little kid. She closed her eyes and cried. If faults would be forgiven with tears…

She felt strong arms taking her. Everything was blurred, shadows and sounds suddenly surrounded her. She couldn't feel anything, she couldn't understand, it was like being inside a twister. She had thought being dead would be more peaceful.

* * *

"Is she okay? Are you sure?" Helena took quick steps, following Barbara, who was holding her hand as they walked through the long corridors of Gotham Memorial Hospital. It was almost midday. Bruce had called her at daybreak. They had rescued Selina and trapped Mr. Freeze. But she had hypothermia, she had been exposed to low temperatures for a long time; she would recover, but it would take a bit of time. Barbara tried to not scare the little girl; she knew the amazing healing abilities of Selina, but knew it would take a bit of time. She waited until Bruce had told her that the blonde was getting better to tell Helena that her mom had fallen sick and was at the hospital.

The pain in the girl's face when she told her that her mother was at the hospital broke her heart. The fear of losing her mom was something that really scared her; the redhead tried to comfort her, explaining she was just a little sick and that she would be home in a couple days, but Helena didn't believe her words, she wanted to see her mom to be convinced she was okay.

"Why did she get sick?"

"I guess it was something she ate. She wanted to go home, but she thought it was better to come here first, and the doctor asked her to stay to keep an eye on her."

"What did she eat?"

"I don't know, Hel." The redhead pressed a button to call the elevator.

"She always eats vegetables and those things, she doesn't like burgers very much. I like burgers; but she says that's not healthy. I like French fries too, but she says they aren't healthy either. Once I felt sick because I ate a few pop tarts, but she didn't bring me here. Why does she have to be here?"

She was talking like a parrot again. That was a good sign. She pulled her inside the elevator when the door opened. "Because she is big, and when people are big, they feel more sick than children."

Helena frowned and glared at her. She was not stupid. "Barbara!"

"Shh, Helena, you talk so much and we are inside a hospital."

The brunette grumbled in a low voice.

"Don't worry, Helena, she is okay." The redhead said, patting her back.

The elevator stopped on the floor of the Intensive Care Unit.

A nurse suddenly blocked Barbara's way. "Sorry, madam, but we don't allow kids here."

"I want to see my mom." Helena looked up at her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Barbara smiled gently "I have the…."

Helena raised her head and sniffed, she recognized her immediately, it was her mom, she released Barbara's hand and ran down the corridor.

"Come back, kid!" the nurse shouted.

"It's okay, it's okay," Barbara took her arm, "Bruce Wayne gave his authorization, he's one of the founders of this hospital."

"She can't run in here, I..."

"Don't worry, I'll get her." The redhead gave her one of Bruce Wayne's cards, before following Helena. "Call him if you have any doubt."

The instinct of the little girl took her without hesitation to the place where her mother was. She opened a door that was almost in the middle of the place. She was shocked when she saw her lying on the bed. Alfred was inside the room seated on a couch and stood up immediately when he saw her, but she didn't pay attention to him, her eyes were focused on her mom. She was pale, she never had seen her so pale; feeling a knot in her throat, she went to her; she raised her hands to take her arm, but she hesitated.

Alfred noticed her uncertainty, it was as if the girl thought her mom was made of glass and she would break if she touched her. Gently, the man put his hand over Helena's shoulder.

"She is okay," he whispered "don't be afraid. The doctor just gave her something to sleep."

"Mom?" the little brunette mumbled, moving her fingers softly over her mother's arm, but she remained still. "I love you, Mom." She rubbed her cheek against her mother's arm.

Barbara stood up in the doorway, Alfred heard her and made a sign to not say a word, before walking to her.

"Is she okay?" the red head asked the butler in a low voice.

"Yes, she is doing very well. The doctor says she can leave in a couple of days."

Frightened, Helena looked at her mother; she rested her head on her stomach and crossed her arm around her waist, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. She had missed her.

Dazed blue eyes opened, a light purr on her stomach awoke her. She smiled, recognizing her girl immediately. Her little Helena was there. She moved her hand and brushed soft hair.

The little brunette lifted her face, feeling the contact and turned her head. Loving blue eyes smiled at her. "Mom."

"Hi, sweetheart." It didn't matter that she was feeling numb, she managed to move her arms and envelop her child, pulling her gently near her face. Helena embraced her.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Hel."

Barbara and Alfred smiled and walked outside the room closing the door. They needed to be alone.

* * *

Bruce sent Alfred to pick up Selina and take her to her home two days later. He had rescued her before she could die in Mr. Freeze's frozen clutches. She was as happy as ever, to have the opportunity to look again at the blue sky and the trees. She felt very grateful with life for having the opportunity to be with her child again. Helena hadn't separated from her all day; she remained close to her. The beautiful woman watched the girl as she looked through the windows of the elegant limo.

"You and I have a conversation still pending." The older woman raised a brow.

Helena didn't answer and just snuggled against her.

"Yea, yea, I know your tricks, little monster," Selina laughed, "Can you tell me what happened with you? Why you have you been so rebellious lately?" The girl didn't say a word. Selina moved her back gently and cupped her jaw in her long fingers. She looked for her gaze but Helena avoided her eyes. "Look at me, please."

Hesitant blue eyes lifted slowly.

"I love you, Helena, why don't you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I'm okay,…"

"Is true that you were jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." The girl moved back.

"That's not what Barbara told me. Are you afraid that I'll stop loving you?" Ashamed the girl tried to lower her head, but Selina didn't allow her. "I love you, Helena, and the fact that I date a man doesn't mean that I stop loving you. You are my world, Kitten."

The girl was afraid to ask, she avoided her mother's look.

"Hel, please…"

"Jenny told me that when moms marry again they forget their kids and…"

Selina tried to not laugh, "I'm not marrying anyone. Who told you that?"

"You are dating him often, when a woman dates a man often, they usually marry."

"Jenny said that?" Amused, the graceful woman brushed her girl's hair. "Listen to me, you are my daughter; maybe you don't understand this now but, you were born of me, you are of me, you and I were a single person the moment you were a little thing this tiny inside me." She moved her thumb and forefinger millimeters apart, "I sang to you every night and many days when you and I were sitting at the window looking to the sky. I dreamed for the moment that I would have you in my arms and kiss and hug you, I waited for you for such a long time."

Helena looked at her with big eyes and her mouth half opened. "Really?"

Selina hugged her "You were tooo little to remember, but I could never forget the first time I held you in my arms." The blonde gazed warmly at her child and tried to make her daughter understand that the love of a mother was more powerful than any other love. "You are the most beautiful gift that life has given me, and I would never, never trade you for anything or anyone."

"But you were dating…"

"I said," Selina said, lovingly fixing her eyes on the brunette's, "that I love you more than anyone else, I have never lied to you, right?"

The girl nodded.

"I don't want you doing nasty things just because of that." The blonde rested her head against her, "Do you promise?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Do you promise to talk to me from now on, when something bothers you?"

"Yes, Mom."

Selina moved her head back and looked at her daughter. "Promise?"

"Yes."

"Now you must apologize."

Helena lowered her head and looked at her hands. "Why?"

"You know why… "

"Mom…"

"Helena…."

Taking a deep breath, Helena whispered. "I'm sorry mom."

"I didn't hear you." Selina knew she needed to push her to get her to open up.

The little brunette sighed and raised her voice a bit more, "I'm sorry mom."

"For what?"

Helena rolled her eyes. That was damn difficult, why was she asking her to do that?

"I'm waiting." Selina crossed her arms and glared at her.

The girl kept playing with her fingers. "I have been doing bad things, Mom, I'm sorry, I promise not to fight again and to do my homework everyday."

"Look at me."

Slowly and fearfully, Helena obeyed and found her mother's loving gaze.

"You are brave for saying that. I'm proud of you. It's not easy to accept and admit your mistakes. I love you, give me a biiiiiiiiiiig hug."

Helena giggled and let herself fall on Selina embracing her. The older woman smiled and kissed her. "I love you, Hel."

Looking in the rear view mirror, Alfred smiled as he watched them. They were a lovely family.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the incident with Selina. Barbara had returned to her normal activities as a crime fighter at nights. After a rough night, she had arrived late to her home. She wanted to sleep late, but the insistent door bell made her wake up. Sleepily, she opened her door, just to find Selina.

"Selina?" she said, surprised.

"I see you had a rough night," the blonde smirked. "I knew you were here. I saw your car outside. I'm sorry for bothering you, but… this is important."

"Hi, come in." The redhead, still dizzy invited her to walk inside. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, thanks." The blonde smiled, noticing the big black rings under her eyes, "Seems as if you are not."

"Oh, you know, some minor burglars." The redhead closed the door, "How is Helena?"

"Being a pain in the ass as usual."

"That means she is okay."

"Yes." Selina smiled at her.

"Want something to drink?"

"No, thanks, I need to pick up Helena." She looked at a big yellow envelope that she had in her hands. "She is at her gym class. I have been thinking quite a bit since Freeze trapped me… I want to thank you for taking care of Helena and hiding from her what was happening, she would suffer so much if she had knew the truth."

"Don't worry about that, we are friends."

Selina remained silent a few seconds. Barbara felt something was wrong, but before she could speak, Selina handed her the yellow envelope.

"… I just, just came here to give this to you," she whispered.

Barbara frowned, taking the envelope in her hands. Selina put her hand over the redhead's to stop her from opening it and hesitated a few seconds "While I was there, alone, cold, my only thoughts were of Helena. I was so afraid to die and leave her alone."

"But you are okay now."

"Yes… but, you know my past always is my present." She rubbed her forehead with her fingers, she knew this wasn't easy and she didn't want to scare her friend, "Barbara, I don't know if I'll be alive tomorrow or next week or next month.."

"Selina…"

"I realized that if I die now, I'll leave her alone, an orphan… she will be alone… I was terrified thinking I would die and leave Helena without protection…"

The redhead didn't know what to say she just looked at the envelope in her hands. Was Selina suggesting that she…?

"Barbara, promise me one thing." Selina took her hand again, not feeling certain enough to look the young woman in her eyes, "Promise me that before saying "no," you will consider it very carefully."

The redhead blinked. She couldn't be serious.

"Freeze made me realize that none of us have a secure future. I don't know if I will live long enough to see Helena grow up and have a family. I could live many years or I could de dead tomorrow. You know it. That's the price for our life style. Helena loves you, she knows you; she trusts you. I love her so much, I don't want her to suddenly wake up one day and find she that is alone with nowhere to go and no one to care for her. I want to sleep everyday knowing that she never will be alone."

"But I…"

A delicate finger closed her lips. "Remember, promise not to say "no" unless you have really considered it.

Barbara raised her eyes and her eyes found a warm gaze, "You are the only person that I trust with her."

This was unexpected. She had a many reasons to say no in her head, that was a great responsibility. She just managed to ask, hesitantly, "…And her father, Selina?"

The blonde closed her eyes and shook her head, "I… I can't talk about him… not yet… please understand me… you know, I would never do anything to hurt Helena and, I can't say more now, maybe some day. But trust me," blue eyes fixed on green, "This doesn't mean I don't trust you but… I can't tell you. Helena's life would never be the same if anyone found out who her father is. I want her to grow up a bit more, she is still too small to defend herself."

The answer intrigued Barbara even more about what mystery could be behind Selina's child.

"Don't judge me for this…"

"I never would do that." She didn't know what to say.

"Thanks. I must go, I need to pick up her." The blonde turned and opened the door, "Thanks for loving her so much."

The redhead watched her walk outside and close the door.

The door closed. Barbara looked at the envelope again. Selina must be joking. She moved back to the couch and sat down slowly, opening the envelope. Green eyes focused on the words trying not to miss any of it.

Her eyes stopped on a sentence and froze.

"…I, Selina Kyle, hereby grant Barbara Gordon complete and legal guardianship of my daughter, Helena Kyle, in the event of my death, until she is of legal age…"


End file.
